The Collector
by toontwins
Summary: Nightmares become reality as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke set out to the Village of Trees to investigate disappearances. Will they be able to discover the truth and survive the evil web of the Collector? NaruxSasu & DeixSaso
1. The Nightmares Begin

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to "**The Collector**"!

Please enjoy! I'm happy on how this story turned out and am looking forward to adding more chapters soon.

Rated: "**M**" for frightening imagery and some minor yaoi between Naruto & Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Nightmare

"Well, that should about do it," a lean silver-haired man grunted, securing the final steel buckle into place. He took a step back, admiring his handy work, then grabbed a swig of water from the thermos he carried. "The little prick should be waking up anytime now," he said with a smug grin.

As if on cue, Sasuke began to stir. He attempted to rise, only to find that he could not. Blinking away the drowsiness from his onyx colored eyes, he then narrowed them in annoyance.

"What the?" he mumbled, teeth crunching against the leather bit that was placed in his mouth. He felt something hard against his back, and slowly let his fingers explore the coldness of a flat, steel table. As Sasuke began to struggle, he felt thick leather straps tighten around his wrists, shoulders, ankles, and forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice scolded from behind his head. "See, the more you struggle, the tighter the bonds. Fun for me," he smiled, revealing sharp, pointed, teeth, "but the lady doesn't like her goods to be damaged."

Not being able to give a body to the voice, Sasuke ceased his struggles as his eyes began to roam. A large bare light bulb dangled from a long chain above his head, its dim light causing misshapen shadows to bounce across the tiny room. Small, dusty, run-down cabinets and drawers lined the left side of the room, their contents a mystery. Sasuke grunted, returning to his current situation.

His thoughts were interrupted as a tiny door opened quickly to his right. Swift footsteps were heard sliding across the linoleum floor towards him. Coming to a halt behind Sasuke's head, she glanced around the room and frowned.

"I thought I told you to clean up this place," the woman stated angrily. "How can I do my work in such conditions."

"Who cares, you're going to make a mess in here anyways," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.Sasuke tried to look in the direction of the voices, but to no avail. He grudgingly stared up into the darkness of the ceiling and waited for whomever it was to reveal them self.

"Leave us!" the woman snapped.

"Of course," came the obedient reply. With a hasty bow, the man backed towards the edge of the room, and quietly exited, closing the door as he left.

"Finally, I can get down to business." She turned back towards Sasuke and came around to face him, raising her thin eyebrow. "Now what do I have here?" A smooth hand slid across his check, brushing her fingers through his raven colored bangs. She stared deep into his ebony eyes and smiled to herself. "They say eyes are the window to the soul."

"Hn!" came the muffled reply.

"Comfortable," the woman chuckled to herself.

Glowering his disgust at the unknown woman, Sasuke turned away abruptly, only to be stopped by the infuriating leather straps.

"Don't be like that," she teased, "you got the best room in the castle."

Sasuke squinted into the darkness, unable to fully identify the woman. The shadows were too deep and the light too weak. Growing frustrated by the minute, he activated his Sharingan in attempt to see more, the tomas spinning wildly.

"Yes, those are them!" she exclaimed happily. Turning away from Sasuke, she sought out a rusty drawer, and slid it open. He was just able to catch the glimpse of a syringe being pulled from one of the drawers.

He shifted uneasily, his eyes following her movements as best he could. The squirt of some type of liquid filled his ears.

"This will be a good start," the woman stated, pushing her glasses further onto the bridge of her nose. Turning towards Sasuke, she smiled a grin full of malice and greed. Sliding her hand down along Sasuke's left arm, she stopped by his inner elbow, rubbing alcohol into the crease of his arm.

It wasn't long before Sasuke felt the prick of the needle as it entered his skin. He warily watched as blackish liquid drained from the needle into his arm. Within seconds, his tense pale body began to relax as a warming feeling rushed through his body.

"I could always do this better when my patient is relaxed," the woman stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke could hear her shuffling around. He strained to see what else was in store for him. A small metal crane soon moved above his head, two dirty bulbs roaring to life on either side of the strange contraption. Sasuke squinted against it, his ebony pupils already dilating from the new source of light.

The device whirred to life as a thin piece of steel extended downwards towards where Sasuke lay. Once it became level with his face, vicious claws sprang open from the end revealing eight miniature needles, four on each side. Their tips shone wickedly. They continued to move further down until they were level with Sasuke's temples.

He tried to call his Sharingan back to action, but had trouble focusing on it, or anything else for that matter.

"You know," the woman called out thoughtfully, "you Uchiha's are certainly something." The whirring of the device had subsided, and Sasuke let out a muffled sigh. Though his cautious eyes never once left the vicious needles that were lurking in his peripheral vision.

The woman leaned in closer to Sasuke, studying him intently with mysterious magenta colored eyes. She lowered her glasses from her nose, narrowing her eyes as she roamed over Sasuke's body. "But why let my eyes have all the fun," she smirked devilishly to herself. Her soft hands pressed down on Sasuke, sliding her slender fingers across his chest and down his arms. "So powerful," she whispered hungrily. It wasn't long before she found herself straddled over his body, her tight black leather shorts rubbing against Sasuke's muscular abs, her purple lab coat rough against his bare chest. She ran her slim fingers back up and playfully toyed with his black shaggy bangs.

Sasuke glared directly at her, or what he thought was her. All he could really make out was a mane of shaggy magenta colored hair. He struggled to hold on to consciousness, his vision blurring and growing hazy as he felt himself slipping into darkness.

"That's right, relax…" the woman cooed in a soft voice. She turned on the needled device once more, the whirring of the machine lulling Sasuke to sleep. The needles were inching themselves ever closer, slowly, dripping some unknown waxy liquid. Sasuke closed his eyes, choosing to succumb to the unknown darkness rather than face the fear of losing the last remaining tie to his clan.

The last thing Sasuke heard from the woman was, "I'm sure there is a lot more than I can harvest from you." A maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room as the needles hit home on Sasuke's temples. Searing pain spread throughout his face, then all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Two blood-red eyes popped open, tomas furiously spinning. Sasuke bolted upright, gasping in breaths, his hands immediately going towards his temples. His navy blue sleeping bag fell to his waist, revealing a black tank top, and navy sweats, covering his now heaving, finely toned muscles.

"What, are we under attack?" The tanned skinned blonde was already alert, kunai held ready in his hand, azure eyes darting quickly back and forth.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, smacking him on the head with her fist. Naruto grumbled, rubbing at the newly acquired bump.

Sighing and shaking her short pink hair, Sakura turned her pale green eyes towards Sasuke. Placing her hand on his arm, and softening her voice, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Sharp dark eyes, and a glare that could kill, were all she received in reply, as Sasuke vehemently shook his arm free of Sakura's grasp. "I'm going outside" he bit out angrily, exiting the large green tent that their team was now sharing. He left the flap blowing in the gentle breeze, revealing the still pitch-black night, and the heavy dense forest they were staying in.

"Great," mumbled Naruto, "he woke us up for nothing." Scowling, Naruto plopped back down onto his orange sleeping bag, stretching out his long legs and arms on the cool vinyl. Folding his arms behind his head he wondered, "What's his problem anyways?" Narrowing his eyes, he "Hmphed!" and rolled over. After giving a large and loud yawn, causing his whiskers to wrinkle on his face, Naruto rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Feeling an intense glare at his back, he snapped his eyes back open, and turned towards Sakura. "What?"

Sakura's eyes filled with genuine concern for Sasuke as she moved towards the opening in the tent. But just as quickly she hesitated, and returned to her pink sleeping bag.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him," Naruto sighed, pulling a white tank over his head to compliment his orange sweats. With a flurry of motion, he left the tent, leaving Sakura to feel helpless yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat atop an out-cropping of stone, overlooking the forest. He stared intently at the ground while running his hands through his raven colored hair. The moon was barely visible, hiding behind a thick band of clouds, yet there was just enough light let through for the subtle blue highlights of Sasuke's hair to shine.

"God, he's beautiful," Naruto admired from behind some nearby bushes.

"Go away, dobe," Sasuke snapped without turning.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here," Naruto sheepishly grinned, scratching his spiky golden-colored hair. "What's the matter, scared of the boogeyman," he mocked.

Sasuke was in no mood for games and turned cold, steely eyes onto Naruto.

"Okay, okay, all joking aside," Naruto waved his hands apologetically, "Are you okay? Sakura is worried about you." Closing the gap between them, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, leaning in close to his right ear, whispering, "and so I am."

"It's nothing," Sasuke mumbled, pulling away from Naruto and staring at the sky.

"Don't lie to me, teme." Naruto clenched his fist. "Something has you _seriously_ spooked, and that's no easy task. Naruto began to pace, crossing his arms behind his back.  
"Maybe we should go see the Hokage when we get back. She can help you. It's not _normal_ for people to wake up in the middle of the night like that."

Sasuke leaned back on the rock that he was perched on. Heaving a sigh and giving his signature "Hn," he closed his eyes. "It's not _normal_ for a seventeen-year-old to have nightmares," he thought to himself. "Where did they come from and who is that crazy woman who is always there?" He didn't have much time to think it over when a warm body pressed down onto his own. He cracked one dark eye halfway.

"You know Sasuke, I can think of another way to take your mind off of those nasty dreams," Naruto smiled seductively, capturing the shimmering black orb in his own cerulean ones.

"As much as I'd like to, we better get back. Sakura will wonder where we went." Sasuke replied, the slight trace of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Too bad. It's hot to do it by moonlight," Naruto winked, sliding back to his feet.

The two ninjas took off back towards the tent, re-entering it a few moments later, to see a very relieved Sakura. She anxiously asked, "Where were you guys? Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah, it's all good," Naruto answered, lifting the cover on his sleeping bag and settling back in. Sasuke merely nodded, already down under the cover of his own. Within moments, the sound of Sasuke's soft breathing filled the tent, his chest rising and falling into a steady rhythm.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm really worried about Sasuke. He hasn't gotten much sleep this past week. These dreams, or whatever they are, are really affecting him. Of course, he's too proud to admit to it," she added sullenly. "Anyways," she continued, "it's affecting his performance."

"Tell me about it," Naruto sighed. He smiled remembering how hot Sasuke looked on the rock. Sakura scowled. "What?" he questioned, blue eyes blinking in innocence.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "His sleep depredation could really cause trouble on future missions."

"Look, I already talked to him." Naruto propped his arm up onto the pillow, resting his fist against his cheek. "We'll be back in Konoha tomorrow and we'll talk to Tsunade then. I'm sure he'll be fine. Night Sakura," he whispered, sliding back into his sleeping bag.

"Night, Naruto." Sakura wasn't convinced though. Sasuke's problem had been increasing in frequency this past week. It was like every night Sasuke found himself in some horrible situation that not even he could get out of. Each night he'd wake covered in sweat frantically clutching at some part of his body, whether it be his chest, his hand, and most recently, his eyes, almost as if verifying they were still there.

Bizarre didn't even begin to cover it. Sasuke was probably the most confident person she knew, and to see him in that pitiful state, it made her heart cry out to him. Although Hell would freeze over before he cared what she thought about anything. "No matter," she thought determinedly to herself, "I'll do what I can to help him."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mission report, Anbu Team 7," Tsunade barked.

Naruto winced at the sharp tone of her voice while Sasuke found the blonde, busty woman to be rather annoying.

"The transport was successful, Hokage-sama," Sakura acknowledged. "All the details are written here," she finished, placing a manila envelope on the giant desk before her.

"Good, good." Tsunade replied. "Now, I hate to do this to you, but with all the activity that's been going on in and around Konoha, I'm afraid that you all are not quite done yet.  
She slid over a new white colored envelope, which skidded to a halt in front of Naruto.  
"This just came in. It's merely an observation mission, but it's important nonetheless. Take the day off today, but you'll leave first thing in the morning for the Hidden Village of the Trees."

Sakura nervously shifted and hesitantly started to speak again. "Excuse me, Tsunade, but…" She was stopped short when a pale hand was placed on her shoulder. It pressed down, not enough to hurt, but enough to get the point across.

"Yes, Sakura," Tsunade glanced back up.

"It's nothing," came the exasperated response.

"Fine then. You are all dismissed," she finished, turning back towards the giant stack of papers that littered her desk.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto cheerfully picked up the envelope. "Come on guys, let's head over to Ichiraku for some ramen, I'm starving!"

"I'll pass," Sasuke cut in quickly. "We'll just meet at the usual spot by the city gates around sunrise." With that, he took off, heading towards the section that remained of the once-powerful Uchiha clan.

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing!" Naruto shot back. "Come on, Sakura, let's go enjoy one heck of a meal."

Sakura looked frustrated, her eyes narrowing as she watched Sasuke disappear into the horizon. "Sorry, Naruto. I'm not hungry. I'll see you later," Sakura called, dragging herself off towards her home.

"Fine then," Naruto crossed his arms. "I'll go by myself." He strode off towards the shop, a large growl escaping from his stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived home in a matter of minutes, tossing his ninja equipment onto the floor. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and although he yearned for it, he was wary as well.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he headed back towards the bathroom. Stripping off his anbu uniform, he climbed into the shower. He turned on the water, letting it dampen his hair and then run down against his back. He leaned his head against the wall, letting the water cleanse him, hopefully taking those horrible dreams, along with the missions' dirt and grime, down the drain.

Once he was finished, he toweled off, and threw on a pair on black shorts for the night. He didn't need to set the alarm, as his internal clock got him up early every day. Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers up towards his neck, leaving his left arm bent onto his pillow beside his head. He had always slept like that, even when he was little. Sleep was quickly claiming him, and his eyes began to droop. His vision grew fuzzy, and he drifted. Though it was not to be into a peaceful slumber. Once again, the nightmare started….

Sasuke stood alone in a darkened room, a rancid smell drifting into his nose. Dust-caked light bulbs flickered to life behind him, revealing half of the same dingy room where he was tied up before, yet there was no sign of the mysterious man or woman. There sat the infamous steel table and someone appeared to be tied to it. Warily, Sasuke stepped over to it, to see whom it was and if they were still alive. He called out quietly, but there was no response. Arriving at the table, he was downright horrified.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed down at himself, or rather, what was left of him. The filthy leather straps that had bound him earlier were severed in places and now hung limp drenched in his still-warm blood. His navy pants were torn and tattered, his black sandals frayed and singed. His chest had been sliced open down the middle, leaving broken, pale ribs exposed. Sharp, steel clamps stretched and pulled at his skin, causing tears and holes. Yet where his strong powerful lungs would have been, there was nothing but empty space. Even his heart had been removed, and now lay resting in a jar of milky solution on a nearby table: cold, still, shriveled, and dead.

Risking a glance at its face, he was sickened by the sight of empty bloody sockets that returned his gaze. He forced himself to look away and noticed the many puncture wounds that dotted his left arm from the free-swinging IV tube. Closing his eyes to the ungodly sight, he was startled when that same arm reached out and latched onto his own wrist. The head turned slowly, the matted black bangs lay slack against its forehead.  
A raw raspy voice spoke through dry, cracked lips.

"Be warned," it croaked, blood spilling from the corners of its mouth.

Terrified, Sasuke yanked his arm from the things' grasp causing him to fly backwards, landing on a gurney. His right hand slunk into a wet, sticky hole. Turning his head slowly and with trepidation, he was shocked to see Naruto's tanned face.

The cheeks where his whiskers had been were stripped away leaving deep hallows on either side of his face. His eyes and mouth had been sewn shut with a thick dark thread and his usually sunny colored hair was dull and damp with blood. Sasuke's gaze traveled further down Naruto's body to where his hand now lay, inside his stomach, which along with the Kyuubi's seal, had been completely removed.

Sasuke jerked his hand out of the empty stomach, cutting it on the wicked clamps that held it open. His hand covered in a mixture of blood of both his own and Naruto's.

A hissing sound was heard on the other side of Naruto's body. Whoever had done this had failed to remove the IV tube as it still continued to pump an unknown substance into Naruto's left arm, it contents spewing onto the floor.

Fighting the bile that had risen in his throat, and the nausea that racked his body, Sasuke staggered away from the two bodies, his onyx colored eyes wide with terror. His back slammed into a door handle and he turned, grasping it with his blood soaked hand. Failing to get a good grip, he raised his left foot and kicked, _hard_.

The door crumpled on impact and Sasuke crashed through it, taking off down the empty corridor. His black sandals were flapping hard on the ground as his arms flattened back against his body. He cringed as that same insane feminine laughter echoed in his ears. "I'm waiting for you Sasuke," it cackled loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke bolted upright panting, sweating, and cursing. He glanced at his clock. It was only 2 am. Slamming his fist into its face, he fell back into his pillow, terrified.  
"What the hell was happening to him?"

--------- END CHAPTER 1 -----------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: There you have it, chapter one. Look for Chapter 2 coming soon!

Please leave a comment letting me know what you guys thought about it.

Thanks!


	2. Troubled Travels

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!

Thank you for the comments thus far.   
It makes me feel good to see that others are enjoying my story and hard work!

Rated: "**M**" for gore, fighting, and some love between Naruto and Sasuke (yaoi)

Note: I'm not really a gory person in real life. I just like to write about it.

So, without further delay, Chapter 2 of "**The Collector**"

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2 – Troubled Travels

"Where are they?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. "It's nearly dawn." Crossing her arms, she squinted at the pathway leading from the village. It wasn't long before she spotted a huge dust cloud headed her way down the main road.

Coming to a halt in front of Sakura, Naruto panted out, "I made it!"

"Naruto, orange is not part of the anbu uniform," Sakura scolded.

"What?" Naruto looked down at himself. In place of the black turtleneck tank he was issued, he had thrown on an orange tee shirt instead. "Yeah, well, its sort of my signature color," he grinned back sheepishly.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura cut in quickly, her green eyes darting behind Naruto's spiky blond head.

"You mean he's not here yet?"

"No, he's not, and that has me worried," Sakura frowned. 

"I'm sure he'll be along any minute," Naruto replied blandly, removing a cup Ramen from his pack.

"What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast," Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did you bring the envelope with the mission's objectives?"

"Yeah, it's right in there," Naruto gestured over to his pack.

"Good. Since it's getting late, we'll just have to review it once we get to the Village of the Trees," Sakura sighed, watching the sky change from dark blue to a soft hue of reds and purples. She expected this kind of slack performance from Naruto, but not Sasuke.

"We better get going," a rough voice called from behind them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned quickly heaving a sigh of relief. 

"Oh goodie." Naruto feigned excitement. He slurped down the last of his ramen and rose to his feet. Giving his teammate a glance over he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's normally cool dark eyes were now bloodshot. "What happened to him last night?" he wondered.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them of the grime from his restless slumber. Stifling a yawn he said, "Well, what are you two waiting for?" He turned and took off into the forest.

"What? No insult this morning." Naruto questioned. Despite how annoying it was, Naruto missed his banter with Sasuke. It was always good to keep the rivalry going and see who came up with the snappier comebacks. He shrugged; there would be other chances. Taking a fleeting look towards Sakura, he caught the deep concern etched on her face. "She saw it too," he sighed.

"Let's go," Naruto said softly, taking Sakura's hand into his own.

Together the two left the safety of Konoha on towards their new mission. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

The trip into the Village Hidden in the Trees was to take two full days. Naruto was chatty as usual, and Sakura kept scolding him for being so loud and obnoxious. Sasuke kept to himself, and everything seemed to be back to normal.

They had been bounding through the dense forest for hours when Sakura finally announced it was time to stop for the day. Unloading their packs, each one had a specific task to do to help set up camp. Sakura took to pitching the tent, Naruto went out to gather firewood, and Sasuke went to find dinner. 

"I hate gathering firewood," Naruto groaned. "Damn splinter," he hissed as a thin shard of wood entered his palm. After finished gathering the last of the tinder, he happened upon Sasuke. 

"Hey, Sasuke!" he called.

"……"

"You don't have to ignore me," he grumbled. Turning to leave he asked, "Are you coming or what? Sakura has the tent ready and I'm starving! You better have gotten us something good for dinner," he threatened mockingly.

"……"

"Gaah!" Naruto shouted, dropping his pile of kindling and starting towards him. "That's it Sasuke, we're leaving even if I have to drag your sorry…" He abruptly halted.

Naruto peeked over at Sasuke with apprehension. "Sasuke?" He caught sight of Sasuke's dark eyes that were completely transfixed on the ground. Following that intense stare, Naruto swept his gaze down to the hole that Sasuke was creating. His hands were raw after digging so intensely at the earthy ground, his fingernails chipping and snapping on the various pebbles and stones that littered the soil, yet he continued to tunnel. Easing himself closer, Naruto reached out a hand to grab Sasuke's, but was cut short when Sasuke started mumbling. The raven said no comprehensible words, and Naruto grew more baffled. Naruto cast curious azure eyes on him, watching as Sasuke's eyes flickered back and forth, then narrowed. "Where was he going now?"

_Sasuke could feel the heat of light pass over his body, and then quickly change to a cooling darkness. Light, darkness, light, darkness, the pattern seemed to continue forever. He was laid against a hard surface, covered only by a thin sheet. He could barely make out the squeaking of wheels running over the slick linoleum floor. He was being pushed, but to where he had no idea. A voice could be heard from over his head, "Suigetsu do this, Suigetsu do that! I'm not her frickin' dog," he grumbled. "Though I suppose rather her pet than one of her victims," he shuddered._

_Sasuke attempted to thrash about, but there was no response from his dead, strapped down limbs. Startled, he next attempted an attack with his Sharingans, only to discover that his eyes wouldn't open. He wanted to call out, but his mouth wouldn't open either. His tongue felt around his jaws and discovered a thick thread had sewn his lips together. Terrified he thought, "I must be trapped inside that horrible carved up version of myself from my previous nightmare."_

A thin steel door was flung open. "Damn it. Just figured there'd be a storm." Suigetsu crossed his arms and was now rubbing them in attempt to generate some heat. "I better make this quick." 

_After tightening the straps on Sasuke's gurney, Suigetsu stomped down a stairwell. Sasuke could hear boats crunching. "Snow?" he wondered._

"Here we go," the man heaved, popping back up behind Sasuke's head. He gave a small push and began guiding the stretcher down a very icy ramp. 

Once at the bottom, he started again. Taking hold of the handles on the front of the wheeled bed, he lowered his head, and pushed, the wind greatly reducing his progress. Sasuke felt the gurney bump and shake over the various drifts of snow. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the cold, or anything else for that matter. Perhaps he had lost all that when the incisions and cuts were made.

What had seemed like tedious hours, the gurney finally came to an abrupt stop. "Whew!" Suigetsu wiped his forehead. Despite the cold, with all the energy he was using, he had built up a good sweat. "Man, she really did a number on you, kid," he had picked up the corner of the thin sheet covering Sasuke and grimaced. "Why bother doing this for a body so ripped apart as yours?" Grabbing a swig from his water bottle, he shrugged his shoulders, reaching for something underneath Sasuke's table. "Time to finish this," Suigetsu said cheerfully. 'Clang!'

Then the sound came again. 'Clang!' 'Clang!' 'Clang!'

"Just what the hell was going on?" Sasuke thought desperately. He lay motionless on the stretcher, except for the wind that caused his lank bangs to tussle widely around his face. He didn't have much time to contemplate the situation when the straps loosened around his body. The gurney was tilted sideways, and Sasuke felt himself sliding off. Within seconds, he hit the cold, dank ground, face first, with a hard 'THUD!'

"Ironic," the man thought to himself, "the darkness that he enjoyed so much in life will comfort him in death." With a smug smile, the man raised his shovel and began moving dirt on top of Sasuke's body. 

Sasuke felt the pressure as each pile of soil poured onto his rotting corpse. Dirt, rocks, and snow formed a slushy mix as they made contact with his back. The weight continued to compress his body causing what little remained of his broken ribcage to fully collapse onto itself. Paranoia quickly escalated into claustrophobia. After a few agonizing moments, everything became deathly still.

"Well, that should do it," Suigetsu wiped his brow. Placing the shovel back under the stretcher, he took hold of the rails and began the tedious trip back through the howling wind. With his back turned, he failed to notice the decaying hand clawing desperately upwards through the earthy muck.

_Finally breaking the frozen surface, a pale, chapped hand groped blindly for something to latch onto. Finding what seemed to be a makeshift tombstone, Sasuke felt some indentations scrawled hastily on the surface. Tracing the rough exterior, he was mortified to discover that it spelled Uchiha Sasuke. Broken, scarred fingers dug their shattered fingernails into the rock face, sliding dejectedly back down into the dead soil, leaving a jagged trail of blood._

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto shook his friend's shoulder, his voice edged with concern and fear. Sasuke's glossy stare instantly turned harsh, the blazing red of his Sharingans spinning wildly, and they locked dead on Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and growled.

"Stay the hell away from me!" he shouted while simultaneously forming various hand signs.

"Crap," Naruto muttered, recognizing one of the Uchiha's specialty jutsus. He quickly did a series of back flips and barely dodged the intense flames that came shooting towards him. Taking rapid deep breaths, Sasuke puffed his chest and sent more fireballs into the surrounding area. Naruto continued to evade the balls of heat by flipping, twisting and turning, bouncing from tree to tree. 

"What the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back. Now he was annoyed. Or rather confused. Sasuke's fireball attacks were completely random, not to mention the fact that he had no focus. It seemed as if he was aiming at anything and everything, choosing a complete defensive maneuver rather than an offensive one. Then, there were his eyes, and for the first time in his life, Naruto sensed real _fear_ from Sasuke.

Naruto took cover high up on a branch and furrowed his brow. "The forest can't take much more of this, and either can Sasuke. He's burning up way much chakra way too fast." Snapping his fingers, he brought his pointer and middle fingers together and formed a cross shape shouting "Kage Bushin!" Six identical clones were summoned to keep Sasuke occupied while the real Naruto readied himself for the final blow.

Dropping to the forest floor, Naruto sprinted over to a tree and leapt towards it. He glanced back to see Sasuke firing off one of his Body Chidoris, quickly destroying all the clones at one time. Now was the time to act. Naruto's feet planted firmly on the trunk, and pumping as much chakra as he dared into his legs, he launched himself directly at Sasuke. Dropping his knees, he rammed Sasuke in the chest, shoving him to the ground and skitting to a dusty halt a few feet from the initial impact.

After the dust had cleared, Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the ground. He sat on Sasuke's chest and held Sasuke's wrists above his head with his hands. The effort was taking every ounce of energy to restrain the thrashing Uchiha.

"Sasuke, quit fidgeting and tell me what's going on!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke fought back, his motions erratic and panic-driven. "Now what?" Naruto thought hastily to himself. "Sasuke won't let me stay on top of him for long." Glancing around and looking for options, he spotted a red blur heading his way. "Sakura?"

She held something between her fingers and nodded towards Naruto. Taking the signal, Naruto did what came natural. He bent down and forcefully took Sasuke's trembling lips into his own. His tongue thrust deep into Sasuke's throat, darting in and out in a tantalizing way. Sasuke's eyes widened, changing back to their usual dark gray, and his struggling weakened. 

A moment was all Sakura needed as she bounded down next to Sasuke, jamming a small syringe into his arm. Sasuke winced as the needle's sharp tip made contact with his skin, then fell silent. Naruto lifted his head reluctantly, and licked his lips. Sakura's jaw dropped as she took in what had transpired between her two teammates. "What?" Naruto blushed. "I got him to hold still for a minute, didn't I?"

Easing himself up from Sasuke, Naruto scratched his sun yellow hair wondering, "You know, I don't think Sasuke even recognized who I was. I mean, sure, he's tried to kill me in the past, but this time it was different. There was none of that smug confidence I usually get from him."

"I'd assume it had something to do with another of his nightmares," Sakura added. "Though this time, it attacked him during the day." She furrowed her brow and sighed looking down at Sasuke, who was now laying still, his dark eyes glazed over, his hair ruffling slightly in the light breeze. Bending down, she placed her hand upon Sasuke's forehead. "He's heating up. We need to get him back, now."

Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his back piggyback style. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?" she replied while re-dosing her syringe with more of the sedative.

"What do you think Sasuke was doing clawing at the ground like that," Naruto looked back at the small gap in the ground.

"Honestly, I don't know. And I doubt Sasuke would ever tell me," she shook her head in disgust and took off back to camp. Naruto stared and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Letting Sasuke's arms drape over his shoulders, and getting a better grip under his butt, Naruto headed back towards camp as well. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Sasuke lay, staring angrily at the roof of the tent. He was dressed in his black tank and gray sweats. Gritting his teeth, and closing his eyes, he rolled onto his side. "How humiliating," he muttered, "losing control like that."

Suddenly, a blush flashed across his pale cheeks_. Naruto_. "Did he really…?" Slowly, Sasuke bought two bandages fingers to his lips.

"Ah! You're finally awake," a cheerful voice called from the tent flap. Caught off guard, Sasuke dropped his fingers immediately and shifted his dark eyes to meet with a cerulean ones. Propping himself onto his shoulders, he grimaced in pain, and nearly flopped back down as a wave of dizziness flowed over him. "Relax, Sasuke. You're not at 100 yet, and there's still that fever you have to get down."

Seeing the scowl spread across the Uchiha's face, Naruto opted to quickly change the subject. "You hungry?" he inquired, pulling a ramen cup from outside the tent. He lifted the cover and inhaled the smell of miso pork. Mouth watering, he licked his lips in anticipation. Sasuke eyed the soup with disgust and looked away. "I know you're jealous, but this is _my_ dinner," Naruto smirked. "I got something else for you." He reached outside the tent again, this time reaching for a skewer. He brought the roasted rabbit meat inside. Sasuke's stomach answered with a loud growl and Naruto laughed. "Well what do you know, you are human after all." He passed him the meat.

Sasuke ate vigorously and within moments had picked the skewer clean. Tossing the empty stick outside the tent flap, he licked his fingers sensually, trying to get in those last few drops of juicy meat. He slid a side-glance at Naruto, who had stopped dead in the process of eating, curly noodles hanging from his lips, and was now staring at him in a peculiar way. Flashing dark obs in Naruto's direction, he deadpanned, "You look really stupid." A quick blush appeared on Naruto's tanned cheeks and he sloppily downed the rest of his broth.

Averting that penetrating gaze, Naruto busied himself by pulling off his orange tank top. "Well, now that you are awake, I can finally get some rest. Sakura's already asleep on the other side of me. Sliding his orange tank top off over his head, he then nestled down into his orange sleeping bag. Giving a loud yawn, he turned onto his side, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Sasuke found himself staring at the orange lump. "I wonder," he thought. Easing himself closer, flinching at the pain, he lifted a pale hand. He instantly froze as Naruto switched positions and was now lying on his back, his sleeping bag dropping to reveal a tanned, well-muscled chest. Sasuke gulped, and brought his unsteady hand to Naruto's face, sliding his fingers across the whiskers that marked his cheeks. Naruto snuggled towards Sasuke's touch. "Why put your life on the line for me?" he whispered. He never could understand the passion that drove Naruto to protect him.

Sasuke dropped his hand, and then leaned in close, taking Naruto's tender pink lips to his own. After the slow sensual kiss, Sasuke pulled back to admire the sleeping ninja. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "I take it someone is not ready for bed yet," he drawled lazily.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled, taking Naruto's left ear between his teeth. Nipping and biting, he then slid down to Naruto's throat, kissing and licking the sensitive skin at the nape of the neck and the junction of the shoulders.

"Um..Sasuke, you know that Sakura is over there and I don't think.." he gasped as he felt a hard tug and bite on one of his hard, pink nipples.

"Then don't," came the annoyed reply. "Am I weak?" he added bluntly, tracing the contours of Naruto's finely toned chest with a slim pale finger. 

"Hardly," Naruto replied breathlessly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, continuing his trek down Naruto's body towards his stomach, covering every inch of the tanned flesh with kisses. He stopped at the naval, his tongue darting in and out of the small indentation. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's raven locks, and arched his back, moaning in sweet pleasure.

Naruto's hands then slipped down from Sasuke's hair to cup underneath his chin, bringing those intense ebony orbs to lock with his own azure ones. "Tell me about these nightmares," he pleaded. Sasuke ignored the question opting instead to slip his pointer and middle fingers inside the band of Naruto's shorts, feeling for the coarse blond curls that were neatly tucked away along with Naruto's hardness, the effect of which only _he_ had on the blond. "And they say he likes Sakura," Sasuke thought smugly.

Naruto's mind whirled, how he wanted this with Sasuke. Badly. And yet, how did he know if this was the real Sasuke, not just one whose actions were driven by the sedative given earlier or the fever that he still had? He'd just have to wait, he sighed dejectedly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, bringing him back up towards his upper body. He caught a glimpse of disappointment in Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't resist. Laying Sasuke's head upon his chest, he calmly began stroking the ebony colored bangs lightly. Sasuke listened to the rhythmic beats of Naruto's heart, finding safety in the one thing that was constant in his life. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Naruto continued to smooth Sasuke's hair, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Feisty, aren't you, teme." Sobering his expression he vowed, "I will help you beat this Sasuke. You are not alone." With those final words, he too drifted into the land of slumber, dreaming of the raven and all the things he wanted to do with that beautiful, pale body.

----------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 2

----------------------------------------------------------------

And so concludes Chapter 2.

I hope you all liked it.

Please comment and review, as I'd really love to know what you guys think about all of this. Plus, it makes me very happy when people take a minute to express their thoughts on something I've worked rather hard on.

Look for Chapter 3 coming next week! 

Thanks again everyone!


	3. The Separation

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!

Thank you for the comments thus far and for coming back!

Rated: "**M**" for gore / fighting / blood 

So, without further delay, Chapter 3 of "**The Collector**"

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3 – The Separation

"Get up, dobe," Sasuke scowled, pulling back the orange blanket that was covering the still asleep blond. Risking a quick glance down at Naruto, who now lay clad only in his orange pants, Sasuke felt his cheeks redden as thoughts of the previous night passed through his mind.

"Five more minutes," Naruto mumbled sleepily. A freezing chill passed over his tanned chest. Azure eyes popped open and he shivered, scrunching his body into the fetal position. "What the heck? Why is it so damn cold?" 

"Good question," came Sasuke's puzzled response. "It certainly wasn't like this when we went to bed last night." Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking them rapidly into focus. He couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, a smile curling at the edges of his mouth. 

Raising an eyebrow he teased, "What's this? Is the Uchiha _blushing_?"

Sasuke froze and felt his face flush into an even darker shade of red. Completely flustered, he flung Naruto's anbu clothes at him sputtering, "Why don't you do something useful and get dressed." He stormed out of the tent. Naruto could only chuckle while he began to change.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sasuke. Can you believe it's snowing?" Sakura exclaimed. She held her palms face up in order to catch the falling snowflakes.

"At least someone is excited about it," Sasuke muttered under his breath and rolled his dark eyes. He frowned, surveying their surroundings. Snow was everywhere and it covered everything. Taking a few steps, both feet sunk deep into the ground. "How could all of this have happened in just one night?" he thought.

After dusting snow from a fallen log, Sakura took a seat and pulled a map from her pack. Sasuke stepped over, leaned in, and glanced over her shoulder. Feeling the heat of him being so close, Sakura blushed and hid her face under her tan cape's high collar.

"I can't believe he still makes me react like this," she chastised. Clearing her throat, she said determinedly, "Well, snow or no snow, we have to get to the village and …" SLURP Sakura turned hard green eyes towards Naruto, who was busily gulping down noodles from his ramen bowl. "I suppose we can get started _after_ breakfast."

"I'll get the mission's folder," said Sasuke, picking up the white packet from Naruto's pack and opening it to review its contents. Scanning through the information, Sasuke furred his brow. "Why haven't I heard of this place before?"

"It's a newer country and is still rather small," Sakura explained. "There's not even a hokage there yet." 

"No Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, I can show them what one should be like!"

"Hn…I'll give him one thing, he sure is persistent about that dream of his," Sasuke snorted. Sakura merely smiled warmly at the optimistic blond. Sasuke continued to read from the file, "So, it says here that we're to investigate disappearances that are occurring within the Village of the Trees."

"Disappearances?" Naruto gulped. "You don't think it'll have anything to do with ghosts, do you?"

"Naruto, you've got to be kidding," Sakura scolded. "I'm sure we'll find a logical explanation for what's been happening there."

Naruto had just finished tying on his black bandana with the Konoha metal leaf plate sewn onto the front. Wiping away the small drops of nervousness, he heaved a sigh of relief and asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, there's a short cut on the far side of these woods. However, there's a huge river that we'll have to cross. But once we do, that will put us fairly close to the village's main gates," said Sakura, her fingers sliding across the map tracing along the direction of their new path.

"With the temperatures this low, chances are the river will be covered with ice, making it easy to walk over then, right?" Naruto offered.

"I suppose the dobe has a point," Sasuke grudgingly admitted. Naruto couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his lips. Recognition from the Uchiha, well, sort of. Naruto could do without the insult, but with Sasuke, he'd take whatever 'compliment' he could.  
The time would come when Sasuke would _truly_ acknowledge him, but now was not that time.

Each of the three ninjas prepared for the journey, tightening capes, pulling on gloves, and securing boots. Closing down camp and re-packing their supplies had gone quickly, but they could afford to lose little time. The gentle wind had turned cold and severe while the lightly falling snowflakes turned into a full-fledged blizzard.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The journey through the dense forest proved tedious. Heads hung low, buried deep within the high collars of their capes, while the rest of their capes flapped wildly behind them from the icy, intense wind.

Pacing was slow, the snow piling up all around them, causing feet to sink in, and many stumbles. Darkness was closing in fast, when Sasuke called a quick halt to the group. He had spotted a few dead tree branches, which he had then secured with rope from his pack.  
Forming a quick hand sign, he sucked in a small breath and blew out a miniature fireball. Within seconds, the torch roared to life.

"Knew you were good for something," Naruto smirked, placing his hands behind his head. Sasuke answered with a cold, steely gaze. Naruto gave back one of his signature grins, which only served to further annoy Sasuke. 

Sakura was exasperated. Now was not the time for this. Dashing up ahead a few paces, she waved her hands, shouting, "It's here, the river bank!" Naruto and Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded forward to join her. Sakura placed her foot gingerly on the glassy surface. She pressed down, softly at first, and then shifted more weight onto it. "Seems solid enough."

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto darted out onto the ice, a whirl of orange and black. "I bet there's hot ramen in that village that's got my name on it," Naruto licked his chapped lips. 

"Moron, wait up!" Sasuke growled after him. Grabbing Sakura's hand, they followed the blond, forming a single file line: Naruto as the leader, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke bringing up the rear. A heavy fog began clouding around their ankles, further impairing their travels as steps needed to be made with extreme care.

Each walked in silence, thoughts of warm food and shelter filling their minds, with only the small flame Sasuke held as a source of light in the utter darkness.

Then, they heard it. _CRACK!!!!!_

"Everyone freeze!" Sasuke shouted. More snapping and popping sounds were heard, intensifying with each passing second. Sakura only gulped and held her breath.

"Um…guys?" Naruto's voice was edged with anxiety, his cerulean eyes growing large at the giant crack that was snaking its way towards them. "I think we have a problem." All eyes shot forward growing in apprehension as the crack kept coming, spreading its frosty fingers, dropping pieces of ice into the inky dark water below. It passed right between everyone's legs and continued into the fog behind them. The sound faded, leaving Team 7 in silence once again.

"Just tread softly," Sasuke murmured. Naruto swallowed his nervousness and placed his black ninja sandal down lightly, only to have the ice shatter beneath it, and his foot sink into the frigid waters. 

"That's cold!" Naruto shouted, jerking his foot out, throwing his balance off. He ended up stumbling backwards, knocking into Sakura. She tumbled backwards, waving her arms in attempt to regain balance, but only succeeded in landing on her butt.

"Oww…" she moaned, "Sasuke, why didn't you catch me?" But Sasuke seemed distracted, his blood red Sharingan eyes narrowing back in the direction from whence they came. 

"We have company," he said flatly, drawing out his giant shuriken. Without hesitation, Sasuke swung the shuriken into the ice, cutting it free from the rest of the frozen surface. Their 'ice island' began to drift across the river. 

"What? What is it?" Naruto squinted into the fog. "Damn, it's so hard to see anything." He withdrew four kunai and held them ready. Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly, focusing on whatever it was that was headed towards them. 

"Naruto, Sakura, focus your chakra into your feet, and try _not _to fall off!" said the raven. Instantly, waves of blue highlighted everyone's feet, latching him or her onto the fragile ice. Seconds later, their ice raft was hit, and it rocked madly back and forth.

"What was that?" Sakura cried. The raft continued to rock, over and over again, until finally with a loud "CRACK!" it had split into three pieces, separating each member of Team 7 onto their own private 'ice island.' 

Placing a kunai in his mouth, Naruto was about to jump from floating ice patch to ice patch in order to catch up to his teammates when his island see-sawed, sending his side high into the air. Naruto lost his footing and fell onto his butt, sliding towards the churning waters, and headed towards a large pair of jaws with vicious sharp teeth. 

Sasuke had also begun to move back towards his teammates when he was attacked. Teeth and claws shot up from the water, revealing another giant crocodile, its golden eyes shining wickedly, its scales rough and jagged. "It must be the torch that they saw," Sasuke thought bitterly. "How obvious. We practically lead them right to us," he added in disgust. Sasuke prepared to fire off a body chidori when he heard Sakura cry out a warning in the distance. 

"No Sasuke, don't use lightning attacks! There's too much water! It's too dangerous!"

"Lighting attacks?! Is Sasuke crazy!" Naruto thought frantically. "He'd kill us all."  
Getting back to his own problems, Naruto looked back at the gaping mouth he was facing. Rows and rows of teeth glimmered and a rough tongue lashed out at him. His legs were braced against the crocodile's ferocious jaws, keeping them from snapping closed.

A piercing scream echoed through the darkness, followed by a large _splash!_ "Sakura!" Naruto thought anxiously. Bringing his fingers together to form the seal for Kage Bunshin, two clones appeared above the croc. Dropping down, they drove their fists into the creature's head, sending it squirming back into the murky depths. Naruto twisted into a back flip, landing safely back on his feet. Scanning the area, he could barely make out Sakura's pink head bobbing around in the chilly waters. "I'm coming, Sakura!" he called, diving into the frigid waters.

Sasuke saw Naruto jump into the icy river from the corner of his eye before he was slapped in the back by one of the crocodile's spiny tails. His breath escaped him with a pained gasp as he fell face-first onto the ice. He felt the trickle of a warm, sticky ooze down his face and cloud his vision. He also tasted the salty bitterness in his mouth. Blood. The crocodiles had managed to get quite a few good hits into the Uchiha, smacking him around like a rag doll. He was lucky to have dodged as much as he had, but he was loosing energy, and fast. Scrambling to get back on his feet, he felt pain sear up his right calf as one of the crocs took hold, snapping its jaws into his flesh. He gritted his teeth and felt himself hit cold water. 

Sasuke found himself submerged underwater, the icy water wreaking havoc on his body and his wounds. He twisted his body to get a better look at his captor. It was _huge_. Much bigger than any croc he'd ever seen or read about. And then there was the large, golden eye. Sasuke couldn't stand looking at it. So damn smug. "Think again, you stupid beast." Sasuke reached back into the tan pouch on his waist and pulled out a kunai. Spinning it around, blade towards the croc, he stabbed that damn eye, _hard_. It squealed and thrashed, blood rushing into the water. Releasing its hold on Sasuke, he took to the surface. 

The water churned behind him, and he knew that croc wasn't done with him quite yet.   
He broke the surface, gasping in deep breaths and headed towards the safety of his ice island. Barely making it back on, he felt the breeze as the croc made another pass at him, missing him by mere inches. He had a plan, but he needed to make sure that Naruto and Sakura were out of the way. He just hoped he'd stay alive long enough to implement it.

Naruto kicked his feet and pumped his arms as hard as he could, hoping to catch up with the beast that had pulled Sakura beneath the waves. He could barely make out her pink hair as she was dragged further and further underwater. The beast seemed to have latched its nasty jaws onto her boots, ripping and tearing at the thick wooly fabric along with her tender flesh. 

Sakura flailed her arms and tried to punch at the elusive creature. But water was its domain, and down here, it had the upper hand. Nevertheless, Naruto came up with a plan. Using his signature jutsu, he created one clone to gather chakra into his right hand. It wasn't long before the blue spiral, Rasengan, came into being, which Naruto thrust directly at the crocodile. It roared, releasing Sakura, as it was sent flying backwards. The effect created a mini cyclone underwater which kept the other crocs at bay momentarily, allowing Naruto and Sakura to head upwards. Breaking the surface, Naruto sucked in huge amounts of air, and shook his yellow mane, water droplets flying everywhere. "Sakura? Sakura?" he firmly shook the young girl. 

"…"

Naruto treaded water as three giant crocodiles surfaced, surrounding him and Sakura. He pulled the girl closer to him. He was growing thoroughly irritated at these things. How dare they try to hurt his friends. He had no idea where Sasuke was and Sakura was unconscious. "That's enough of this," Naruto spat angrily, he normal blue eyes glazing over dark red, his pupils shifting into narrow black slits.

"Get down!" Sasuke's harsh voice rang out. Naruto turned and saw giant flames headed his way. He quickly ducked under water, dragging Sakura with him, and stared back up at the blaze that streaked by overhead. After the night had resumed its usual darkness, he re-surfaced, gasping and choking out water he had swallowed. He held Sakura's unconscious body in his arms. Scrunching his nose, he smelled the charred remains of their unusual enemies. "Heads up!" Sasuke called from off to his left. A rope landed with a splash next to him. Taking it firmly in his grasp, he held on as Sasuke pulled him back towards one of the only remaining ice patches large enough for all of them.

Once Naruto had approached the ice island, he lifted Sakura up towards Sasuke, who knelt down, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up. He then lent a hand to Naruto, who gladly accepted, and was pulled on board as well. "Is Sakura alright?" he gasped. Sasuke felt for a pulse on her wrist.

"Yeah, she's still alive," came the strained response.

"Good," Naruto flopped onto his back. He felt his body for any wounds. Naruto could already feel the Kyuubi's chakra rushing to heal his wounds. Sure, he was battered and bruised, but at least he was still in one piece. "Whew! I'll take Orochimaru any day rather than those bastards!" He lifted his chin and looked back at Sasuke. "You alright?"

"Fine," Sasuke muttered back. Though he didn't look it. Even in the dullness of the night sky, Naruto could make out dark splotches of blood, not only on the raven's face, but streaking down his entire body. The blood was already pooling around his torn up sandals. Sasuke's breathing was ragged, he was soaked to the bone, and he was shivering. "We have to get to the other side of this river. The village is not far off from there."

Sasuke limped over to one side of the ice island and knelt down, placing his hand back into the icy waters. He slowly began to row by bringing his arm back and forth. Naruto took the queue and did the same on the other side. Soon, their motions were synced and they were finally able to make it across the rough waters. The island hit land with a loud _THUD!_ Rising first, Naruto carefully picked up Sakura, bringing her onto solid ground. "Solid ground never felt so good," he thought to himself. Laying her down, he took his cape and spread it across her body like a blanket. It was soaked through, but it would help shield her against the wind. 

Sasuke was about to de-board the island himself when he felt a hard tug and pull. Something held the tail of his cape and was pulling him backwards. His arms grasped at his collar and he could barely choke out, "Na..ru..to.." He felt his feet slipping, inch by inch, and it wasn't long before he was yanked back into the chilly waters.

Satisfied that Sakura would be all right for now, Naruto stood and turned. "Okay Sasuke, now it's your…" Naruto had extended a hand towards the raven, which was suddenly no longer standing behind him. His eyes shifted back and forth as he raised his eyebrows. "Sasuke?" He barely saw a purple glove disappear into the black waters behind their ice raft. "Sasuke!" Naruto tossed his pack next to Sakura, planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and then dove in to save his closest and best friend. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted against the bright rays of the sun. "Dawn?" she wondered, gazing up into the soft blues and reds of the early morning.  
"The crocodiles!" she bolted upright, though there was nothing in sight. The blizzard from the previous day had subsided and the river they had crossed was now just lazily floating by. She turned around and saw the towers of a village's gates not too far off in the distance. Nothing but a large blanket of white separated them from their goal. "Guys! Look! We made it!" she sang out happily.

"Um..guys?" Sakura called out in confusion. She glanced down to see Naruto's pack lying next to her, yet Naruto himself was nowhere to be found. "Naruto?" she called out with apprehension. She crawled a few paces and noticed pieces of Sasuke's black cape, torn and tattered, lying near the river's edge. "Sasuke?" Concern and worry leaked into her voice, and a sense of dread filled her stomach. 

Rising shakily, a sharp pain shot through her left foot and up into her body. Her leg buckled, sending her crashing back into the snow, which was now tainted with spots of red. Hot tears of frustration formed at the corners of her eyes as the realization of the situation took shape.

"Don't cry, Sakura, you're a ninja," she scolded herself. Biting down on her lower lip, she held in the heavy sob that had lodged itself in her throat. "Now think." She racked her brain, trying to get all the pieces of last night's attack into place. "I remember I was being dragged underwater by one of those crocodiles and Naruto was swimming towards me. Then after that…nothing," she whimpered. 

"What happened to Naruto?" she worried. "Where was Sasuke?" Wiping away the salty tears with her pink sleeve, she shook her head and took in a deep breath. "I have to remember, Naruto and Sasuke are top ninjas in Konoha, and they'll know how to handle themselves." She hobbled back to her and Naruto's pack, picking up the stray pieces of Sasuke's cape along the way. Dragging both packs through the light white powder, she took off for the Village of the Trees. "I'm sure that the people there will help me. Hang on guys, I'm coming!" she thought determinedly to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Will Sakura find her teammates? What happened to Naruto and Sasuke? 

Hang in there for Chap. 4 coming next week!

Please comment and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	4. The Village

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!

Thank you for the comments thus far!

Rated: "**M**" for gore / fighting / blood / light yaoi 

So, without further delay, Chapter 4 of "**The Collector**"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura made her way slowly towards the large wooden gates, beyond them laid the Village of the Trees. Blood, both wet and dry, covered her right leg and ankle, and with each step, intense pain shot up her wounded limb. "Just focus on the goal," Sakura closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and concentrated. "One foot in front of the other." 

After what had seemed like an eternity, she finally approached the timber double doors. They were made of pine with huge steel rings hanging about three quarters of the way up on each door. A giant serpent slithered across both doors, sharp teeth bared, claws extended, its golden eyes glaring at the outside world. A large wall of stone shot off from each side of the doors, creating a rocky fence enclosing the village. Looming above Sakura, the place seemed very cold and unwelcoming.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted one fist and began to pound on one of the gates. "Please, someone, I need help!" she cried. No response. Raising her voice and bringing up her other fist, she began to pound harder, calling out through raw chapped lips, "Help! Someone please!" She continued to shout and holler creating quite the commotion, yet still, no one arrived. Growing frustrated, she pulled back one gloved arm, balled her fist tight, and rammed it through the door on the left. It bent inwards, creating a small gap in the heavy wood. Pealing away a few loose boards, Sakura managed to wiggle herself through the broken entryway and into the village.

She took a moment to take in her surroundings, trying to locate the hospital building. Taken aback, Sakura scrunched her eyebrows and her jaw dropped. This village was nothing like the bright cheerful one of her homeland, Konoha. Here, everything was dull, drab, and gray. Even inside the gates, snow was everywhere and blanketed everything. Glancing down at her boots, she noticed a partially shoveled path leading away from the doors, winding itself towards the center of the of the village. Trudging along she passed many small, brick cottages surrounded by thick stone fences. They were built in a formation as if the village was huddling itself to stay safe and protected from something. Though there were many homes, their simple exteriors were devoid of light and life. It was downright eerie.

She felt hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes while her boots crunched along the snow. Once again, she drew a deep breath, bringing her hands to her mouth, and called out "Hello? Anybody?" as loud as she could. Her echo carried through the buildings as if on a breeze and yet, nothing. All she could hear was the groan of the trees as their limbs swayed in the chilly breeze. They almost sounded alive. She looked warily upwards, and was startled by the presence they possessed. "I see why they call it the Village of the Trees," she muttered to herself. "They're growing all over the place."

Walking in depressed silence for a few more minutes, her ears picked up the faint murmur of voices. "Could it be…. people?" he heart skipped a beat and she headed across the path. A wooden sign entitled, "The Boar's Head" swung idly from a plain stony two-story cottage. She rubbed her sleeve on the frosty window, and squinted her eyes, but she couldn't make out what exactly "The Boar's Head" was. No matter. There were lights and voices coming from inside and that's where she'd find help. 

Limping towards the front door, she pushed it open, then slumped against the doorframe.   
Staring inside, she noticed it was quite the contrast to the dreary outside. Animal skins and antlers decorated the wall above the fireplace on one side of the room while a long bar counter lined the other. There were various drinks and rows of glasses lined up on shelves in front of a giant mirrored wall. Plush couches were placed in a half circle around the fireplace. The warmth was welcoming to her chilly body.

But what caught her attention were the two faces that stared back at her. One from behind the counter, who was dark and looked disapprovingly at her while the other leaned against the counter from the opposite side, whose thin red eyebrows had drawn together in concern. They each seemed to be in their early twenties. "Please…. help…. me," she panted out, her voice raw and raspy. Her breath came in exerted breaths and her vision had begun to grow hazy. She felt herself begin to pitch forward, her eyes closing, succumbing to the darkness that had invaded her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori wasted no time and dived to catch the falling girl. With a hard thud, he hit the floor, the girl slipping into unconsciousness. He let out a quick sigh, then narrowed his eyes at the man behind the bar counter. "Don't stand there gawking, Itachi. I need a room for her." He hastened to his feet, the girl draped in his arms bridal-style.

"First one on the left," came the stiff reply. His dark eyes followed Sasori as he took off down the hall. "Why my bar?" Heaving a heavy sigh, he tossed his cleaning rag aside. "Guess I'm closed now." Reaching back, he undid the tie that held back his long raven colored hair, which spilled over his lean shoulders. He then loosened the straps on his bartender outfit, letting them fall off his shoulders and down to his sides. "At least I can get out of this monkey suit," he snorted, loosening the black bowtie that was around his neck, and popping open a few buttons that ran down his white shirt. He strode towards the front door, bolted the lock and flipped the status sign to 'Closed.' "Another of Sasori's lost puppies," he mumbled.

Sasori shoved open the door to the tiny room. It was dark but he was all too familiar with the layout of "The Boar's Head." He'd been visiting here since the days before his sensei had died. Even so, his sensei was a good, kind man and so what if he over-indulged himself once in awhile. Sasori usually helped him into one of these guest rooms to sleep off the booze, while he himself became quick friends with the bar owner's son, Itachi.

He laid the girl down gently onto the mattress. Rolling up the long sleeves on his deep green tunic, his amber eyes took a moment to survey the damage. There was frostbite, the loss of blood, bite wounds on her leg and ankle, not too mention exhaustion and fever. "What could have happened to her?" he wondered.

"Sasori," Itachi called from the entryway tossing him a brown leather bag. He flipped on the light switch and a small bulb came to life. The room itself was simple with a twin bed off the left and a small wooden desk and chair to the right.

"Thanks," came the hurried reply. He pulled the thin blue curtain shut on the window, and then drew himself up a chair. Taking a seat, Sasori snapped open his pack, and began pulling out a variety of surgical instruments and wads of gauze.

"Good luck with her," Itachi whispered, closing the door as he exited the room. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, she's stable and sleeping soundly," Sasori wiped his brow while taking a seat on a plush barstool. Itachi slid him a mug of his favorite ale. Sasori grasped it quickly and downed its contents in one gulp.

"So," Itachi snapped, "why help the girl?" 

Sasori only stared. "That's a stupid question."

"You know how the elders feel about outsiders," Itachi bit out through clenched teeth.

"I'm a doctor and it's my job to assist people," Sasori stated matter-of-factly. "To hell with what the elders think."

"Well, I for one DO care what the elders think. This is my bar and I won't have you compromising it for some stranger!" Itachi shot back.

"Look, give me a day or two. I'll get her ready for transport and we'll go someplace where she can recover unnoticed by anyone. Alright?" he stressed, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Sasori," Itachi's dark eyes edged with concern, "you're already on pins and needles with the elders, and have been ever since you found that pathetic excuse for a human being…" He was cut short as Sasori grabbed his shirt collar, pulling them nose-to-nose. 

"_Never_ call him that again," Sasori growled. "That man is a miracle in surviving all that was done to him." Itachi winced at the sharpness of his friend's tone. Sasori shoved Itachi back and placed his hands on his head, his fingers entwining themselves into his red, short shaggy hair.

"You can't keep him a secret forever. They'llfind out, and take him from you," Itachi stated flatly, staring out the window. "They'll take away your license to practice medicine and put you to work in the forest, like some damn servant. Is that what you want to happen?" Itachi clenched his fists, turning back towards Sasori.

"I need him," came the reply. "I'm so close." He raised his head. "The cycle is repeating itself and he's the link. I just need a little more time," he sighed.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door. The two friends locked frantic gazes with one another. "Open up, we'd like a word," a harsh voice boomed from outside. Itachi slinked over to the window and lifted back one side of the heavy drapes.

"It's one of the elders," he mumbled irritably. 

"The girl's footprints in the snow!" Sasori gasped. "They know she's here!"

"Okay, now don't panic," Itachi smoothed his hair and headed towards the door. "I'll come up with something." Unlocking the deadbolt with a heavy click, Itachi slid his lean frame into the small crack that he allowed for himself. Giving a lazy smile he said, "Evening, sir. Something I can do for you?" he drawled.

"Itachi," came the stern reply, "you weren't at tonight's meeting." The older man puffed his chest and scowled. He was a large man who wore a oversized red overcoat, tan pants, and dark brown boots. His fluffy white hair billowed about his face and a long ponytail trailed down his back.

Itachi sighed mentally. "Whew. It's not about the girl." Brushing back his bangs he said innocently, "Meeting?"

Jiraiya grew flustered, his small eyes glaring at the young man, making the dark lines of red that streaked down from his eyes blend in with the redness of the man's round face. "Of course the meeting. The one this village has _every_ night to do a headcount. It's critical that everyone be there so we know who's here and who's not." He waved a fat finger at Itachi and poked at his chest, "You could have been taken."

"I was treating him," the lean redhead said, sliding in next to Itachi. 

"Ahh…Master Sasori, the other elders and I were wondering about you as well. A pleasure to see you as always," Jiraiya replied with a curt nod. "Goodness knows what would happen to this village if you had disappeared. Men as skilled as yourself are hard to come by."

"A sickness?" came a bland voice from behind the old man. A young man of eighteen stepped forward. He was dressed in a thick wooly gray overcoat, with black pants and boots. He stood lean and pale, yet his dark eyes were full of doubt and suspicion. He raised a thin black eyebrow. "Really now?" 

"Quite so," Sasori replied professionally, "It was best that he not be with crowds."

"Oh Sai, do relax," Jiraiya playfully ruffled the dark-haired man's short hair. "They are both here and accounted for." Sai stared hard at both Itachi and Sasori then returned to his usual bland expression. "They are hiding something sir," he stated simply.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Sai?" Jiraiya warned. "It's true that faith and trust are very rare these days, but let's not accuse our friends and people who are loyal to the village, now shall we?"

"But sir," Sai pressed.

"Not another word," Jiraiya waved a hand shooing Sai away. "Don't mind him," he said apologetically to Sasori, "He's rather in a rush to get to the bottom of these disappearances. Just like the rest of us are, no doubt. But youth can cause one to jump too quickly to conclusions." Sai's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"The old fool," he thought to himself. "I will find out what happened to Ino. Until then, everyone is under suspicion," Sai countered flatly.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Sasori, Itachi. Do be at the next meeting. You do not want to end up a 'statistic,'" he said, turning and heading back down the steps.

"Of course sir. Do have a pleasant evening," Itachi bowed from the doorway closing the door. 

"Sai, do try to be more personable, will you," Jiraiya disciplined.

"As you say sir," replied Sai, bowing slightly. He didn't tell the old man about what he saw in both Itachi's and Sasori's eyes when he had mentioned they were hiding something. He also saw the faint traces of sweat that had formed on their brows. "They know something," Sai thought to himself, "a fact which they will share with me, all in due time." 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sighed and leaned against the closed door. "That was close." Sasori merely nodded, his hand on his chin. "What is it?" Itachi's dark eyebrows shot up.

"That boy, Sai. We need to be very careful around him." Sasori warned.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi interjected. "But those ridiculous headcounts. Why doesn't this town actually _do_ something for a change? We're all just sitting ducks waiting to be hunted and taken to who knows where. Never to be heard from again. It's all so maddening," Itachi slammed his hands on the bar counter.

"That's why I need him," Sasori said softly. "He can help us end all this."

"I hope you're right," Itachi muttered back. "Damn the elders for shutting us all off from the outside world. To hell with their "self-sufficient" attitudes. Their damn pride has doomed this village and the people in it," he thought bitterly to himself. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke from his restless slumber, his eyes filled with grime and rimmed with red. Glancing over towards the still asleep Sasuke, he heaved a heavy sigh. They were safe, at least for now, from the harsh snow and wind that was blowing around viciously outside their humble cave. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, his mind drifting back towards the events of the previous night.

Hitting the cold water was a shock to his system. His muscles cramped and protested, but he willed them to keep going. He could barely see Sasuke, a fuzzy form being dragged along the river's floor, dangling from the crocodile's mouth like some prize. The closer he got to the raven, the murkier the water became. Blood filled the icy waters, blood that enticed the crocodile and infuriated him.

Dangerous red chakra had quickly overtaken Naruto's body, his features becoming harsh and feral. Lashing out a giant red chakra hand, he swung at the croc, digging his claws into its back. It screamed, wriggling in pain, dropping Sasuke from its powerful jaws. Sending out another clawed hand, he latched onto the retreating croc's tail, tearing it from its bony spine. The croc withered and bucked. It was finally put out of its misery as an angry fist collided with its skull. Its eyes lolled back into its head as it rolled onto its back and floated upwards. 

The urge to further rip apart the beast coursed through Naruto's veins, the thrill of destruction was intense. Yet he was able to hold onto the grips of humanity, turning his blood red eyes towards Sasuke. He dove down, retrieving the unconscious Uchiha by his collar with his oversized fangs, and then made for the surface. Once they broke the water's edge, Naruto swam to shore. He crawled onto the snowy riverbank, dropping to all fours, and dragged Sasuke by the scruff of his neck to a relatively flat spot. Releasing Sasuke from his jaws, Naruto let out a loud, deep throated howl.

Surveying his catch, he found Sasuke's body to be in pitiful shape. Rips and tears in his legs and back had blood seeping deep into the snow, changing it from an off-white to deep pink. Sasuke's hair hung limp around his pale face, ice crystals forming at the tips. His skin and lips carried traces of blue and was cold to the touch. Frostbite nipped at his exposed fingers. Naruto dropped his blond head to Sasuke's chest, searching for a heartbeat. Even with the acute sense of hearing from the Kyuubi, he could only hear the faint traces of wind.

Naruto's engorged red eyes enlarged further as shock set in. Lifting his head quickly, he slid a clawed hand underneath Sasuke's neck, tipping his chin back. He hastily brought his lips down onto Sasuke's, his rough canines ripping into the raven's thin lips and mouth. He forced a few deep breaths into his friend. Then he lifted his head back up, flattened out his palms, and gave a few hard presses to Sasuke's chest. "Breath, you bastard," he mumbled angrily.

Naruto repeated the process a few times before Sasuke began to respond. Sasuke choked, rolled onto his side, and heaved up all the water and blood he had swallowed. He wearily opened his eyes, a dull gray as opposed to the sharp onyx ones he usually had, and mumbled out "Naruto," before falling unconscious again.

Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha. His giant fox tail wrapping around them, enclosing them in a cocoon of red chakra. Sasuke's head leaned back; his thick icy bangs sliding past his face and over his ears. Naruto looked hungrily at the exposed skin and in both desperation and relief, began to bite and kiss at it. He could feel the warmth starting to enter back into Sasuke's cold body, reassuring him that there was still life inside. Damn, he'd almost lost him again! When they got home, he was going to have to put a collar on this kid.

Pulling away regretfully, Naruto's red chakra had begun to fade and he opened his eyes, revealing his natural cool azure color. Looking around, he had no idea how far or where they had drifted. The scenary looked the same as it had all day, full of snow and trees, yet the village gates were nowhere in sight. "There must be something," Naruto thought frantically, "we need to get out of the elements." Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out a small cave not too far off. "Perfect!" And that was where they had spent the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his azure eyes once again, he moved closer to the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke's color had slowly returned, the blue tint finally fading from his skin. Naruto intertwined his fingers into Sasuke's, and he began to massage them, the movement keeping the circulation going. His skills as a medic-nin were average at best. Heck, this was Sakura's specialty, not his. He had patched up Sasuke as best he could, but what he really needed was a trained doctor. Groaning at the helplessness of the situation, he sat back on his hunches.

Sasuke stirred, his movements startling Naruto from his depressed thoughts. The raven began to shiver and it was all Naruto could do but lie down next to him, sharing his body heat. Stroking the long ebony bangs with his fingers, Naruto leaned in to place a long, deep kiss on his friend's warm lips. Stifling a yawn, and satisfied that Sasuke wasn't ready to die just yet, he snuggled into the Uchiha's body and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sasuke was not so lucky….

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You really mustn't move around so much," Sasori pressed, "your bandages will break and you'll reopen your wounds." He firmly pushed Sakura back into bed.

"My friends are out there, and they need help," she insisted, struggling against the redhead. "Now let me go!" Sasori grew annoyed as he found himself practically wrestling with the girl in order to keep her still and healing properly. 

"You better knock it off, girl," came an aggravated voice from the entryway. Both Sasori and Sakura halted, turning their heads in unison to stare at the tall pale man. "Do you have any idea how much Sasori put on the line for you?" he bit out. Sakura shrank back from the intense dark gaze and averted her green eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

"Don't worry. Itachi might look like a prick, but he's really just a softy," Sasori added light-heartedly. Itachi snorted. "It's true," he smirked. "Anyways, my name's Sasori."

"S..S..Sakura," she choked back, stifling a sob. "From Konoha."

"Konoha? You're a far way from home. What brings you way out here?" Sasori asked kindly, offering the girl a handkerchief. Sakura gingerly took the cloth and dabbed at her eyes. 

"Well, we were sent out on a mission by your hokage to come help in the disappearances that were happening here," she sniffed in reply.

"Hokage?" Itachi and Sasori stared curiously at each other.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, we don't have a hokage. It's the village elders who run the show here. And hell would freeze over before they asked anyone outside the village for help," Itachi muttered disgustedly. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"If that's the case, who would have sent us the request letter then?" Sakura asked anxiously. 

"Good question," Sasori wondered aloud.

"Can I trust this guy?" Sakura though warily to herself. Sasori's amber eyes were so full of genuine concern that she couldn't help but blurt out, "Well, what about the crocodiles then?"

"Crocodiles?" Sasori and Itachi said in shocked unison.

"Sorry, kid, but crocodiles don't live anywhere near here. It's much too cold for them to survive, plus the river is almost always iced over," Itachi stated matter-of-factly. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"But it's true! They were crocodiles and big ones at that! They attacked my two teammates and I!" Sakura cried out in defense.

"I'm telling you, crocs don't exist here. It must have been a bear or something that scratched you up like that," Itachi rebuked.

"I know what I saw, and what I saw was crocodiles," Sakura insisted. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Itachi. A word, please," Sasori interjected, rising and heading towards the door.  
Sakura slipped her feet over the side of the bed. "You, young lady, will be of no use to your friends in that condition. Please wait here," he ordered. Sakura slumped back into the soft bed, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasori and Itachi quickly left the room, closing the door behind them. She could hear them murmuring, but couldn't make out the words. She sighed, knowing that Sasori was right. What good was she in such a condition? She might not be able to do much now, but she could speed up the healing process. Smiling devilishly to herself, she concentrated on drawing upon her pink chakra, but was left startled when she failed to pick up the familiar flow within her body.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked Sasori, his voice edged with worry. "I mean, you said you wanted to run a few more tests."

"I have no choice," came the pre-occupied response. Sasori was focusing hard on the syringe he was filling with a clear liquid. "You've known him almost as long as I, and there's no way he'll go along with this willingly."

"I don't know," Itachi rubbed at the back of his head, "he's so unpredictable." 

"Well, that's what this is for," Sasori squirted a bit of liquid from the needle. "It'll keep him under control while I get the answers I need." He raised the syringe towards the light, making sure the dosage was correct. Nodding in satisfaction, he brought it back down and placed it inside a small wooden case. "I'm leaving now. You stay here to keep an eye on the girl and make sure she's not found out.""Do you think he'll ever trust you again after this?" Itachi questioned. Sasori paused in mid grasp for his brown coat. He said nothing but Itachi didn't miss the wave of guilt that had washed over his friend.

"I have to get going," he finally bit out, snatching his coat and thrusting his arms angrily through the sleeves.

"Be careful," Itachi warned, placing a hand on Sasori's shoulder. The redhead nodded and opened the door into the wintry night. A light snow had begun to fall.

"I'll be back in the morning," Sasori called over his shoulder. He heard the door close behind him and was thrown into darkness. It didn't bother him though; he knew the village well and could navigate through anything. Taking light steps, he descended the stairs and proceeded to walk through the quiet village. This place was home to him, and yet, he'd always lived in fear of the 'it' that prowled the town, taking its inhabitants. 

"All the people that are missing, where have they gone? Why don't we ever find any sign of them? It's like they never even existed," he thought bitterly to himself. His brows furrowed thinking back to what Sakura had told him. How bizarre. Crossing the threshold of the village, he then entered the Western Woods.

The air grew cold and he lifted the collar on his jacket closer to his face. Taking a long glance behind him, he squinted his eyes, making sure that no one was following him. He'd been making this trip for almost ten years now, but it was crucial that no one knew where he was going. He couldn't let him into society just yet; he wasn't ready and either were the people who lived here. Even so, he had to be careful. Exposure could cause grave troubles for them both. He fingered the wooden box that was inside his pocket. He really didn't want to get the information using this method. But something had to be done, he'd have to put any personal feelings aside and do what was best for everyone.

Sasori was so lost in his own thoughts and feelings that he was completely unaware of the young pale man silently following behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Lots of things happening in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and am intrigued.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 coming next week.

Please comment and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	5. The Unknown Child

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!

Thank you for the comments thus far. It makes me happy

Just so you all know, same Naruto characters, I just twisted around some of their relationships.

Rated: "**M**" for gore / adult situations / yaoi 

So, without further delay, Chapter 5 of "**The Collector**"

----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good two hour hike through the dense woods and powdery snow until Sasori could see the silhouette of a small cabin just on the edge of a tiny lake. Gazing up, he thought of all the time he'd spent there, times both good and bad. He fingered the box in his jacket pocket and clenched his fist. "Maybe I won't have to use this," he tried convincing himself. He let his amber eyes roam the view, hoping for a distraction. 

The sky had finally cleared and the lake's clean surface was reflecting the light of the moon. Its waters were cold to the touch, but full of life. Trees grew thickly around the quaint spot, protecting it from prying eyes. Bushes and shrubs encircled the lake, then trailed up to the quiet cabin. The cabin itself was simple, had four small rooms, and was made of sturdy logs that were interlocked together with the corners squared off. Huge boulders surrounded the base, keeping the wood in place. A few windows dotted the sides while a slightly slanted roof allowed for any snow to slide off.

Sasori made his way to the front door, noticing the flicker of light coming from the rear of the cabin. "Ahh…he must be working in his studio tonight," he thought to himself. "He could probably live in that one room for the rest of his life and be completely happy," Sasori chuckled. Shaking his head, his face suddenly sobered. "This is not a casual visit," he scolded himself. "I have a job to do." Taking one last glance over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he raised his gloved hand and knocked. He waited patiently, listening for the opening of multiple bolts and locks to be released from the other side. 

A chill suddenly ran up Sasori's spine. Blinking his eyes, he swung around. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the dark brush, looking for signs of movement. His body tensed as a 'rustle' was heard directly in front of him. A white snowshoe hare had leapt from the underbrush. Twitching its ears, and innocently preening itself, it was certainly no threat. Its dark eyes soon caught a hold of Sasori, and it quickly scampered away. Sasori sighed, "I need to relax. No one but me and him are out here."

Clicks, Clacks, and rattling chains were heard, as the wooden door was slowly pulled open, the bright light causing a sharp contrast to the darkness of the night. "Hello, Deidara," Sasori smiled warmly at his friend. He still couldn't believe how much Deidara had changed since he and his sensei had brought him here. Deidara stood tall and lean at age twenty-four. His long, dusty blond hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. He wore a black tank top and gray sweats that were too long, as the cuffs trailed on the floor. Paint and clay strokes dappled his arms and face. He blinked through large, expressive blue eyes. Eyes that held a deep mystery and were darkened by the deep, dark circles which were constantly beneath them.

"I'm surprised to see you, Sasori," he said, voice rough and strained. "Usually check-ups don't come until the week's end."

"Thought I'd drop by, being I was in the neighborhood and all." Deidara rolled his eyes; this place was _hardly_ a neighborhood. "May I?" Sasori gestured towards the door.

"Of course, do come in," Deidara replied, pulling the door open further, allowing enough room for Sasori to enter, yet closing it quickly once he had successfully crossed over to the inside. The redhead bent down to untie and remove his boots. The warmth of the fire covered him like a blanket and he hurriedly discarded his coat onto a rack that was nearby. Sasori took a look around; making sure everything was all in order. The table and chairs still sat off to one side close to the old-fashioned iron stove, and a green couch sat opposite them, facing the fire. Cabinets and drawers lined the far side of the cabin. In the back, there was the bathroom, bedroom, and studio room. Rooms that he'd have to check later to make sure there was nothing amiss. "So?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Sasori hesitantly began, running his fingers through his hair. "There's something we need to discuss," he finished slowly. Deidara shrugged, making his way towards the bathroom to clean up. "Don't let me interrupt your project," Sasori quickly interjected. "Finish what you're working on and we'll talk then." Deidara nodded and headed back into his studio. Sasori quietly followed him and took a peak into the blonde's safe haven. It was littered with clay, paints, water buckets, and brushes. Deidara drew inspiration from the woods around him, and these days birds were a popular topic for him. The blond made his way over to an owl sculpture he was currently working on and silently began to bury himself in the project. Sasori soon found himself to be jealous of the pale flesh colored fowls staring back at him, for it was with them that Deidara spent all of his time.

Feeling his face heat up, Sasori turned away, heading back towards the couch and taking a seat. He flopped onto it, stretching his long limbs. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noted it was almost 3 in the morning. Normal hours for Deidara to be up, but Sasori should have been asleep hours ago. He stifled a yawn and his eyes began to droop. Staring into the hypnotic flames of the fire, he felt himself drift to sleep, his thoughts thinking back to when he had first met Deidara, ten years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hurry along, Sasori. The night grows dark," a young man called to the thirteen-year-old redhead. Sasori had just finished collecting the herbs and plants for his sensei's new medicines and was hastily making his way back towards the edge of the woods, the large wicker basket banging against his legs as he carried, half dragged, the heavy load. He was so absorbed in running and trying to beat out the darkness that he collided with the leather clad body of his teacher. 

"Oomph!" The basket flew up into the air. "Oh no!" Sasori cried. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the contents to spill all around. When nothing happened, he slowly cracked open an eye, and looked around. "Whew!" he sighed in relief as the basket hovered above him, balancing precariously on one of his teacher's palms. The basket slid away and Sasori found himself staring up into stern gray eyes. Spiky orange hair ruffled slightly in the soft breeze, the sun's disappearing rays glinting off the man's multiple facial piercings. "I'm sorry, sensei," Sasori bowed his head, "I should have been looking where I was going." He stopped as a big palm playfully ruffled his shaggy red mane of hair.

"How many times must I tell you, Sasori, quit calling me sensei and call me Pein." The man rolled his eyes, "Calling me sensei makes me feel like some old guy who should be living in mountain somewhere drinking tea all day," he muttered. "Besides," he puffed out his chest, "I'm only twenty-five, still in my prime." He smoothed out his leather tunic and pulled on his leather half-gloves.

Sasori stood and crossed his arms. "Well, the ladies back in the village know that if you were to choose them or your work, your work would win."

"I suppose you're right," Pein sheepishly agreed. "It's not easy being the only doctor here," he sighed. "But that's why I have you," he said happily, gesturing to Sasori, "to train, and take my place, so I can go vacation somewhere warm and get away from all this snow. Nice job on gathering these herbs and plants though. You have a detailed eye." Sasori beamed at his sensei's comment. "Well, we better get going. We don't want to be out here much longer," Pein stared at the sky.

"Why must we always turn in so early," Sasori wondered. 

"Unusual things have been happening at night and we don't want to be caught up in it." His gray eyes narrowed. "However, one day, I _will_ decipher what's really been going on."

"Konan," Sasori thought sadly. It had been weeks since she had gone missing. She wasn't the only one either. For almost three years now, people were being 'taken' as the term was now coined. Taken by what or who and to where, no one knew. Sometimes people claimed to hear screams of terror from deep within the Dark Woods, but when authorities had gone to investigate, nothing was ever found. Frustrated, Pein clenched his fist and slammed it into a nearby tree.

Sasori shuddered. He did _not_ want to be on his sensei's bad side. The two silently began the hike back to the village when Pein abruptly stopped. "The wolfs bane," he said flatly. Sasori raised his eyebrows quizzically. "I forgot I was going to make something for Jiraiya."

"I'll go back and get it," Sasori called over his shoulder, thankful for the change of topic. He grabbed his pack and took off quickly down the path and across the snow.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you," Pein called, shifting the basket to a better position atop his shoulder. He could barely see the young redhead as he made his way over a hill and down the other side. "Kids," he muttered.

"Now, I know I saw some wolfs bane around here somewhere," Sasori mumbled to himself. He shivered and put his hands into the pockets of his navy pants. He warily glanced upwards, seeing the first stars come out to shine. "I better hurry." His amber eyes lit up as he saw the purple plant growing on a nearby vine. He hurried over to collect the precious petals and seeds and was about to leave when he spotted a small dark opening behind some of the vines. "A cave?" He stared at it for a moment. Curiosity got the best of the young teen as he soon ventured inside. It didn't seem like anything special, just the usual rocks and dirt. That is until he slipped on something. "Water?" he wondered. Reaching down, he ran his fingers alongside his boot and felt a warm, sticky substance. "Blood?" He gulped, and reached cautiously back into his pack to retrieve his lantern. He felt feebly around for the switch to turn it on, hoping it would bring ease to his rapidly beating heart. It didn't.

What he saw, he wanted to gag, scream, then get the hell away from there. He would have done all that too, if a familiar half-gloved palm didn't cover his mouth. "Shh!" Pein hissed into Sasori's ear. "Be quiet." Pein strained his ears, hearing footsteps and muffled voices just outside the cave. 

"He must be around here somewhere," one man's voice spat in disgust. "It's your fault he got away," he spoke accusingly.

"Mine?" a deep voice replied. "You were the one on duty."

"Details," the other man muttered. "No matter. The kid won't survive out here for even a day. He's as good as dead. Though it would have been more fun to watch him die," he added wickedly.

"She's going to be pissed," the deep voice replied solemnly. "That kid was one of her favorites."

"Who cares, she got what she wanted, end of story. We'll just tell her the kid didn't make it and we dumped the body out in the woods. She's got other toys to play with. Let's get out of here." With a snap of purple chakra, the two were gone.

Pein loosened his grip on Sasori, who ran out of the cave and heaved. Taking a hold of Sasori's abandoned lantern, he saw what caused the redhead to react in such a way. Against the wall laid a huddled, shivering, frail mass. A thin, gray blanket was wrapped around it. There was no mistaking the pool of blood that it was nestled in. Carefully lifting back the thin shroud, Pein's jaw dropped. It was a young male, probably similar in age to Sasori. He lie curled up, his knees to his chest. Dusty blond hair lay disheveled about the boy's face and trailed down his back. He was wearing the tattered remains of a gray tee shirt and crop pants. Around his feet were strips of cloth, tied together into makeshift boots. His skin was pale, stretched taut across bones that were clearly visible, even in the poor light. Frostbite and hypothermia had set in, leaving the boy with traces of blue and purple in his skin. Reaching down to check for a pulse on the boy's wrist, Pein was sickened by what he saw. A bloody, infected mass of twisted muscle, tissue, and bone lay at the end of each of the boy's arms. They were crudely wrapped up with dirty, old bandages. "My God," Pein muttered.

The boy began to mumble and shift, turning onto his stomach. Pein swallowed, leaning in closer. He wanted to check the boy's pulse, and reached his fingers slowly up to his neck. Two ice blue eyes popped open and slid slowly over to look at him. Pein paused, caught in the depths of those soulless eyes. The boy's survival instincts took over as he bit down on Pein's hand, and then backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you," Pein spoke softly while rubbing the soreness out of his hand. The boy only glared back, his dusty blond hair falling over his left eye and around his shoulders. He lay in a low crouch position, never breaking eye contact. Tears streamed down his cheeks and anger filled his eyes. "I'm a friend, I'll help you," Pein continued gently, reaching out again.

"NO!" the boy cried hoarsely though raw, bloody lips. "Stay the hell away from me! You're one of them, come to take me back there! "I'd rather be dead than go back to Hell!" the boy spat fiercely. It was then Pein saw the edge of a blade that the boy had pulled from one of his boots.

The two faced off at one another, neither backing down. The hate and spite that filled those icy blue eyes was enough to make even Pein shrink back for a moment. "There's no time for this. Every moment that goes by threatens this kid's life," Pein thought bitterly to himself. The sound of a rock skitting down the cave caused the boy's eyes to shift and that was enough of an opening for Pein to get the upper hand. He leapt at the boy, pinning him down to the ground. The knife flew from the sheets and clattered across the stony floor. Exhaustion, fear, and pain had zapped the boy of what was left of his strength. He fell limp and slipped into unconsciousness. Pulling an excess blanket from his pack, Pein carefully wrapped the boy in it, then lifted the boy bridal style into his arms. "Sasori!" he barked out.

"Yes, sensei," Sasori called meekly from the cave's edge. 

"Let's go." Pein strode purposely from the cave, carrying the mysterious boy.

Sasori stared wide-eyed and quickly tailed after his master.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly made their way back to Pein's office inside the Village of the Trees. It was already well after dark, so the streets were deserted. So much the better. Sasori pulled the keys from his pack and fumbled with them getting the lock to open. He was terrified. This was one lesson that could not be learned from books. Finally, he was able to get the key to 'click' just as Pein approached the threshold and entered. He carried the boy down the hall, past the waiting area and into one of the narrow hallways. He chose the last room on the left. Sasori darted around Pein's body and pushed the door open, flicking on the lights. The room was small, and contained a steel table in the middle, with a bright steel light fixture hanging above it. Drawers and cabinets lined the sides. Pein gently laid the boy on the table and adjusted the lights.

"Pein, look, around his ankle, a medical bracelet of some kind," Sasori pointed out. 

"What's it say?" Pein asked hastily, discarding his coat.

"Deidara. Male. Age 14." Sasori reported back. "There's more here, but I can't make it out. It's all smeared and waterlogged, probably from the snow."

Pein took a quick glance downwards and noticed heavy blistering and purple welts by the boy's temples. He frowned deeply. "Sasori," he said steadily. "I'll need you to help me with him." The redhead blanched. 

"Me?! But I'm…" Sasori stuttered.

"You're my apprentice, and a damn good one. Time to go to work," Pein ordered. Sasori nodded and left the room to retrieve hot water, blankets, and bandages. While he was gone, Pein retrieved a pair of scissors from the drawer to cut away at the tattered shirt to get a better idea of what he was working with. He saw more of the same welts and blistering across the boy's neck and chest. It was then he shifted his focus to the boy's 'hands.' He carefully had begun to unwrap the soiled bandages from the wounds.

"Who the hell still does vivisections?" he swore angrily. "There's no way that the kid would agree to something as severe as this. And what's worse, they try to cover it up with a sloppy cauterization technique?" He carefully studied the mangled mass of flesh and bone and sighed warily.

Sasori ran back into the room with his load of supplies. He paled at the sight of the bloody mess that was Deidara's arms. "What are you going to do?" Sasori gulped. 

Pein stared hard eyes at the teen redhead. "I'm going to have to sever them off further to prevent the spread of infection. If I don't, the boy will die."

Sasori swallowed back bile that had risen in his throat. "How much more?"

"Right now, these cuts were made in the center of his forearms. I'll need to take it back a few more inches, leaving him with a small section beneath the elbow on each limb." Pein hated to do this to the boy, knowing he'd already gone through so much. But his life was on the line, and Pein didn't have the luxury of time to sit and think about it. He went over to one of the drawers, lifted out a clear mask then snaked it over to a breathing apparatus. He dragged the device over to the boy and placed the mask over his mouth and nose. Having just picked up the oscillating saw (a device used for cutting through bone) he turned around and found himself staring into those same ice blue eyes. They were hard as steel, but instantly changed to panic when they saw the surgical tool. Horror spread across the boy's features and he started to squirm and thrash. Pein tossed the saw aside and rushed over, pushing down on Deidara's chest. He shouted to Sasori, who nodded, then grabbed one of Deidara's ankles, securing it with a strap to the bed. He quickly did the same with the other. "Sasori, bring me the needle," Pein called, grunting against the struggling teen. The redhead raced to one of the cabinets, pulling out a long thick syringe. He brought it over and Pein, who wasted no time bringing the sharp tip to the pulsing vein in the boy's neck. Deidara slumped back onto the table, his eyes glazing over. Pein carefully laid the boy back down and pulled a thick leather strap across the boy's chest. Then, he turned on the machine, and was relieved to see the small fog of breath from the boy on the clear plastic. He returned to pick up the saw and gather other various surgical knives. "Sasori, this isn't going to be pleasant," he hesitantly began.

"I want to stay," Sasori whispered.

"Fine then. We'll begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen the next morning, changing the darkened sky to soft hues of red and orange. Pein and Sasori had finally emerged from the office, weary and exhausted. Their eyes were bloodshot and their clothes were disheveled. Sasori stared wide-eyed at his sensei. He had never seen such amazing work, everything was so professional, quick, and precise. Pein quirked an orange eyebrow at the teen. "Don't go idolizing me. That kid has a long road of recovery ahead of him. Not to mention all the other pain and infections he has." He took a seat on the steps and ran his hands through his orange locks. "Where did that boy come from? All those wounds were inflicted by someone, but who and why? Surely this kid didn't deserve any of this, heck, no one did. Pein's mind whirled with questions. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and grew lost in thought.

"Sensei," Sasori began tentatively, "I have an idea." Pein opened his gray eyes and stared quizzically at the boy. "I can make him new hands," he offered. 

"New hands?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I work with puppetry at home." Sasori was growing excited with this new project. "Let me try. I know I can do it."

"Hmm…" Pein was thoughtful. "Well, there's a lot of work I have to do on those arms and it'll be awhile before we can attach anything to them. But, you may go ahead and do so. I'll take measurements for you a little later."

Sasori bowed low. "Thank you sensei."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori awoke when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He checked his watch. 5am. He ran his fingers through his mane of red hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Deidara pushed open the bathroom door and stood, dressed in a pair of navy sleeper pants, his hair dripping trails of water down his chest and back, creating small puddles near his feet. He seemed to be expecting Sasori to say or do something. The redhead cleared his throat. "Why don't we go into the bedroom." Deidara nodded and padded inside the tiny room. Sasori stood, retrieving the small wooden box that contained the syringe, and followed in after his friend.

Deidara was already seated on the twin bed and was staring out the window at the rising sun. Sasori loved the way the colors reflected off Deidara's hair and body. The blond looked warily at the box. "Never mind this, Dei," Sasori said, dropping the box on the top of the dresser. He sat down gracefully next to Deidara. Turning to face him, he laid his palm on the blonde's cheek. Soft amber eyes stared into guarded icy blue ones. "Come now, Dei. What's with that look?" Dropping his hand, he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the blonde's. "After all this time too."

"I..I...don't deserve this. Any of this," Deidara replied, averting his gaze. 

"What, you mean those?" Sasori glanced across the way taking in both plastic hand prosthetics that sat propped up on a wire frame. "Or perhaps you mean this cabin that Pein setup for you. Both are quite substantial gifts aren't they? And to someone I still don't fully understand." Deidara instantly shifted his eyes and locked them with Sasori's, sweat breaking out across his brow. "Pein always believed that you were special," Sasori continued, gently brushing Deidara's hair behind his ear. He thought there was something hidden inside of you, something that could change the course of this village."

"But I told you, both of you, that I don't remember anything," Deidara countered.

"So you did," Sasori replied softly, sliding his soft lips across Deidara's ear. His breath was sweet and sent chills down the blonde's spine. Sasori moved in closer, kissing the tender flesh that ran down Deidara's neck. He brought his hand up and pushed down firmly on his friend's chest, who fell back into the bed. Sasori maneuvered himself to sit comfortably on top, his thighs sliding down and nestling between Deidara's. A soft hum was heard echoing through the room. Sasori rolled his eyes. "That is so annoying." He reached out to douse the small lantern with the fluorescent light bulb that sat constantly in the 'on' position directly next to Deidara's bed. 

"No!" Deidara said quickly. "Leave it on."

Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "What is it with you and this lamp?" he thought curiously. Even since they had set up a home for him here, this lamp had to always be on. There were a few times that the light bulb had gone out, and Sasori had to make trips into town immediately for a replacement. Deidara would be restless without it. "Alright, alright."

Sasori pulled his green tunic over his head, revealing slick contours of lean muscle. Tossing it aside carelessly, he brought his lips crashing down on Deidara's. He held them there, for a long, sweet moment, before regretfully pulling away. A smile of content graced his lips as he ran his fingers gently through the blonde's hair, twisting the ends. Deidara watched enviously as Sasori's thin slender fingers entwined into his hair. "What is it?" he asked softly. Deidara looked away quickly. Sasori gave a knowing look. He took his fingers and slid them caressingly across Deidara's face then down his chest and down his arms. They stopped at the blunt ends and proceeded to massage the sensitive mounds. 

"Sasori, I.." Deidara breathed.

"Shh." Sasori whispered, taking each mound up towards his lips. He delicately kissed each one, and then brought them to his own face. "Go ahead, I know you can still feel with them. You can explore my body just as I can with yours. It's really nothing to be ashamed of," Sasori chided. Deidara let his 'hands' slide past around Sasori's neck and lock behind it. He pulled Sasori down to him and kissed him with such desperation and gratification. He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him and Pein. Through all his problems of the past ten years, neither had ever given up on him. They gave him new hope, a chance to pick up the pieces and start new. He released his hold on the redhead, allowing him to rise back up again. A smile had spread across his lips but quickly turned into confusion when he saw his friend's amber eyes narrow in annoyance.

"A new type of therapy, Master Sasori?" a bland voice smirked from the window. Deidara tilted his head back to see a young man with onyx colored eyes and short black hair staring at Sasori. He was hanging off the window's ledge, his half gloved fingers draped over the side. They tapped lightly on the wooden pane.

"Sai," Sasori stated flatly. He was seething on the inside. "How the heck did he follow me and I didn't notice?" he thought angrily to himself.

"I see you remember me, how flattering. I must say though, the patient-doctor relationship certainly takes on new meaning here, doesn't it? And with an outsider too. Tsk, Tsk, you should know better. Pity how it would be a nasty smear on your reputation and credibility. One that Pein worked so hard to build for you," he continued with a sneer. "As for your friend, an outsider, well, he'd be put to dea…"

"What do you want, Sai," Sasori spoke through gritted teeth.

"A chance to come in and speak with you and your friend," Sai replied with a wave of his hand. "Is that so much?" Sasori narrowed his eyes, then dropped them to check on Deidara. The blonde's eyes had grown huge and wary. 

"Don't worry, Dei, I can handle him," Sasori muttered calmly. "I hope," he added silently. Sasori reluctantly got off of Deidara and went to pick up his shirt. He threw it over his head, and shoved his arms through the sleeves furiously. He stormed out of the bedroom, heading for the front door. Unlatching the many locks, he held his temper back as he opened the door, revealing a very smug Sai. The dark-haired boy entered the cabin, dragging in slush from the snow that had started to melt from the morning sun. Deidara had put back on his prosthetics and rounded the door. Sai took his coat off and tossed it onto the table. He casually walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, sprawling out his limbs.

"This really is some cabin," Sai said blandly. "Quite a nice spot for people with information to hide," Sai added in an accusing voice, his eyes filling with hate. He slammed his fists on the table in front of the couch. "I don't have time for games! Back at the Boar's Head you and Itachi were hiding something. If it has anything to do with Ino's whereabouts, you must tell me, NOW!"

Sasori stood heatedly in front of the fire. "How dare you march in here, threaten both me and my friend, and then accuse me of hiding information."

"I'm not a fool, Sasori," Sai spat back bitterly. "Tell your friend to come over here." Sasori hesitated. "Do it!" Sasori slid his gaze over to Deidara, and the blond came forward. "On your knees," ordered. Dropping to his knees, Deidara glared viciously at the intruder. Sai pulled rope from the tan pouch he carried at his hip. "Put your hands behind your back," he commanded. Deidara looked over at Sasori. "Don't look at him," Sai slapped the blond. "I'm the one you need to listen to." Deidara shot daggers at the teen. He hated being treated like this, but he didn't want anything to happen to Sasori, so he grudgingly did as he was told. Sai stepped behind the blonde, binding his arms. Sai then reached forward quickly, taking a wad of Deidara's ponytail into his fist and yanked his head back.

"What are you doing?" Sasori shouted, taking a step towards his friend.

"Shut up," Sai retorted flatly. He was searching for something. "There, you see," he said, pointing to a small tattoo of a crow's foot that was on Deidara's neck. "I can't believe you kept him here hidden all this time when he could have the answers," Sai growled. "Where did you get this?" he snarled at Deidara. The blond merely glared back and said nothing.

"I asked you a question!" he shouted, pulling back harder on the blonde's hair. 

"He doesn't remember anything," Sasori interjected. "He wouldn't have done the village any good if I brought him to them."

"Then make him remember!" Sai cursed. "I know you can. I've heard rumors of a drug that Pein was working on before his death. One that could control and let the user into a person's deepest thoughts and memories." Deidara's eyes filled with shock. So that's what this was about. He turned his icy gaze onto Sasori. That was the reason for this unusual visit. Sasori paled at the vicious look that his friend was giving him. 

"It's not like that," Sasori pleaded. Deidara only closed his eyes. Trust. How stupid. All this time, Sasori didn't give a crap about him. It was what was in his memory that was the true goal. He had information to those that were taken, and they had kept him around until they could get it from him. Merely a tool, meant to used, then discarded.

"Get the syringe that you bought, Sasori," Sai ordered the redhead. "We don't have all day," he snarled. Sasori unwillingly moved to get the wooden box from the bedroom. He returned seconds later, opening it and revealing a thick wicked looking needle. "That's more like it," Sai said, his voice returning back to its calm, bland tone. Sasori hesitantly walked over and knelt beside his friend.

"I'm sorry, Dei," he whispered. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." Deidara only stared back angrily. Sasori felt for the pulse on the blonde's neck, and slid his fingers gently over it, looking for just the right spot. Once he found that, he brought the needle up, pressing the sharp tip into the pulsing vein. He pushed down, watching as the greenish liquid drained into his friend, severing the trust and friendship he'd worked so hard to build.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to the sound of dogs barking and a man calling out to them. "Is someone else out here?" he wondered. It'd been three days. Three very cold and tiring days. If there was a chance to get out of this damn place, he was going to take it. He scrambled quickly to his feet and sneaked over to the entrance of the cave. Squinting his azure eyes, he saw a thin, lean man and counted eight huskies, parked nearby. He glanced back at Sasuke, who was still asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Satisfied that he'd be alright for a quick minute, Naruto stepped lightly from the cave's entrance and bounded up to the stranger.

"Would you happen to be a doctor?" Naruto asked quickly. The man turned around to find an anxious blond staring at him. Naruto stepped back, taking in the unusual man that stood before him. He had sharp pointed teeth, shoulder-length light blue hair, and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a long pale blue cloak and dark boots.

"You seem to be in fine condition," the man replied.

"No, it's not me, but for my friend," the blond added, pointing over to the cave.

"I see. I'm merely but a lowly apprentice, though I can take you to a real doctor."

"Really? That's great!" Naruto pumped his fist, a smile spread across his face.

"Let me bring my sled over and we can load your friend onto it. It's much easier to travel by dogsled through these woods than walk on foot."

"Right, I'll go and get him," Naruto turned and then paused. "What are you doing out here anyways?" 

"Merely doing some hunting," the man replied casually. "Though I feel as though I was very lucky today." 

"Lucky?" Naruto thought to himself. Placing his hands behind his spiky blond head, his brow furrowed. He didn't see any bags or animals on the sled.

"The winds are picking up, we better get going," the man urged.

"Oh, right." Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Someone had found them. They were saved! He headed back into the cave and couldn't wait to share the news with his friend. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" he shook the raven's shoulder.

"Go away, dobe," he muttered sleepily.

"We're being rescued," Naruto said happily. Sasuke's eyes were fully opened now. Who even knew they were out here? He was skeptical, but didn't want to rain on Naruto's enthusiasm. "Come on," the blond slid his arm under Sasuke's and slowly lifted him up. "I can't wait for a hot cup of ramen!" Sasuke winced at the pain that shot up his legs. They buckled briefly, stiff from the past three days of not being used. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to pass. "You alright?" Naruto's concerned voice reached out to him. He opened his onyx colored eyes and nodded. They shuffled over to the cave's entrance and ventured outside. "Look, there he is," Naruto pointed excitedly. Sasuke placed a hand over his eyes, shielding out the sun and trying to get a glimpse of the man at the sled.

The man smiled wickedly back at Sasuke. He could see why Karin was so interested in the young teen. His skin was like porcelain, thick ebony colored hair adorned the top of his head, and his body was lean, strong, and powerful. And then there were those intense eyes, truly unique. His crocodiles had done a good job with him, injuring him enough to render him helpless, but not damaging what she wanted from him. "Very nice," he added smugly. The pay would be good this time. "And how wonderful that he has a friend with him."

A slow recognition washed over Sasuke as he studied the man. His eyes widened and he jerked back, struggling to break free of the blonde's grasp. "What the heck, Sasuke?" Naruto said annoyed.

"No, keep him away from me," Sasuke frantically whispered.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Naruto replied, his blue eyes staring curiously at the raven.

The man had approached the two teens. "Well, here's our patient now," he smiled sadistically at Sasuke.

"Yeah, this is him. His legs and back got cut up pretty badly and we got caught up in this fight with crocodiles," Naruto explained. Sasuke continued to resist. "Stop it Sasuke, this guy is going to help us. Quit messing around."

The man reached over, taking Sasuke's arm into his own. "Time to go, friend," he leered. He reached his other hand behind the raven's neck and tapped hard enough to knock him out.

"Hey, was that really necessary?" Naruto pouted. "He can be quite a pain, but he would have come along."

"It's easier this way," the man replied offhandedly. The two loaded Sasuke onto the dogsled swiftly, tying him down with thick ropes. Naruto laid his hand gently on Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't worry, you're going to get better." Leaning in, he kissed his friend's forehead softly. "I'll follow by hoping through the trees," he told the man.

"Of course," he curtly nodded. The blond leapt up onto the nearest branch.

"By the way, I'm Naruto," he said cheerfully. 

"Suigetsu," the man replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** A bit of background here, I know, but there's lot to set up for future events. So hang in there guys!

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 coming next week.

_Please comment and let me know what you think._

Thanks! 


	6. Inside the Gates

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!

Thank you for the comments thus far. This chapter has a lot of stuff going on so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rated: "**M**" gore / adult situations / minor yaoi 

So, without further delay, Chapter 6 of "**The Collector**"  Inside the Gates

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been keeping pace with Suigetsu's dogsled for almost an hour. He kept to the trees, bounding from branch to branch, his dark cape billowing behind him as he stayed just above Sasuke. His friend was only a small lump hidden under a blanket on the sled, with only his pale face and ebony locks visible. Suigetsu was constantly calling out commands to his eight powerful huskies. They yipped and barked in reply, their bodies straining, fur blowing, and tails sweeping as they pulled their load towards its destination.

Naruto still couldn't believe his luck. How fortunate was it that someone had found him and Sasuke in the vast snowy forest. He was relieved that Sasuke was on his way to a doctor, but was concerned about Sakura. "Where was she? Is she all right?" He shook his blond head saying, "Sakura is a shinobi too, and she'll be able to take care of herself." He said that, but didn't believe it. True, Sakura had a sharp mind, but in reality, her skills and abilities paled in comparison to either his or Sasuke's.

"Naruto!" a voice called from the forest floor. Startled by Suigetsu's voice, he almost lost his rhythm. He managed to make a quick save off one branch by pitching himself forward to the next.

"This ice and snow is really starting to get old," Naruto muttered. "I can't wait to go home and get me a nice big bowl of …Ack!" The blond felt himself falling as his foot slipped on a stray patch of ice. He tumbled backwards, his foot shooting out in front of him. It wasn't long before he hit the hard snow on the ground with a loud _thud!_ Naruto cursed and sat up on his elbows. Suigetsu raised a thin eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Naruto nodded, accepting Suigetsu's offered hand. 

"Why did we stop?" the blond asked curiously. "I don't see any buildings or anything. There's nothing but more snow and trees." His azure eyes turned dark and he mumbled, "Maybe this guy's been out in the cold for too long." 

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this next part is a bit of a secret," Suigetsu said mildly, stepping lightly off the sled.

"A secret? Why is that?" Naruto's blue eyes filled with skepticism.

"Well, Karin just likes her privacy, I suppose," Suigetsu shrugged.

"Karin? Is she the doctor?" The blond rubbed at the back of his neck.

"You could call her that," Suigetsu snorted. "But really, we mustn't waste time." Pulling off his gloves, he tossed them aside, and brought his pointer and middle fingers up to either side of Naruto's temples. He pressed down, releasing an icy trail that snaked into the blonde's eyes, causing them to fog over.

"What the hell!" Naruto pulled back awkwardly. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he could not rid himself of the haze that now obscured his vision.

"It's nothing permanent, I assure you," Suigetsu replied blandly, as if he'd done this a hundred times before. "You can ride on the sled for a bit." Naruto sighed then squatted on the wooden edge, being careful not to crush Sasuke. Sulking about his poor vision, he let his ears take in his surroundings. Oddly enough, he didn't hear any birds, animals, or even the wind. The silence was broken at the _whoosh_ of hand signs that were quickly being formed behind him. Suigetsu uttered something the blond couldn't quite understand as the rush of chakra washed over and past him. He barely caught a glimpse of the purple chakra that flickered and shot off into the forest ahead of them. 

"Mush!" Suigetsu called to his team. The dogs whimpered, lowering their ears and tails. Eight pairs of eyes looked back, growing large and fearful. "Damn mutts, they always get like this," Suigetsu muttered. He shouted again, this time, his voice low and commanding. The sled began to move forward once again, though slowly and reluctantly. It's as if the dogs didn't like where they were going. Animals have a keen sense of danger, and this caused Naruto to become extremely wary. He looked back at Sasuke, sliding his hand over his friend's legs. No matter. If this was where help was, then this was where they needed to be.

It was almost a half an hour later when the sled approached a large two-story brick building. It was a foreboding place, dark and somber, with white paneling around the heavily barred square windows. A large black gate surrounded the property. "A little heavy on security, don't you think?" Naruto drawled.

"That's not to keep people out," Suigetsu sneered. Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion before he burst out, "Hey!" The blond rubbed at his eyes. "I can see clearly again!" Suigetsu nodded as he jumped off the sled, removing the keys from his jacket to unlock the gate. It swung open soundlessly. "Shall we?" he smiled. Naruto gulped as the sled made its way up the path towards the front of the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time," a woman snapped. She was standing on the front steps of the building, stamping her foot impatiently. She had a thin frame, and wore a long purple coat with a pink scarf tied around her neck. Her hair color was a bright magenta, which she chose to wear half of it long on one side while the other half was cut short. She pushed her dark-rimmed glasses back up onto her nose.

"Here he is, doctor," Suigetsu gestured towards Sasuke. The woman strode gracefully up to the raven. She brought her gloved hand up to his face, running her thumb back and forth along his jaw line. It was an unusual gesture for a stranger. And it was very irritating.

"Ahem," Naruto interjected, annoyance crossing his tan, whiskered face. The woman slowly turned her head to face the young blond teen. She pulled her glasses down, her matching magenta eyes traveling up and down his body. Naruto was dressed in a standard anbu uniform, well, except for the orange shirt he was wearing beneath his armored vest. He had a dark cape wrapped around him, insulating him against the cold. His blond hair was spiky, pushed down by the black bandana he wore on his head. Azure eyes stared back at her, then trailed to where her hand was on Sasuke's face. He let lose a low growl. The woman retracted her hand slowly, clasping it together with her other one. She knew what that look meant. These two had more than mere friendship holding them together.

"I am Karin," she said in a business like tone. "You've already met Suigetsu," she nodded over to the lean man who was unhooking the dogs. He waved back, a wry smile across his lips. "He's one of my assistants. As is Juugo," she gestured over to the tall, muscular man that seemed to materialize out of nothing and now stood next to her. A large green cape covered him from his neck to his feet. His dark brown eyes seemed to bore down into Naruto's blue ones. "You know where to take that one," Karin pointed over to Sasuke. 

"Of course, ma'am," Juugo answered in a deep voice. He took only a few steps and he was beside the sled. Naruto reluctantly stepped off the sled and watched as Juugo undid the ropes that bound Sasuke, who stirred slightly, then fell back silent. The big man bent to lift Sasuke bridal-style into his arms, and turned back towards the building. Within seconds, he was inside, the door closing behind him. 

"Wait! I want to go with him!" Naruto cried, leaping to his feet and dashing past Karin. 

"Not so fast," Karin grabbed his collar, stopping him dead in his tracks. "You can sit in the waiting room. My assistants have to do some "prepping' on your friend before I go in and do the real work." She spun on her heel, walking quickly back up the steps. "Well, are you coming?" she asked in exasperation. Naruto nodded and bolted up the stairs behind her. He took a quick glance behind him at Suigetsu, who stared back at him, his smile widening to reveal sharp teeth that glimmered with an evil joy. Naruto tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He hurriedly took off after Karin.

They soon made their way to a large reception area. Karin wasted no time shoving Naruto into a stiff wooden chair with no cushion. "Hey! Do you have to be so rough?" he grumbled. But the woman was already rounding a corner, her purple coat tails dancing behind her. "What about Sasuke? Where did that big guy take him? Lady? Lady!" he called out. "Great," Naruto muttered sarcastically, slouching down into his chair. He started to drum his fingers on the chair's arms, but grew restless so he let his eyes roam the room. The walls were white with a pale green trim near the bottom. A few chairs littered the main room while a large curved wooden desk sat near the entrance to a hallway. There were no magazines to look at, nor any pictures that decorated the walls. His nose wrinkled at the smell of heavy disinfectant that hung in the air. Everything was so bland and minimal. "Nice way to welcome people," Naruto said wryly. He stood up as a realization just hit him. "Speaking of people, where are they?" he wondered. Rising from his chair he strode casually over to the reception desk, expecting to see a secretary or security guard. No one. "Hn," his brows furred. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be a big deal if I took a look around to find Sasuke."

Naruto rounded the desk and entered the long narrow hallway. The same white-pale green walls lined the sides while numbered doors seemed to extend forever down the corridor. Bright fluorescent lights ran along the ceiling. Naruto cautiously took a few steps, his shoes squeaking along the linoleum floor. Stopping at the first door on his left, he pushed it slightly ajar, and glanced inside. He didn't bother flicking on the light switch, as the sun's last rays were enough to highlight the room. It seemed like an ordinary hospital room: a bed, bathroom, a few chairs. He shrugged and kept moving. Naruto stopped and glanced in each of the rooms as he continued down the hallway. It was just more of the same cookie-cutter rooms. And still, no people. After a few minutes, the corridor ended with a door that read "Employees Only." Naruto casually checked the handle. It clicked open with ease. Glancing over his shoulder, his azure eyes searching to make sure he wasn't being watched. Satisfied, he quickly slipped inside.

A long narrow staircase led down to a lower level. Naruto shivered, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the drop in temperature or because of something else. He rubbed his arms with his hands and began the long descent down the stony steps. "There is something else going on here," he thought nervously to himself. Reaching the bottom, the layout was similar, though not nearly as clean and polished as above. The walls were drab gray, bare bulbs hung from the ceiling, and gray identical doors ran down the corridor. He checked the first one. Locked. He tried peaking into the small rectangular window that was set at eye-level, but it was too dark to see anything inside. His ears perked up when he heard muffled voices. Naruto stepped quietly forward, following the sound, and saw a crack of light coming from one of the doors ahead. He slid up against the wall, and slunk over soundlessly to the source.

A young teenage girl with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes was secured with thick leather straps to a thin bed. "You'll get caught, just you wait!" the girl hissed angrily.

"Really? What do you think has changed after all these years?" Karin mocked. "The village has grown no wiser these past ten years and they will never catch me."

"Sai will figure it out. He's smart and he'll discover the secret to this place!" The girl struggled against her bonds.

"If he's so smart, perhaps I'll add him to my collection and dissect his brain," Karin mused. The girl paled, as did Naruto. "Well, consider yourself lucky, I don't have time for you right now." Karin rose from a chair and walked towards the door. "I can't have someone wandering my hospital without a proper escort, now can I?"

Naruto backed silently away from the door. "She knows I left the waiting room. I have to hide." His eyes danced quickly back and forth. Sneaking along the corridor with his back to the wall, he was hoping to find another open room. Sweat broke out along his brow as he saw Karin's shadow growing bigger as she moved to exit the room. "Come on, one of these has to open," Naruto muttered, checking more of the handles. Finally, a soft click was heard and he dove inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He held his breath and slid towards the floor into a crouch position.

Karin left the girl's room. "That blond sort of reminds me of the other one I had here so many years ago." Pausing, she let her mind wander back to fourteen years ago, smiling at the sweet memory. He was her blond, and she was enraged when he had disappeared from the compound. She shook her head, shaking her hair. "No matter. I need to find Naruto." She took off down the hall opposite from Naruto, her footsteps fading into silence.

Naruto finally let his breath go. "Whew! That was close." He was relieved, but confused. "What kind of collection was Karin talking about?" His eyes roamed the room while he thought for a moment. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he was able to see the vague outline of a desk and small lamp. Making his way carefully over to them, he snapped on the light. A few pictures dotted the desktop, mainly of Karin and some pale skinned guy, both of whom seemed to be in their early twenties at the time the picture was taken. They seemed happy. Lying on the desk itself were a handful of manila envelopes, each one labeled with a particular letter. Naruto carefully reached for one, wondering what kind of doctor this Karin really was. He picked up "H" and read the file. There was a headshot of a ten-year-old kid named Deidara, a detailed blurb about his vital stats and personal history, plus pictures of the boy's hands from every angle. They certainly were unique as they had little mouths on the inside palm of each hand. The hands themselves were circled and marked with a stamp, alongside a handwritten date from years ago. As for Deidara himself, it read "Subject status: unknown." Naruto eyebrows furred reading the faded red ink. "Acquired? That doesn't sound good," he frowned. He was placing the file back in place with the others when a light blue light caught his eye from the adjoining back room. "What could that be?" he wondered.

Naruto stepped cautiously towards the light and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood a giant glass cylinder-styled tank. His jaw dropped when he saw someone was in it. A young man, in his early twenties, was blindfolded and on his knees, legs sprawled to either side, and nestled in a pool of blood. One arm trailed lifelessly towards the ground, blood having dried and crusted onto his pale skin. The other arm was strung up, held by thick white ribbons. His head was tilted back, his spiky black hair falling from his face, while the circular part of a kunai protruded from his mouth, the blade having pierced the throat a long time ago. Naruto felt sick and turned to gag. "The guy from the pictures."

"I see you've met my intern, Obito," a familiar feminine voice called from behind him.

"Crap. It's her," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Karin strode up to the glass prison, passing Naruto without so much as a back glance, and placed her palm near Obito's cheek. "He really was a genius, you know. He knew everything about anatomy and how the body was put together. That's what made him an important part in all of this. We had worked together for three years, yet in all that time, he probably never realized I was stealing his work for another, darker purpose. He was so trusting, the fool. But he grew wise. He threatened to go to anbu in the Village of the Trees and expose me. Then he helped one of my subjects to escape. It was pretty obvious he did not support my idea." She ran her nails along the glass, carving deep claw marks into the thick glass, the sound piercing Naruto's ears. "And so, he became the first of my collection. Usually I pick apart my subjects, but Obito, his whole body was finely crafted. I wanted to display it in its entirety. Though he'll be used for my personal viewing pleasure while the others I take on tour with me."

"You're sick," Naruto whispered, backing up slowly, eyes never leaving Obito.

"He reminds me of your dear friend Sasuke," she added smugly. Naruto's eyes darted over to hers and deadlocked on them. "They'd make a nice set, don't you think?" Naruto's nostrils flared and he clenched his fist, charging at Karin.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted angrily. But Karin was fast. She easily dodged and back flipped up onto the top of the glass cage. Naruto snarled up at her.

"Feisty little fellow, aren't you?" she raised a thin magenta eyebrow, surveying her quarry that paced restlessly beneath her. "Using you in his visions was definitely a nice touch." Naruto blinked.

"How do you know about those?" he spat through gritted teeth. Karin put her hands under her chin, her feet dangling over the tank's edge.

"I know a lot about Sasuke and you and your village. Unlike how unknowledgeable you all are of the Village of the Trees. As to your friend's nightmares, that's my special ninjutsu. Fun, isn't it?" she mocked.

"Fun?!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those nightmares caused so much pain to Sasuke. They were anything but fun. Naruto flexed his fingers, feeling the sharpness of his nails extending into fierce talons. His hair grew shaggy, the whiskers on his face furrowed, his eyes darkened to a blood red, his pupils shifting into thin slits. 

"Oh, I've heard about you," Karin exclaimed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What a nice addition it would make to my collection."

Naruto let out a deep throaty howl and sneered, thick full fangs jutting out over his lower lip. "You won't lay a finger on Sasuke!" he snarled. Red chakra encircled his body, two long tails protruding from the base of his spine. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped to all fours, his body trembling in excitement. Shifting his weight back towards his hunches, he sprung off the ground to attack. But it was too late. Something sharp had pricked his neck in mid-jump. Naruto's muscles jerked, and then he lost all feeling in his extremities. He slammed into Obito's glass prison. It barely dented as Naruto rebounded off and rolled onto the floor. Hitting the wall with his back, a loud _thud _was heard, and he gasped. His vision grew fuzzy and dim. Naruto grunted then fell silent.

Karin hopped down lightly from her perch on top of the cage. She stepped purposely over to the sleeping ninja, pulling a small dart from the teen's neck. "Nice work, Juugo," she said, eyes glancing towards the shadowy doorway. The tall man nodded curtly, stepping into the light. A small crossbow dangled from his right hand. Karin focused back on Naruto, pulling back his orange shirt to reveal the seal that was quickly fading on his stomach. "So that's the source of your power," she whispered in awe. "Juugo," she commanded, "You know where to take him." The big man walked over to Naruto, picked the teen up, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was about to leave when Karin asked, "What about the other one?" 

Juugo turned slightly answering, "Suigetsu's taking care of him."

"Excellent." Karin checked her watch. "And just in time for dinner too."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke groggily opened his onyx eyes. His head was pounding and he was pissed. That Suigetsu didn't just knock him unconscious; he'd stuck him with some sort of needle that kept him comatose for hours. "Speak of the devil," Sasuke though wryly, staring straight into the purple eyes of the man he wanted to cause severe pain to. 

"Good evening princess," Suigetsu mocked, "did you sleep well?" Sasuke wanted to tell Suigetsu exactly where to put his 'good evening' when his stomach let out an embarrassing growl. "Glad to see you're hungry." The raven wanted to reach out and strangle that thin pale neck when he realized that he was tied down, or rather strapped down to a table. He was lying on his back; thick leather straps ran across his forehead, chest, arms, legs, and ankles. He even had a leather bit in his mouth.

"This is oddly familiar," Sasuke thought uneasily to himself. His eyes widened in realization. "It can't be?!"

"Ahh…I see you remember," Suigetsu smiled sadistically. "Though it's much more fun when you're actually experiencing it. The room isn't exactly the same, but you get the idea. Oo..here's a nice touch I know you'll enjoy," Suigetsu smiled smugly, clicking on the large silver lamp that hung above Sasuke's face. His black orbs dilated and he squinted his eyes against the bright light. Suigetsu flipped the lamp over, the light shining and rebounding against the ceiling, highlighting the room. Sasuke blinked his eyes back into focus, then they dilated again, this time in terror. Jars upon jars lined the shelves that ran along both sides of the narrow room. Each jar contained one pair of eyeballs, kept in a white murky liquid. They all seemed to be staring at him, though they were all blank and soulless. "I bet you always wondered what was in this room. Heck, I suppose Karin didn't want to ruin all the fun," he chuckled to himself. Sasuke struggled against his bonds. Suigetsu's expression turned to one of annoyance. "Come on now, I thought you would have remembered this part. You know, the more you struggle, the tighter the bonds?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's get your dinner ready." He glanced over to a small bucket and frowned at the contents. "Glad it's you and not me eating this," he muttered. "A mix of water, corn meal, salt, and milk. Yummy," he added sarcastically. Reaching over Sasuke, Suigetsu unhooked the clip that held Sasuke's bit in place. Sasuke licked his dry lips and ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, trying to get some moisture back in.

"When I get out of this, I'll kill you." Sasuke stated flatly, his eyes narrowing into an intense death gaze.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Suigetsu smirked back. He sighed, picking up a thin red tube and running it down Sasuke's throat, neck, and stomach. "Hmm…this should be long enough."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke looked warily at the tube. 

"Open up," Suigetsu ordered.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

Suigetsu sighed. "Must I always do this the hard way? How about I give you a choice then. Either I run this tube down your throat and into your stomach, or I jam it up your nose, down your throat, then into your stomach." Sasuke paled. "Well, what'll it be?"

Sasuke stared icily back. "Let's see you threaten me when I'm not tied down like this."

"That's not an option," Suigetsu snorted back. He balled his fist and brought it down right onto Sasuke's stomach. The raven gasped, but it was enough for Suigetsu to shove the tube into Sasuke's mouth and start it down his throat. Sasuke began to gag. 

"You have to swallow it, but try not to choke," Suigetsu advised.

"Bastard!" Sasuke thought angrily. But it was hard to focus on his anger when a tube larger than his esophagus was being shoved down his throat. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and stray tears slid down his cheeks. It hurt like hell. After a few agonizing minutes, the tube stopped. Sasuke breathing was rasp and ragged. His ebony eyes settled on Suigetsu who was attaching a funnel at his end of the tube. Suigetsu chuckled saying, "You think that was bad, wait until you actually taste this crap." Tipping the contents of the bucket slowly into the funnel, Suigetsu wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Down the hatch." The slop crawled thickly and slowly down into Sasuke's throat. It was ice cold, causing his skin to break out in goose bumps. The texture was chunky and grainy. Disgusting was a huge understatement. The mass caught in his throat, panic setting in, as he couldn't breathe. "You have to relax," Suigetsu said blandly, "That's the only way to get through this." Sasuke willed himself to calm down, letting the mass sink in and settle into his stomach. How humiliating. The process seemed to last for an eternity before Suigetsu began to retract the tube. Bringing the tube back up was even more painful. Sasuke's throat had constricted around the foreign object and didn't want to release it. Suigetsu tugged harder, hoping it wouldn't catch on one of his lungs and tear it. "Karin is going to kill me if I damage something she wants," he muttered grimly. After a final hard pull, the tube came free, leaving a mix of blood and saliva dangling from it. "Delicious, huh?"

Sasuke was too exhausted to answer, nor did he ever feel so sick and dazed. "See, Karin likes her people well-fed. Well, fed anyways," Suigetsu said, tossing the bucket and tube into a nearby sink. "I can see why Karin took an interest in you," he said, running his eyes up and down Sasuke.

"I'm not a piece of meat," he grumbled back hoarsely through cracked lips. But Suigetsu had turned away and had already started on another task. He was busy readying some black dye, stirring it with a tiny paintbrush. Once he was satisfied, he dabbed the brush on the side of the glass jar it was in, letting any excess dye drop from the bristles. He reached for the collar on Sasuke's shirt and pulled it down. 

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sasuke snarled, though it came out as more of a wheeze.

"It's her mark, the crow's foot. I'm just setting it. I'll make it permanent later. Everyone has one," Suigetsu explained coolly. Sasuke felt the cold dye hit his lower neck, the small brush strokes being carefully applied. He couldn't keep up with all of this. What the hell was going on here? Where was Naruto? His nightmares were becoming real and it terrified him. "Oo..I almost forgot. One more present for ya," Suigetsu smiled, slapping a silver band onto Sasuke's left wrist. "You know, these are more to remind us of who is who, cuz you know sometimes, the bodies aren't very easy to identify after awhile." Sasuke's eyes grew wide in fear and confusion. "And last but not least," he took another slam into Sasuke's stomach, causing the raven to gasp again. This time, the leather bit was fitted securely back into his mouth. "We don't want you calling out for help, do we now?" Suigetsu leered. "Though it's not like anyone will hear you or come to help you anyways." Suigetsu took his leave and headed for the door. He pulled it open, calling over his shoulder, "Welcome to Hell." 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself standing inside his apartment. He knew it was his because a large ramen poster hung on the wall near his bed and a healthy plant grew near the window. Dressed in a black tee shirt and orange shorts, he gazed around in confusion. "Why am I here? I though we were in that weird hospital?"

"Naruto," a deep husky voice called from behind the blond. Naruto spun quickly to see his best friend, Sasuke, leaning casually against his doorframe. He was dressed in one of his large white shirts that left his chest exposed. Black boots adorned his feet; navy blue pants covered his legs while a royal blue wrap went around his waist and butt. Running one hand up and down slowly following the length of his purple rope belt, he looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes.

"Sasuke! You're alright!" the blond was relieved. Sasuke shifted positions and made his way slowly and seductively towards Naruto. Running a pale hand up his opposite shoulder, he casually slid the white shirt down, revealing a lean and muscled shoulder. He did the same with the other and the shirt fell, hanging limply from his blue wrap. He brought his fingers up to his chest and began to rub at one of his pink taut nipples, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. Sasuke leaned over towards Naruto's ear, nipping playfully. His long thick bangs brushing lightly against the blonde's whiskered cheek. The raven pulled back and began to untie the belt from his waist. It fell carelessly to the floor and morphed into a giant viper with sharp golden eyes and an inky black tongue that darted quickly in and out. Its dark purple scales glistened as it began to wind itself up the blonde's legs. The blond shivered as he felt the smooth scales cross over his bare skin. The snake continued its trek up Naruto's body, entering through his shorts and up into his tee shirt.

Seeing the wariness in his friend's eyes, Sasuke breathed, "Don't worry about it, Naruto." The viper stuck its head out of one of Naruto's sleeves, its head and neck bobbing, tongue flickering, awaiting instructions. The raven placed his hand on Naruto's chin, gently turning his face away from the snake. A thin black eyebrow quirked, and the snake lunged for the tanned skin on Naruto's neck. The blond flinched at the contact of the viper's fangs digging into him. It struck hard and fast, then withdrew, sliding the rest of its body out of Naruto's sleeve and onto the floor. It coiled in on itself on waited silently. Sasuke's head moved nimbly towards the bleeding wound. His tongue ran along the bite marks, lapping at the blood. He drew closer, planting soft lips over the sore. Naruto gasped. Sasuke then withdrew himself from the wound, deftly sliding his hand under Naruto's chin and behind his ear, reaching back behind the blonde's neck. Naruto closed his eyes, his lips pursing for what was to come. Sasuke tipped the blonde's head back a bit then brought his pale lips down upon tanned ones. 

"How heavenly," Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke was actually being receptive to his advances, and after all this time too. Wait a minute. Naruto blinked open his azure eyes. Sasuke wasn't like this. He was never this bold or aggressive. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The kiss turned from one of passion to one that was cold and vicious. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his lips as the salty taste of blood entered his mouth. He tore his face from Sasuke's, but that only allowed the raven to continue biting and ripping at the blonde's tanned neck. His grip slid down and tightened on the blonde's upper arms, causing Naruto to wince in pain as sharp nails dug into his flesh. More blood trailed down his arms. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" The raven paused in the assault on his friend's neck, glancing up into confused azure eyes. Naruto gulped. Those were not the sharp ebony colored eyes he was used to. Instead, two bright golden orbs stared back at him; the whites of Sasuke's eyes had gone black. Two wicked looking fangs protruded from under Sasuke's pale lips. They were covered in his blood, and Sasuke was eagerly licking at them.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice had turned harsh and gravelly. The curse mark that sat upon Sasuke's left shoulder had activated. Black splotches covered the raven from head to toe. Sasuke recoiled as a shock of pain coursed through him. He then dropped to the ground, releasing his grip on Naruto. He doubled over onto the floor, his ebony locks obstructing his face. Naruto wanted to reach for his friend when the raven's back and shoulders began to ripple. The movement intensified, causing the skin to stretch, tear, and finally snap, revealing two giant gray hand-shaped wings that reached out, the fingers spreading wide and flexing. Blood shot everywhere, covering the walls, and even Sasuke himself. The blonde stepped cautiously backwards. Sasuke lifted his head, gazing up at Naruto, blood and sweat trickling down the contours of his face. He seemed to be caught and was struggling between the two forms. Naruto didn't have much time to figure out what was happening to his friend, before a clawed hand reached out, grabbed his ankle, and pulled. Naruto fell onto his back, and within seconds, Sasuke had climbed on top of the blonde's chest, his knees pinning down Naruto's arms at his sides.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this and called out, "Stop it Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" A crazy grin had crossed Sasuke's usually expressionless face.

"Let me ask you something, Naruto." Naruto's eyes grew wide in terror as the hand-wings on Sasuke's back curled and twisted forward, getting ready to attack, sharp tips glistening. Sasuke leaned in closer and whispered, "How does it feel…" He jerked his head back quickly while his hand-wings shot forward, their wicked talons piercing Naruto in the chest. "…to die!" Sasuke spat out the final words. Naruto wanted to scream but he couldn't find the words. He choked on his own blood and could feel the warm sticky liquid pooling around his body.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, his eyes glazing over and growing dim. Sasuke rose from the blonde's dying body.

"You have sentenced me to death by bringing me here. It's only right that I return the favor," he smirked. He rose from the blonde's dying body as Karin's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room. Sasuke searched frantically for its source, panic seeping into his bizarre golden eyes. 

"How does it feel.." Karin mocked viciously, "…to kill your best friend!" Sasuke shook his head, his hands covering his ears.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto recognized the woman's laughter, but couldn't place the name. His mind and memories were fading. He felt something slither over his body. The viper. Even it had come to seek refuge from its master, who was now losing all self-control. The raven's eyes grew wide as recognition entered them. "Naruto?" he choked out.

"A crime must extract a punishment," Karin's voice boomed. Sasuke reeled backwards grasping at his chest. "Can't breath," he panted out. He flopped onto the ground like a fish out of water, his hand-wings pulling themselves free, ripping more of Naruto's flesh. The blond could do nothing but watch through fading blue eyes and drooping eyelids. Blood poured from the raven's eyes as he screamed and howled in agony. "The burning! Make it stop!" He continued to squirm on the ground, his body withering in pain, his nails clawing at his own eyes. Karin's laughter grew louder, now joined with that of Suigetsu's and Juugo's. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Naruto screamed, intense azure eyes bolting open. "Sasuke!" His body was drenched in sweat, his blond hair matted to his forehead. He found himself lying on his back on a thin, hard bed. The soft glow of a lamp nearby did little to light the room itself. Naruto felt the pinch of restraints around his wrists and ankles, and struggled against them. Chains rattled, but held fast. "Damn that Karin," he thought bitterly to himself. "Am I now trapped in her nightmare jutsu?" His body sagged back onto the bed and tears slid down his cheeks. "What have I done?" he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Comments are appreciated! Thanks! ****

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Pain

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the comments thus far. I truly appreciate them. **Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture 

So, without further delay, Chapter 7 of "**The Collector**"  Pain

----------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara bent towards the ground as the memories from the four years spent in Hell came rushing back to him. His dusty blond hair cascaded onto the floor, obscuring his face, as his body shook viciously. Straining against the bonds that held his arms behind his back, welts and bruises were beginning to form on his tender flesh. 

"Deidara?" Sasori asked in grave concern of his friend. At least, he was hoping that the blond would still consider him as such. "Damn it," the red head cursed. "Give me that kunai, Sai!" he ordered the stoic teen that stood off to his side. Not waiting for a response, Sasori yanked the weapon out of Sai's hand and quickly turned it over, using the blade to cut the ropes that bound Deidara. The blonde's hands immediately went to his pulsing temples. "Deidara. What's happening?" Sasori worriedly asked.

"Did it work or not?" Sai cut in irritably. 

"What do you think?" Sasori bit back angrily. Immediately, he turned his attention back towards his friend, who was now rubbing his hands up and down his arms, mumbling incoherently. Dropping to his knees as well, Sasori gently brushed the hair away from Deidara's face. He found himself staring into bloodshot eyes, heavily rimmed with dark circles. His large soft brown pupils met with those that had dilated to the size of mere flecks of ice. Reaching a palm out he pressed it lightly against Deidara's cheek, then moved it slowly up towards his forehead. Sasori retracted his hand immediately. "He's burning up!" 

"An unfortunate side effect," Sai replied blandly.

"We can't journey like this. We'll have to hold off and wait until…" 

"We do _not_ wait. We leave now," Sai growled, pulling Sasori back and bringing them nose-to-nose.

"Let me at least head back to my office and get something for Dei," Sasori argued. "He'll be of no use to us if he died along the way, now would he?" 

Sai nodded sullenly, shoving the redhead away. "Fine,I will wait for you outside then." Gathering his coat from the couch, Sai swung it around his shoulders, stuffing his arms through the sleeves and made his way to the front door, letting it slam shut behind him.  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Sasori turned back to Deidara, then placed a hand on the blonde's back He began to gently rub back and forth and whispered softly, "Deidara, please. Talk to me. Tell me what you remember."

Letting his hands fall to the floor, Deidara sat back onto his hunches, turning an icy stare onto Sasori. "Everything," he whispered, shock evident in his voice. Sasori was taken aback. The drug that Pein had created and was now injected into Deidara's body, had it actually worked? Memories and events that seemed to be locked forever, their doors now stood wide open. Despite the evident pain the blond was in, Sasori couldn't help himself. He was curious to know what happened to his friend over ten years ago. It was for research, he told himself, to better understand why Deidara was the way he was, and find out what secrets he held about the taken. 

"Deidara, we need to go," Sasori spoke softly. 

"Please," the blond pleaded, "Don't make me go back there." 

Sasori's heart sank. How could he do this? "I'm sorry," was all he managed to say, averting his eyes.

Narrowing his own eyes, Deidara rose shakily to his feet. "You'll find the answers at Huntington Ridge," the blond replied bitterly. "A name that equals that of Hell itself."

"I've never heard of it," Sasori replied with interest.

"Of course you haven't. Only those held there know of it. It's the last place they ever see." Deidara's eyes began to grow cloudy. Sasori could see the blond fighting with himself for control, but the drug was too powerful. He had to obey. He had no choice. "But you'll be learning more about that soon enough. We shouldn't keep Sai waiting." The blond turned, heading towards his bedroom to change into travel attire. Within seconds, he had reappeared; garbed in black boots, blue pants, and a navy overcoat. A tan scarf was wrapped around his neck. He walked past Sasori without so much as a side glance, pulling the front door open to reveal the dreary overcast sky and snowy white ground.

"Here's the star now," Sai faked a smile. Sasori scowled, quickly grabbing his own coat and following them out, the door swinging shut behind him. "Alright then. You say we need to go into town. Let's make this quick." Sai crossed his arms. 

"That fever of Deidara's is critical. I have a supplement that I can give him once we get there. Afterwards, we can go to Huntington Ridge," Sasori answered.

"So that's the name of the place," Sai replied thoughtfully. "It's good that we've obtained a key to access it."

"A key?" Sasori questioned, raising a thin red eyebrow.

"The key," Sai stated, pointing at Deidara. "I had my suspicions but I had to be sure." Sasori was confused. "The mark on his neck. _That_ is the key." Sai called out in exasperation. "It's good that we have a live one. For apparently in death, the mark cannot release the seal. Isn't that right, Deidara?"

"That is correct," came the stiff reply. "The seal is maintained by our chakra, though we are physically cut off from it. We are allowed just enough to sustain life."

"Enough chit-chat. The town is a hike away, so it's time to move. Once we get there, don't try anything foolish like try to escape. My position with the Elders grants me all sorts of privileges and access. You won't get far, trust me," Sai smirked. He turned on his heel and started the long hike back towards the Village of the Trees. Sasori sighed, staring into the glossy blue eyes of his friend. He reached out a gloved hand uncertainly, but stopped. No. He was a betrayer. Whatever he had with the blond was over. Dropping his arm like a stone back to his side, he motioned for Deidara to follow Sai, while he himself brought up the rear.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Although his exterior maintained the cool and expressionless characteristics he was known for, inside Sasuke was terrified. Endless jars of eyes ran along either side of him on various shelves. It was downright creepy. Trapped beneath the thick leather straps of a strange table, his options were extremely limited. But he had taken his nightmares to heart, strangely enough. His wrists were strapped down, palms face up, granting him a small advantage. The fingers on his left hand began to curl towards the bottom of his palm. There, they began to rub against his armguard, slowly pulling down a small kunai he had tucked away. He'd barely made any progress before he heard the door to his room swing open. His fingers froze, small beads of sweat breaking out along his forehead.

"Hello, Sasuke," Karin said sweetly. The raven returned her greeting with a stone cold one. "Oh don't be like that," she pouted. Seeing the beads of sweat on Sasuke, she leaned in, planting her soft lips on his forehead. "Salty, I like that," she commented, licking her lips. Sasuke wanted to retaliate, but the leather bit didn't give him the chance.  
"I'm sure you won't mind if I _borrow_ that lovely black shirt of yours as I'm sure there's an Uchiha fan on the back of it." She scolded herself, "Of course there is. You always have one." She stepped over to the far side of the room and reached into a drawer. Withdrawing a small sharp knife, she returned to Sasuke. "Hmm…how shall I do this? Ha! I know," she said coyly. Stretching one of her long, booted legs over Sasuke's hips, she pulled herself over and sat perched on top of the raven. His dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. She ran the knife skillfully back and forth between her fingers, much like one would do with a coin. Running her opposite hand down Sasuke's cheek, she toyed with his ebony bangs for a moment, her magenta eyes riveted on Sasuke's dark orbs. "Those are beautiful, but it's the Sharingan that is truly magnificent. Soon enough, though, soon enough." The hand with the knife came down towards the collar of Sasuke's black shirt, thus she began to expertly cut away at the fabric, drawing lines down across his chest and shoulders, being careful not too puncture any of the pale flesh. The soft cotton gave way easily enough and the shirt soon fell from Sasuke's lean frame. He shivered as the cool air rushed over his now exposed chest and stomach. She coolly collected the pieces.

"I have to give this to your friend. Seems you two are leverage for one another. Works to my advantage." Karin kicked her legs back and gave an evil laugh. Sasuke flinched, feeling the kunai's sharp tip prick his left forearm. He hoped that Karin didn't see his reaction. Sobering up, she added, "I have to tell you, these arm guards are a nice touch. I think I'll leave them on when I work on you later." Karin looked deep into the onyx eyes, seeing the questions that lingered there. She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Nothing has happened to your friend…" she paused dramatically "…yet." She laughed again, seeing the anger course through Sasuke's body.

Slipping off of Sasuke's hips, Karin adjusted her glasses and smoothed out her purple long sleeved shirt. "Before I go, I might as well get you ready." She went to the far side of the room, this time returning with a cart, an IV tube, and a small bag containing a clear liquid. Taking a small cotton ball from a jar on the top shelf of the cart, she then pulled out a bottle of alcohol from one of the drawers. Combining the two, she bent over Sasuke and began to rub it on the soft flesh on the inside of the raven's right elbow.  
Sasuke watched her warily. He knew what was coming. Tossing away the cotton ball, Karin hooked the IV tube up to the unknown liquid bag with one end, then began to search for Sasuke's vein with the other. "It's always easier when the person is scared. Their veins just seem to jump out." The raven glowered at her. He was an Uchiha, damn it, and he did not show fear. He winced as the small needle on the IV made contact, breaking through his skin. The liquid began to slowly drain from the bag, down the tube, and into him. Sasuke felt betrayed by his own body as it warmed to the foreign substance. His body began to relax, and his eyes drooped. "That should do it. I'll be off then." Karin rose and headed for the door, leaving Sasuke once again alone in the room of eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had long since given up on struggling against his chains. His wrists and ankles were throbbing after all the strain he put on them. The tiny trails of blood had dried and crusted onto his arms and into his hair. It made him shiver. "How long have I been here?" he wondered, staring up at the ceiling. Raising his head as best he could from the bed, he saw the thin outline of light around a doorframe near the front of the room, and it seemed to be growing. Someone was coming.

"Enjoying your stay?" Karin mocked. 

"You!" Naruto's azure eyes blazed with rage.

"Yes, it is I." Pushing her glasses up onto her nose Karin added, "Come now, I want to see the spiral again."

"Spiral?" Naruto blinked.

"Juugo," Karin called without looking behind her. "Come here." The tall man entered silently, his green cape still keeping most of him hidden, other than the wild orange hair on top of his head. He was pushing a metal cart full of various bottles and medical supplies towards them.

"That guy is always around, so why don't I ever sense him or his chakra?" Naruto muttered to himself. Juugo didn't even glance at Naruto as he busied himself by readying a syringe.

"Need better lighting?" Karin asked innocently. Smiling wickedly down at Naruto, she walked over the light switch and flicked on the overhead bulb. The room was illuminated, revealing various patches of skin hanging on the walls. Each piece seemed to be adorned with some type of tattoo or various inked marking. 

"Is that…" Naruto's tanned face paled.

"Human skin, why yes, it is," Karin replied, striding back towards Naruto. "Some people consider the body to be a canvas. Well, now that canvas is a part of my collection." It didn't take long for Naruto to understand what was in store for him. "Now, let's see your tattoo," she asked again with more force. 

"It doesn't work that way," Naruto deadpanned, closing his eyes to the skins, wishing he was anywhere besides this horrible place.

"Oh that's right. You need a little motivation, I suppose." Withdrawing a black piece of fabric from her tan pouch, she drawled, "Look familiar?" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the slashed up Uchiha fan that dangled between the lose strips of black cotton. Karin was twirling and twisting it around her fingers.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What have you done with Sasuke?"

"What indeed," Karin countered vaguely. 

Torn between anger and fear for both himself and Sasuke, Naruto opened his eyes, the azure blue no longer there, but replaced with a deep blood red. The circular pupils had morphed into thin slits. Flexing his fingers, he felt his nails grow sharp and fierce, cutting into his own palms. The whiskers on his cheeks grew thick and broader, while razor-sharp fangs protruded from his lips. Karin pulled back on Naruto's orange shirt, reveling in the sight on the dark spiral that had appeared on the teen's stomach. Reaching back, she asked for the syringe that Juugo had readied. "You know what to do," she ordered.  
Juugo nodded, handed her the tool, and then stepped around her, seizing Naruto's upper arms with an iron grip. He shoved the blond roughly back down into the bed, further restricting his movements. Naruto snarled at the both of them: Juugo, who stared down at him impassively, and Karin, who was now running a finger down his flat stomach and tracing the symbol to its center. Once she found it, she leaned in and kissed the depression of his belly button, darting her warm tongue in and out. "Perfect," she breathed, bringing up the syringe. Naruto tried pulling further away from the crazy woman, but he had nowhere to go as the needle's tip pricked his tanned flesh, a dark purplish liquid being injected. Naruto's body broke out in goose bumps and he shivered uncontrollably. It was as if ice were flowing through his veins rather than blood. Gripping Naruto's chin within her thumb and forefingers, Karin forced him to look at her. "You know what else, I like these whiskers too." Naruto's eyes narrowed. Jerking his head out of her grasp, he opened his mouth to try and bite at her hand. "Tsk, tsk," Karin scolded, barely getting her hand out of the way of the vicious fangs. "I suppose I'll need to do something about that."

Turning back to the cart, she reached into one of the lower drawers and withdrew a thin silver instrument. It had two handles that were parallel to each other and stood at about 8 inches in length that extended from a small round metal nub. A thin leather strap dangled off the front of the nub. "Juugo," she prompted. The tall man released his grip on Naruto's arms, and went to the blonde's face. Gripping the lower jaw with one hand and Naruto's upper jaw with the other, he began to separate the two, inch by inch. Gasping and snarling, Naruto tried to tear away, yet to no avail. It only took Karin a second to insert the nub into the blonde's mouth, where it rested on his tongue. Running the leather strap around the base of Naruto's head, she secured it in place by tightening the strap and tying off the excess fabric. "By the way, that's not just for keeping you quiet. In fact, when I push the handles together, it will force that nub that's inside your mouth to expand, which in turn, will open your mouth for teeth extraction." Naruto's eyes widened. Karin smirked, hands resting on her hips. "In the meantime, that icy feeling you have, it's a type of paralyzer. See, Juugo does a better job with the skin when the subject is still. But I wouldn't want to miss out on what's going to happen to you, so you won't be able to move yet you'll still be aware of everything. Nice, huh?" she winked. "Alright then," Karin stretched her arms above her head. "You can take it from here, Juugo. I have one more thing I have to do before I call it quits for the day." Karin stepped lightly back towards the door and left without a backwards glance.

"Shall we get started then?" Juugo's deep voice penetrated the silence that followed Karin's leave. Naruto couldn't even focus on what the man was saying. His jaws throbbed with pain as did his upper arms, while deep bruises and welts formed from the rough treatment. The chains seemed to constrict around his wrists and ankles leaving him to the mercy of the tall, quiet man. "The shirt is going to get in the way," Juugo sighed. "She should have removed it before you were chained up." Pulling up Naruto's shirt towards his shoulders, the tall man pinned it down on either side using two spare scalpels. Naruto was flustered and terrified, though annoyance took priority at the moment. Juugo was staring down at the blond with interest before he turned away.

_"What the hell is this stupid giant looking at?"_ Naruto thought bitterly to himself. _"My chakra is frozen, Dead. There's nothing to see." _

Juugo had placed a heavy silver bucket onto the cart next to Naruto and was now searching for something else. Naruto happened to catch the reflection of himself in the shiny material. The mouth contraption looked horrible attached to his face like that. It felt horrible too. Risking a second glance, he was shocked to see dark red irises staring back at him. _"I'm still in Kyuubi mode? How can that be? I don't feel any chakra."_

Juugo lifted his head to see Naruto scrunching his eyebrows at his reflection in the bucket. "Your chakra was frozen at this point and that's how you'll look for awhile, so you might as well get used to it." Naruto blinked his eyes in alarm. He never stayed like this for long periods of time. He had no idea what would happen. Juugo didn't seem too concerned, as he dipped an oversized paintbrush into the bucket. A cream colored liquid dripped from the bristles as it was pulled out. Juugo gently brought the brush down onto the spiral on his stomach, and he began to paint. The brush swept deftly over his body, the creamy color of the liquid darkening his already tanned skin. Naruto didn't understand what he was doing and he certainly couldn't ask. He laid his head back on the pillow and waited to see what would happen. What else could he do? In an odd way, the brushstrokes relaxed him and he closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and he'd wake up, find himself nestled in the arms of Sasuke, both of them warm and safe. Naruto was brought out of his fantasy when he felt the same brush strokes being applied to his face. His eyes bolted open to see Juugo painting the same creamy liquid onto his cheeks, making sure they covered his whiskers. He tried to growl, but only ended up making some sort of pathetic whimpering sound. "That should be enough," Juugo stated, tossing his brush and bucket back onto the cart. He then pushed it back towards the far wall. Stifling a yawn, he ran his other hand through his spiky orange hair. "I got one more thing for you," he mumbled. Sliding open the smallest drawer on the cart, he withdrew a silver bracelet. He walked tiredly back to Naruto, slapping the band onto the blonde's wrist. "Now, this whole process takes awhile, so I'll be back to finish you up later." He turned, headed towards the door, flicking the light off as he headed out. Naruto was left in complete darkness, alone with his thoughts.

It was dark, uncomfortable, and painful. Naruto lay in the dead silence, racking his brain for any type of solution to get out of his situation. There seemed to be no answer. _"Could things possibly get any worse?"_ he thought sourly. Sure enough, extreme pain shot through his face and stomach as the skin that was painted began to tighten, toughen, and dry out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're still awake, I see," Karin crossed her hands across her chest. "You are a fighter, I'll give you that."

Sasuke muttered a "Hn" through his bit. She had no idea just how hard it was to fight the narcotics that ran through his body. Sleep seemed so wonderful right now. No. He shook his head, his ebony bangs rubbing gently against his face. Damn her and her drugs.

"Before I head home for today, I figured I'd set you up for the procedure I have planned for you tomorrow," Karin stated mildly. "I'm sure you remember that nifty device with the eight needles from your nightmares, hmmm?" Sasuke blanched, any ideas of sleep evaporating. He had hoped that that was something his limited imagination had invented. Apparently not, as the unusual contraption was wheeled over to him. Karin positioned the device above his dark head, where the machine whirred to life. Those same two dirty bulbs blazed with light as the thin piece of steel extended downwards towards his head. It stopped as it leveled out with his face. The end opened, revealing two claws containing those same dreaded needles from before, a total of eight, four on either side. They soon moved into position, halting when they were parallel with his temples. Small tips shown viciously in his peripheral vision. A clear, waxy liquid dripped slowly and thickly from the sharp points.

"I bet you wondered what exactly it is this device does," Karin leaned over the raven. "It's a shame you always woke up at about this part." Sasuke's fear was overthrown by confusion. "I bet you're wondering how I knew about those," Karin teased, reading Sasuke's thoughts. Taking a bow, she said, "That would be my handy work. I must admit, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that someday, you'd belong to me." She ran her eyes up and down the raven's lean muscular frame. "You are truly amazing," she sighed wistfully. "I suppose a little touching wouldn't hurt." Karin ran a hand alongside Sasuke's jawbone, then down his neck. She leaned in, taking the sweet junction of the neck and shoulders into her pink lips. Wanting to travel down Sasuke's breastbone, she halted at the leather straps. The raven sighed inwardly. These straps were good for something after all. Karin grew annoyed, seeing the relief in the black orbs. "You think those'll save you, do you?" An evil grin quickly formed across her face as her eyes floated down to Sasuke's lower half. "I suppose I can have some fun with what's at this end just as well." The raven paled. Running a hand along the inside of Sasuke's thighs, she began to massage the tender area. It wasn't long though before her delicate fingers traveled upwards, and found what awaited them, rubbing and stroking at Sasuke's hardening cock. How she cursed the black fabric that separated her from skin on skin contact. Sasuke shifted uneasily, felt betrayed by his own body again. Damn this woman. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped.

"It's getting late. I'd love to do this again something though," she winked. Turning into all business, she said, "But I do have a job to do," as she pushed a button on the device, causing the needles to pierce Sasuke's temples. Pain flared through his face and down his neck. He felt as if he were on fire. He flinched and struggled, the burning in his eyes made him want to claw them out. Tears mixed with blood as both spilled from his eyes and traveled down his cheeks, while choked waves of pain tried to escape his lips. Karin turned away from the agonizing teen, and opened the amount of fluid draining from the IV to its fullest amount. The clear liquid poured into his vein so quickly, that some of it spilt to the floor. Karin shrugged. She needed the Uchiha to be asleep by morning, and this was the quickest way. "Now you know," she stated, matter-of-factly. "Sleep tight, Sasuke," she called sarcastically. Sasuke didn't even know she left. He was wrapped up in a world of pain from which there was no escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The trio continued their trek towards the Village of the Trees in silence. Sai led the way, though he was constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure that neither the redhead nor the blond attempted to make a break for it. "Don't worry, Ino," I'm coming for you," he thought with determination. "Nothing can keep me from you now."

Meanwhile, Sasori was focused on Deidara, whose long blond hair was tossing about lightly in the breeze. He had been searching for the right words to begin when he couldn't stand it anymore. Curiosity is a powerful thing, and he was as susceptible to it as anyone. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, he quickened his stride until he was pacing Deidara. "So, Deidara," he hesitantly began. The blond muttered something in acknowledgement, but did not turn his attention on Sasori. "Tell me what it was like at Huntington Ridge." Deidara froze in his tracks turning an icy stare onto the redhead. The anger and hurt in his friend's eyes made Sasori shrink back a little, but he wanted to know. Sai soon realized he was the only one still making crunching noises in the snow. 

Sighing angrily, he spun around and bit out, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" 

"Of course not," Sasori replied quickly. He grabbed Deidara's arm with his gloved hand, then fell into step again. Sai eyed them in annoyance and dropped back to the rear.

"Deidara, I know you remember," Sasori whispered. The blond said nothing, giving Sasori the cold shoulder. Growing frustrated the redhead stated flatly, "I'm not asking Deidara, I'm ordering. Tell me." Deidara looked hatefully at Sasori. As much as he wanted to resist, his firm resolve was breaking under the influence of the drug. His icy stare mellowed and his eyes glazed over.

"Fourteen years ago," Deidara reluctantly began, "That was the day my life had changed forever…."

----------------------------------------------------------------

- _14 years ago, -- Dark Woods_ – _Part 1_ - 

"Hey! I need a wagon!" a lean, teenage Suigetsu called out above the roar of the fire. Flames licked and danced up into the dark night, while the smells of charred wood and flesh filled the air. Within moments, a large black horse emerged on the ash-filled trail, dragging behind it a steel cage that rested on large wooden wheels. "It's about time, Juugo," Suigetsu snapped. "Open the back."

A tall, muscular teen jumped down from the driver's seat and went around to do as he was ordered. The heavy door swung open and banged against its metal frame. Suigetsu dragged a young blond boy towards the opening, though it was a battle the entire way. Deidara dug his heels into the ground hard, his sandals dragging dirt and mud with him. He was shouting and waving his fists around in attempt to escape. "Juugo, take care of this one. He's feisty, so Karin should like that," Suigetsu sneered. The orange-haired man nodded, easily picking up Deidara by the scruff of his neck and tossing him face-first into the wagon, where he landed with a hard _thud_. "The other wards have collected most everyone else from this pathetic village and already caged them. So once you get this kid ready, join the line. I've got a few things to do to finish up here. Mainly, cover our tracks, put out the rest of the fire, and make sure whoever isn't caged is dead." Suigetsu hopped up onto a tree branch. "I'll see you later," he called, taking off into the dark forest. Attempting to catch his breath and rising up on shaky limbs, Deidara was shoved back onto the floor of the cage. A sandaled foot nestled in the small of his back, pinning him to the ground. His arms were roughly pulled behind him, where they were secured with a thick rope. Once that was complete, his legs were pulled straight as the same rope coiled around them, ending with a giant complicated knot. Once the weight was lifted, Deidara heard the sharp _clang!_ of the door being closed, with it any hope of escape. Juugo had locked the door with a large padlock and headed back towards the driver seat. Pulling himself up, he grabbed the reins and picked up a horse whip.

"Let's go," he called out. The horse whinnied, trotting over to its place in line behind a large row of other similar wagons. Deidara rolled to his side, the only movement he was capable of in his situation. He stared back through desolate blue eyes at what was once his village, the only place he'd even known. The day had started out great, it was his tenth birthday and his parents had a surprise party planned for him. There were gifts, food, love and laughter echoing throughout the place. It was hard to believe that only hours later, it would be ravished by fire, death inescapable for some, while imprisonment was the alternative for others. Deidara had no idea where his parents were, or if they were still alive. People were running and screaming in chaos, and they had gotten separated. Tears began to stream down Deidara's dirty cheeks. His parents had taught him to be strong, but right now he was terrified. The horse moved along at a steady rate, leaving the Dark Woods behind, with it, the Rock Village, which was now merely a smoldering pile of rubble.

The sun was streaking through the criss-crossed rows of metal that formed Deidara's cage. He squirmed and squinted his eyes. "Morning?" he said groggily. He winced at the stiffness in his muscles. "That's right," he thought bitterly, "I'm still tied up." The wagon had suddenly ceased. Shaking his dusty blond hair, he gazed up and saw a large, two-story brick building that stood tall and foreboding. An eerie haze surrounded it along with deep drifts of snow and ice. What was this place? He didn't have much time to contemplate it, as the door creaked open, revealing three featureless wards, which dragged him out the back. Deidara tried to fight them, but he was weak from the lack of food, strength, and injury. He settled for giving them a dirty look as they grabbed him by his upper arms and hauled him towards the building. It was difficult to walk being tied up as he was, and he strained his neck, trying to locate his parents. There were a lot of cages being emptied, and a lot of people bound as he was; yet he didn't recognize anyone. He gulped nervously. Fear swept over him like a wave and he bucked, sending one of the wards sailing backwards. "No, I don't want to go!" he cried. "I want my mom and dad!" He rants were short lived when he saw the same lean teen that had captured him in the first place looking down smugly at him. 

"What's the matter, huh? You don't like your new home?" he mocked, coming down face to face with Deidara. "Well, you better get used to it," he said, flicking Deidara in the forehead with his finger. Rising back up again, he issued an order to the wards. "Put him in Room 43." The wards began to drag Deidara up the stone steps towards the front door. "Oh kid, you should take a good look at the sun. You probably won't get another chance to see it." Deidara's blue eyes widened and he paled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_- Back to current - _

"We're finally here," Sai stated blandly, stopping in front of the gates to the Village of the Trees. "Get whatever it is you need, so we can finally be on our way." Sasori sighed in annoyance. He wanted to learn more about Deidara's past. Now was not the time. He could continue this when they made their way to Huntington Ridge. Motioning the blond silent with a wave of his hand, Sasori thought over the things he'd need for the upcoming journey. The dusty blond fell quiet, his icy blue eyes returning to their larger size as he looked around in confusion, which turned swiftly into nervousness, looking up at the large wooden gates. He hadn't been here since his time with Pein. Taking a hesitant step backwards, he bumped lightly into Sasori.

"There's nothing to worry about, Dei," Sasori whispered, putting a strand of Deidara's long blond hair behind his ear. The redhead leaned in close enough for a quick nibble on his friend's ear. With the fever Deidara had, it made his skin hot to the touch, yet it was rather erotic. The blond pulled away quickly, shaking off Sasori's lips, and walked up towards the gates. He'd rather take his chances with strangers rather than let Sasori touch him again. Sai smirked. He was rather enjoying seeing the rejection on Sasori's face.

"You have thirty minutes to get what you need," said Sai. Sasori nodded running his hands through his hair. He was about to call Deidara over when Sai placed a firm grip on the blonde's shoulder, pulling him back. "You'll go alone."

"What? But I need Deidara back at my office," Sasori countered. Sai smiled one of his fake smiles, pulling out the small weapon that he carried on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but this is some insurance for me. Deidara says with me, out here. If you take even one minute past the time limit, I will personally start cutting off Deidara's fingers with this dagger, one by one until you show up. Now get moving." Sai said impatiently. Shaking his red mane of hair in irritation, Sasori jammed his hands into his jacket's pockets and entered through the gates, headed towards the "Boar's Head." 

----------------------------------------- END Chapter 7 -----------------------------------------

Please comment and let me know what you all thought about it.  
I'm really enjoying this story thus far and I hope you all are too. If you'd like to leave a comment, let me know what your favorite parts are thus far and why. Thanks!


	8. Pushing Forward

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the comments thus far. I truly appreciate them. **Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence

Sorry for the delay, with the holidays and all, things have been busy. But I'm back on track, so here we go with -- Chapter 8 of "**The Collector**" – Pushing Forward

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sai stared in annoyance at Sasori's retreating figure as he disappeared into the Village of the Trees. Sighing heavily, he realized that the redhead did have a point. Looking over towards Deidara, Sai could see how exhausted the blond was after only a few hours hike. Taking in deep breaths, with his hands on his knees, Deidara stared after Sasori as well, his icy blue eyes full of conflicting emotions. "Deidara," Sai called, startling the blonde, "come sit here." He motioned to a fallen log that he'd just swept dry, leaving the snow in a pile behind it. Deidara didn't care for the pale teen at all, but that makeshift bench looking inviting enough. He reluctantly took a seat and Sai immediately followed. The log itself was barely big enough for the two of them as they sat thigh to thigh. The blond shifted nervously, then reached up to loosen his scarf. He was burning up. "What is it, Deidara?" Sai asked blandly. Deidara looked away quickly, tapping his fingers lightly on his knees. "Those are quite amazing," Sai commented. "Sasori certainly is quite the craftsman. It would be terrible shame for something to happen to such quality," he continued, the traces of a sneer forming at the edges of his lips. Deidara turned to face Sai, his eyes narrowing, as he clasped his hands together and pulled them under the sleeves of his jacket. "You know," Sai leaned in close, putting a strand of Deidara's long hair behind his ear, "I can see why Sasori finds you…._useful_," he leered. The pale teen ran one hand through Deidara's silky locks while the other came around his shoulder, down onto his chest, slipping under the scarf and jacket. Sai pressed in closer as he began to nip and kiss at the blonde's exposed ear, his hand caressing the lean chest, searching down through the fishnet to find the stiffening tiny bud.

Deidara closed his eyes and murmured, "Sasori." Sai leaned back and raised a thin brow. "Still thinking of the redhead, huh?" Deidara's eyes popped open as his face turned crimson. "I'm surprised. Here I thought you'd welcome an escape from that prison you call your home."

"That's my house you're talking about," Deidara spat through gritted teeth. Sai blinked innocently.

"Seems like a cage to me."

Deidara faltered, "It's not like that…"

"I wonder," Sai said thoughtfully. Deidara averted his gaze, new questions forming in his mind. The pale teen smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori burst into the Boar's Head, cursing all the while. "What happened?" Itachi called in concern from behind the bar. 

"We have to talk," Sasori deadpanned. Gesturing over for his friend to follow, the redhead made his way to the last room at the back of the bar. Itachi was shocked. He'd never seen Sasori lose his composure like this before. Sasori paced the room, muttering to himself, running his hands constantly through his shaggy hair. 

"Sasori," Itachi grabbed his friend by his shoulders, halting him, bringing ebony eyes to meet with amber ones.

"Where to start," Sasori grumbled.

"At the beginning might be good." Itachi listened without interruption as Sasori recalled the events of what happened since he'd left the tavern, ending with his 30-minute time limit. 

"But Sasori, even if Sai did cut off his fingers, Deidara would be in no pain, they are just prosthetics."

"_Just_ prosthetics?!" Sasori's jaw dropped. "Do you have any idea what it takes to make something like that. The work, time, skill that's involved…you can't just simply make another. That is my crowning achievement and…" Itachi's onyx-colored eyes darkened. 

"Are you more concerned about your work rather than your friend?"

"Of course not," Sasori replied, growing flustered. "Now, I know I left my bag here. I need a few of the supplements inside."

"I'll get it for you," Itachi said, stepping from the room. Sasori resumed his pacing, his thoughts drifting back towards Deidara. How did he _really_ feel about his friend? Itachi soon returned with the bag, cutting short Sasori's thoughts, and handed it off to his friend. "What are you going to do?" he asked quietly as Sasori rummaged through the bag.

"I'm going to this Huntington Ridge place. Don't you see, the mystery of the 'taken' can be solved. Lives can be saved, answers given to those who wonder desperately at the fate of loved ones."

"Sure," Itachi leveled his gaze and put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. "But at what price to you." The redhead paused, his hand tightening around the small flask he'd just withdrawn.

"For the good of the village, I have to go through with this," Sasori replied flatly. Shouldering his bag, he pulled open the door and was startled as Sakura tumbled into the room. The two men glanced down at her, full of surprise, then skepticism.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Sakura pouted, regaining her composure, "I want to go with you."

Sasori laughed a cheerless laugh. "Absolutely not. You have your injuries that need rest and time to heal."

"I'm fine. Look, where you are headed, that's the direction my teammates were taken by the river's current. I need to find them," she pleaded. "They could be hurt or even…" she gulped, her jade eyes growing large. Sasori raised a brow. "I promise, I won't get in the way," she finished desperately.

"We leave in 5 minutes," Sasori scowled. 

"I should go too," Itachi cut in.

"No," Sasori held out his arm, "you have to stay here and cover for me. There are too many people involved as it is."

"But…" Itachi could see the amber eyes full of resolve. "Okay. Be careful." Sasori nodded, then headed towards the inn's front door.

"Wait for me," called Sakura, rushing and slapping on her silver anbu armguards. Sasori didn't slow.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Sasori bit out, returning to the front gates. 

"What?" Sai questioned innocently. He turned his onyx eyes and followed Sasori's sharp gaze to where his hand lightly massaged Deidara's thigh. "Ohhhhh, I see. And here I thought you were done with _this_," Sai sneered the last word. "Well," he said, retracting his hand, "now we can finally get going."

"Yes, we can," Sakura chimed in.

"Who is this?" Sai expressionless eye's flickered in annoyance.

"Does it really matter?" Sasori replied irritably.

"I suppose not." 

"Sakura," the pink-haired girl replied, extending her hand.

"Whatever. Just don't get in our way," Sai stated flatly, brushing past her. "Oh, by the way," he turned and smiled, "Here comes our ride."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally felt himself float back into consciousness. The burning in his temples had subsided to a dull throbbing. Annoying, but he could handle it. He had no idea how much time had passed or how long he'd been 'out of it.' Hastily, he returned to working with the kunai that was hidden inside his armguard. It took every ounce of effort to fight off the sleep and waves of nausea that threatened his progress. Blinking his dark eyes, he couldn't seem to catch any light. "Damn, it's dark in here," he muttered. Shrugging it off, he was relieved to feel the coolness of the steel kunai finally emerge. He then set to work, carefully maneuvering it under the leather strap that bound his wrist. It was a tight fit, but after a small push, the blade settled between his wrist and the strap. Working his fingers, he began to push and pull at the kunai, creating a sawing effect. He winced a few times as the kunai cut at his flesh along with the leather, but he could tend to that later. He worked diligently, but was ever wary should the door open and reveal Karin. After what seemed like an eternity, the leather strap gave way as the pressure on his wrist lifted. Flexing his fingers, he slowly brought his hand up, where it was stopped by a chest strap. Using the same sawing technique, he slid the kunai between his shoulder and the strap, cutting that one lose as well. Placing the kunai on his heavily breathing chest, Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth, feeling for the irritating bit. He felt the smooth surface of the buckle that held it in place and clicked it open. The bit fell away as the raven took in a deep breath of fresh air that was 'leather free.' Scouring the rest of his body, he found the other clasps, opened them, and tore the leather straps away.

Struggling to sit up, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. "The IV," he muttered, tearing out the tube, the clear liquid squirting out and onto the floor. The hissing of the tube gave only the slightest noise, yet Sasuke strained his ears, listening. Silence. Swallowing hard and wiping sweat from his brow, he cautiously swung his feet down over the side of the table, placing one foot on the linoleum floor. Attempting to stand, he felt himself lean back onto the bed for support. Putting a hand up to his face and running his fingers through his disheveled bangs, he felt the heat rise from his face as his temples began to pound. He'd never felt so sick. Who knows what that crazy woman injected into him? Suddenly, he remembered the jars of eyes watching him, daring him to escape. That was all the motivation he needed. Squinting into the darkness, his mind recalled what the room looked like and where the door was in relation to the table. Groping around in the dark, Sasuke took steps towards temporary 'freedom' and was relived when his fingers passed from the stucco walls onto the smooth texture of the door. They dropped lower to feel the cool metal doorknob. He gripped it, hearing the soft 'click' as he pushed down, letting in a cool breeze from the hallway. Naruto had to be here somewhere, but where?   
Annoyance crossed his face as the same darkness greeted him. Deciding to head left, he took off warily down the corridor, his hand gliding along the wall each step of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been following the corridor for some time when he came across another door. The smoothness of it brought relief to his now cut-up fingers. He brought his ear close to it, straining to hear what lie beyond it. Pulling back, Sasuke fumbled for the door handle, grasping it in his fingers, he pushed it down and the door swung inward. Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, only to be greeted by more darkness, plus the sound of someone's soft breathing. "Naruto?" the raven whispered. He couldn't detect a chakra signature so he'd have to verify who it was the old-fashioned way. Sliding silently into the room, he managed to only once hit his knee on the corner of some pull-cart, as he followed the source of the sound. He strung out an array of colorful curses under his breath but quickly halted as his fingers passed over warm, smooth skin. "Naruto?" he called out again, a bit louder this time. The soft sound of slumber was his only response. "Nice time for a nap, dobe," the raven uttered sarcastically. Skating his fingers up 'Naruto's arm,' he felt something round. "Well, if he won't listen to me, I'll use some force," Sasuke thought to himself. Gripping the 'shoulder,' Sasuke gave a hard squeeze. An unexpected feminine 'yelp' sounded in his ears. _Shit._

The girl was startled, but only for a quick moment. It's not like Karin's lackeys hadn't done stuff before in one of their 'games.' She turned glaring pale blue eyes up to who had awakened her this time. "What's the matter? Your own girlfriends turn you down again?" she flat-lined bitterly. Blinking her eyes to bring what little light she could into them, she gasped. There, towering over her, stood a tall, lean, and very embarrassed unfamiliar young man. He was gorgeous with his long ebony bangs and spiky hair and pale muscled body. High in rank too judging by the anbu clothes he wore, or at least, she thought that was the customary uniform. Tough to tell though judging by the tears, scars, and bandages that covered his body. Apparently, he too was a 'guest' here. But he managed to get free. Hope flittered through her. 

"Who are you?" came the gruff voice, sounding as if nothing had occurred.

"Ino," the girl answered quickly. "I'm strapped down to a bed." The raven moved his hands deftly over her to locate the straps. She shuddered and melted at his delicate touch. Too bad she had a boyfriend already. Sasuke paid her no heed. He deemed it was a similar setup to how he himself was tied down. Working quickly, he had managed to free the girl within a few minutes. "I can't thank you enough, sir…"

"Sasuke," the raven replied.

"Sasuke," Ino amended, "Thank you so much for rescuing me and…"

"Have you seen a lean, tall, blond about my age around here?" Sasuke cut in abruptly.  
Ino blinked her pale blue eyes and furred her brow.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I have….HEY!" she cried out to Sasuke's retreating back. The raven halted and glanced over his shoulder. 

"If you haven't seen Naruto, you're of no use to me," he stated flatly.

"Wait!" Ino said softly, jumping from the bed and placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me return the debt. I'll help you find your friend," she finished with conviction. 

"I don't need help," Sasuke snarled back. Tearing his shoulder free of Ino's grasp, the raven plodded forward, arms outstretched, searching for the door. 

"It's okay," Ino began, "about before." Sasuke flushed again, then nodded with a 'hn.' The girl's eyes widened in shock," You're injuries."

"They're nothing," Sasuke waved her off. 

"How can you say that? I'm surprised you can even walk with your legs like that!" The bandages felt secure enough. Ironic, how Karin had taken the time to wrap and somewhat heal them. 

"As if she cared," Sasuke snorted, "then again, my legs aren't what she wants, is it?"

His hands had unconsciously gone to his temples, where his fingers began to massage the affected areas. Ino crept forward silently and squinted at the raven's eyes. She could make out four puncture wounds on each side of his temples; the whole area was blotchy red with small crusts of blood. His dark eyes were rimmed with red, his pupils dilated to mere specks of black, while the irises were each large pale gray orbs. Overall, they were dimmed and looked waxy. She pulled in a quick breath.

"Can you…?" Ino began hesitantly.

"As of now, no…" Sasuke answered quietly. An awkward silence fell over them. Ino dropped her gaze and slowly traced the contours of Sasuke's exposed chest. "What the hell are you doing?" the raven snarled.

"Your chest. There are all sorts of lines drawn all over it. Like a pattern of some kind," Ino replied. "The lines seem to follow mainly along your ribs."

"The nightmare," Sasuke thought to himself. His ribcage had been sawed open. This must be the prelude to that. The whole thought sickened him. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Anyway, it doesn't matter what happens to me. I have to find Naruto."

Ino pulled on Sasuke's arm. "You realize that you're suffering from more than just physical wounds."

"The chakra cutoff, I know," Sasuke frowned. "I've felt it since those crocodiles took a chunk out of my calf. Their bites must carry a shut off on our chakra paths. Sasuke sighed, and then slid to the floor. Chakra is critical to survival for a ninja, and with such low levels, how much good would he be if things got worse down the line. His taijutsu was good, but was it enough? How could he even _use_ it properly? His thoughts grew bitter. To add insult to misery, his eyes flared up again, the pain escaladed to new heights, causing them to tear, not with water, but with blood. His body felt heavy, his mind hazy. "The drugs," he slurred. Ino knelt beside him and swung her arm around Sasuke, lifting him to stand. "Let's find your friend," she said.

"How?" Sasuke replied sluggishly. 

"Together."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you did that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We needed a ride, and this merchant's cart was a perfect solution. I work with the elders, so the man had no choice," Sai answered blandly.

"But you didn't have to knock him unconscious and just leave him there in the snow. He could get sick," she retorted. Sai shrugged. What mattered now was that they were headed into the Dark Woods in a horse drawn sleigh. He was seated in the driver's seat, the reins held between his gloved hands. Next to him sat Sakura, her whining really beginning to grate on his nerves. Maybe she needed to be knocked unconscious. Behind them, Sasori and Deidara. It was fun to see the tension between the two. Sai smiled one of his fake smiles.

"Now then, I need to know where we're going. Deidara, direct us inside." Sai ordered.

Sasori laughed a bitter laugh. "And how is Deidara going to know the route. He was on the _inside_, remember? Tell him, Dei, there's no way you'd know the…" he trailed off seeing Deidara's lips tighten."Come now Sasori, is there so much you don't know of your friend here?" Sai smirked.

Sasori was confused. Deidara began to rattle off directions, describing their path with utmost detail. They zigzagged through the forest, the crunching of the snow underneath echoing into the quiet woods. Sasori wanted to know how or even _why_ Deidara knew the route to such a place, but he remained silent, watching his friend through the corner of his amber eyes. The day soon gave way to night, and snow flurries had begun to fall from the darkening sky. Suddenly, the horse reared up and whinnied in protest. "What the hell?" Sai said angrily, struggling to keep control of the animal. "Why'd it stop?" he hissed. Sasori glanced around curiously. Trees, snow, and rocks. Deidara, however, was slightly trembling. Sai twisted around in his seat and narrowed his eyes at the dusty blond. "Get out." Deidara slowly stepped from the sled to the snow. Sasori and Sakura were about to debark as well when Sai dropped to the ground and snaked up behind Deidara, a kunai glinting right across the dusty blonde's throat. "You two will stay here," he ordered. The redhead glowered at Sai, and took a seat reluctantly. Dropping the kunai from Deidara's neck, he pushed it against the blonde's back. "Let's go."

The two made their way from the sleigh and headed out of sight. "Time for you to be useful, tool." Sai sneered, then pushed Deidara into a clearing. The blond merely stood there, trembling. "Well?" Sai tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I..I…I'm not sure…" Deidara stammered.

"Not sure?!" Sai was exasperated. "We have not come all this way for you to be '_not sure_'," Sai seethed. "There is a chakra shield here. Now open it!" he shouted. "If you do not, your 'keeper' will die," the pale teen threatened. Deidara swallowed. He didn't want Sasori to die, and nor was he his keeper. Or was he? 

"Look, I've never opened it from this side," Deidara spoke warily. He could see the fury building in Sai's usually expressionless eyes. The pale teen wasn't ready to give up on finding his love. "All I know is that there's some sort of key and…," Deidara grunted as a shuriken whizzed past his shoulder, making a clean cut across his coat, cutting into his skin, and spinning into a tree a few meters behind him. A few splatters of red dotted the white snow at his feet. He soon felt the sticky warm trail of blood start dripping down his arm.

"I want action, not words," Sai countered, more shuriken appearing between his fingers, their sharp edges glimmering. Deidara glared at Sai, then turned, glancing away from him. 

"What the hell does he want me to do?" Deidara mumbled under his breath. Well, whatever it was, he'd better do it soon. His icy eyes swept the clearing before him and he stood, his long blond hair ruffled by the breeze. Taking a few steps forward, he felt the pull of something. Curious, yet guarded, he took a few steps forward, then found himself on his knees, clutching at his neck and gasping. The crow's foot tattoo had begun to burn, and the smell of burnt flesh soon thickened the air. His chakra spun out of control as it mixed with hundred's of others, both of those who still lived and those who had perished. He could feel the pain and suffering, the fear and anguish, and the power of the chakra that made up the impenetrable shield. Recognizing Deidara's chakra signature, a portal had opened in front of him. He could barely see the purplish-black chakra that floated around the edges of the opening as if waiting to usher him inside. The burning had subsided, but it still hurt like hell.

"That's more like it," Sai walked up to the blond and crossed his arms in smug satisfaction. Huntington Ridge, it wouldn't be long now. "I'm coming Ino." 

Deidara could only stare into the portal's opening, his tie to sanity fraying. 

_-- Flashback Part 2--_

_Ten-year-old Deidara was dragged down the corridor by nameless wards, past dozens of other children who were crying and sobbing, then down stony steps to room 43. He was kicking and struggling, calling out for his mom and dad. The ropes still bound him, but they were loosening. He could feel it, and he'd use that advantage when he got the chance. The door to room 43 stood cold and loomed above him. Two wards held Deidara, pressing firmly on his shoulders, keeping him rooted to the spot while the third jangled a large ring of keys, searching for the correct one. Once found, he placed the matching key inside the thick metal lock, a click was heard, and the door opened inward. A thin mattress on a steel framed bed greeted them. Above the bed on a steel arm hung a metal circular light fixed with five small bulbs inside of it. At the base of the bed was a six-foot chain with heavy shackles attached to a heavy stone. A tiny drain was on the floor next to the bed while a dim light hung from the ceiling. There were no windows, just blank, dark walls._

"Welcome home," a voice smirked. Deidara turned his head and was surprised to see Suigetsu standing behind him. "Sir," the wards chorused, relaxing their grip on the young boy. Anger shot through Deidara and with a final burst of adrenaline, he broke the ropes that held him. He landed a hard kick into Suigetsu's groin then whirled around, ducking under the wards' legs and took off down the hall. Suigetsu's swearing could be heard behind him and orders were being given.

"They'll never catch me," Deidara vowed. He searched the pockets of his loose pants searching for the one thing that could get him out of this mess. "Great, I still have some," he rejoiced inwardly. "Now I just need to place to hide to get it ready." He sprinted down another corridor, then dove into a nearby room, ducking behind a large desk. Panting heavily, but trying to silence himself, he took out the small wad of clay. He began to mold and shape it into a small bird between his hands. "There, it's just about…ahh!" A woman with magenta colored hair and black glasses jerked Deidara to his feet. Sliding her glasses down her nose with her other hand she studiously studied the boy. He was lean and thin, his shoulder-length dusty blond hair was messy and hung over one eye. His large icy blue eyes held a look of defiance as they challenged her. 

"_What do you have here?" she asked, taking Deidara's small hands into her long slender fingers. The small half formed clay bird fell to the ground, where the woman promptly crushed it with the sole of her black sandal._

"Let me alone!" Deidara tried to pull his hands away but couldn't. Karin gasped in surprise as she looked at the boy's palms. There were little mouths on each one. She'd never seen anything like them.

"Interesting," she said in awe, running her fingers along the lips of the hand-mouths. They each tried to bite at her, but she was too quick and deft. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business," Deidara shot back. "Now let me go!" he squirmed. 

"Hm…are there more of these mouths?" Karin questioned. Deidara stopped struggling and paled. 

"I see," she replied, raising a thin brow, a smile crossing her lips.

"That's him," Suigetsu spat as he barged into the room. "That little shit kicked me," he growled, still holding onto his pride and joy.

"Now, now, Suigetsu, we don't treat our guests like that, do we?" she smirked. "I'm surprised he gave you so much trouble. Not bad for a little guy," she ruffled Deidara's hair playfully. "But seriously, get this boy back to his room. This boy has very good potential," Karin said, shoving the blond into Suigetsu's waiting grasp. "Though make sure nothing happens to his hands," she added.

"Let's go," Suigetsu growled, dragging Deidara back down the corridor. He was aided by two other wards once back at room 43. The young blond bucked at the entrance to the room and planted his feet. The wards had to yank Deidara into the room where he was thrown down onto the bed. Each of the wards held an arm while Suigetsu fastened the shackles around Deidara's ankles. After those were locked and secured, the wards wrapped the boy's wrists in leather loops, securing them to the top of the steel frame. With a quick smack on the head, Deidara's small body went limp. Suigetsu wiped the sweat from his brow and rubbed his hands across his face and arms. "The little bastard kicked me and made me look like a fool in front of my boss," Suigetsu thought bitterly. "Well, he'll have to pay for those little stunts." He smiled devilishly, looking over the young boys' body.

_--- End Flashback --_

Deidara rubbed at the spot where Suigetsu had hit him so many years ago. That was only the beginning of the abuse. Sai pulled hard on the blonde's ponytail, "You can take a trip down memory lane later. Back to the sleigh," he ordered, "_NOW!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the comforts of her own cottage roughly fifty miles from Huntington Ridge, Karin was casually looking over her notes and schedule for the following day. She sipped slowly on her tea and was basking in the knowledge that her collection was to grow three-fold tomorrow. She couldn't wait. Sure, she'd had a lot of people come and go, but with what Naruto and Sasuke had to offer, she'd finally have enough, both in quantity and quality. Opening a drawer, she withdrew a picture she had of her and her intern. "Oh Obito, if you had seen things my way, you'd be here to enjoy this moment, the moment I can finally complete my collection and achieve my true purpose. I will be the one holding the cards to the fates of everyone in the ninja world! Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed manically into the night. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

-- **End of Chapter 8 --  
**  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment, as they are always appreciated! Thanks!


	9. Striking a Deal

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the comments thus far. I truly appreciate them. **Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / yaoi

Welcome to Chapter 9 of "**The Collector**" – Striking a Deal

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up brat!" a voice called out gruffly. Naruto stirred, then found himself inside his subconscious, staring up at the steel bars of the Kyuubi's cage. Two giant red eyes bore down onto the blonde's body. Blinking his azure eyes rapidly, Naruto straightened up and crossed his arms.

"You're the last thing I need right now," he scowled at the beast.

"Well, if that's how you feel about," the Kyuubi shrugged, "you can let her kill Sasuke. It might be fun to see how she slices and dices up the Uchiha," he added with a smirk.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting back at the Kyuubi. In times like this, it was best to be on the demon's 'good' side. He sighed and relaxed his arms.  
"You have a plan then," he inquired grudgingly.

Kyuubi smiled a knowing grin, his sharp canines glistening within the darkness of his cell. "Take off the seal." Naruto was shocked.

"And let you have free reign over my body, hell no!" the blond clenched his fists.

"It was worth a shot," the Kyuubi rolled its giant orbs. "Come here." Naruto stepped warily closer. He gingerly grasped two bars of the cell door with his hands. "Your body is a mess now. I need to regenerate it quickly and get your chakra flowing again."

"Let's just get it over with."

"That's a good lad," the Kyuubi grinned. Stepping backwards, his feet sloshing through greenish water, Naruto readied himself for the takeover. It wasn't long before long tendrils of red chakra wound themselves around his lithe body. The warmth felt good against the coldness of the paralyzer that he'd been injected with earlier. It carried itself through his mind until it reached the outskirts of his body. He could feel the power coursing through him, and it felt _good_.

His eyes shot open; they were blazing red from the surging chakra before they quickly turned ivory. Both his cheeks and stomach, the places where Juugo had spread some unknown liquid, had began to crack and peel away to be quickly replaced by fiery reddish black chakra. Naruto let out a muffled cry as the chakra began to claim the rest of his body. Two long rabbit like ears shot out from the sides of his head, denting up the wall behind his head. Four giant tails of chakra shot out from near his tailbone, shattering the bed that he was shackled to. Spreading his arms and legs, the chains split as if nothing more than toothpicks. The acid of his chakra skin ate away at the leather strap of the extraction device that was placed inside his mouth. It soon gave way, landing on the floor in a heap of burnt leather and twisted metal. Flexing his jaws and finding his razor sharp teeth to be in complete working order, he let out a ferocious howl. Dropping to all fours, he looked around hungrily.

"Enough!" Naruto said angrily, his voice nothing more than a low throaty growl. He was in excruciating pain and was barely holding on to his humanity at this point. This was a very dangerous level to be at, but he'd had no choice. The Kyuubi mumbled an acknowledgement and began withdrawing its chakra. Slowly, some of the coils gave way around Naruto's body while others had refused to budge.

"Hmmm…," the Kyuubi mused, "That woman isn't as stupid as I thought she was."

"Quit babbling and release me," Naruto muttered heatedly.

"Gladly I would of course. For your well being effects my own. However, it seems we have a slight problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke froze. He'd recognize that explosion of chakra anywhere. Finally. They had been traveling around for what seemed like an eternity inside this maze of tunnels. He had initially been annoyed with Ino, but she turned out to be a good help. She was sharp and quick, and kept Sasuke from bumping into walls or other various objects. The drug effects would come and go, as he only had to stop a few times, usually when his eyes burned or he found it hard to breath. Ino had been supportive, though not with sympathy, but rather she'd talk to him about where they were and what she was seeing. 

"What is it?" Ino asked in concern. "Are they bleeding again?" Sasuke blinked his pale eyes; the waxy darkness was still there. His features darkened for a fraction of a second before returning to their usual set expression.

"No. But I know where Naruto is. We have to get to him," Sasuke swore, "He's in trouble." Picking up their pace, they continued for another a half hour when Sasuke pulled her to another halt. Ino quirked her brow. "Do you hear that?" he asked flatly. The blond teen strained her ears, then shook her head. "Something's following us." Ino's pale blue eyes widened and he felt her body tense. "Just keep moving." Not being able to see, his other senses had picked up the extra weight and were now heightened. They pushed forward, though wary and cautious.

It wasn't long before he figured out what was gaining on them. There was no mistaking the sounds of hundreds of padded feet, the clicking of sharp claws, and the gnashing of jagged teeth. _Rats_. The way Ino's body quivered, Sasuke knew she had figured it out too. 

"Sasuke, there's an underground waterway ahead of us," said Ino. She steered towards it and soon the two arrived at the edge of the canal. Its waters were rushing by fast, and were dark as midnight. Placing her fingers into the water, she quickly recoiled. "Brrr! It's freezing!" Shivering, she added, "It's probably from the snow that surrounds this place. I bet Karin and her lackeys are using the current here to power Huntington Ridge." About to say more, she cringed hearing the squeaks grow louder behind them.

"Is there another way around?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"No," replied Ino disdainfully.

"Naruto is this way," Sasuke clenched his fists. "Can you see what's on the other side?"

"Well," Ino squinted her eyes, "It looks like another tunnel, but I'm not sure."  
Turning back to where they had come, she caught sight of hundreds of red beady little eyes coming into view. They were larger than normal rats, and they were being commanded by a man with wild orange hair. "Juugo," she hissed angrily. She promised herself she'd never go back. Taking a deep breath she plunged into the dark waters and resurfaced with a gasp. "I hope you can swim, Sasuke," she panted out, extending her hand to the raven. He took it, gripped it hard, and slid into the water next to her. He grunted as the frigid waters hit against his wounds and skin. "Hold onto me, and don't let go. The water is moving fast, but I know we can swim across it." She began to tred carefully across the waterway, practically dragging Sasuke with her.

Risking a glance over her shoulder, Ino saw the rats scurrying frantically back and forth along the edge. "Ha! You can't catch us now," she called back to Juugo. The orange-haired man merely smiled. She frowned at his cockiness.

Back on the ledge, the rats had begun to pile up onto one another. Juugo made some quick hand signs, and the rats started to grow, their individual shapes melding together under a blue layer of chakra.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked hastily.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," she muttered, moving her arms and legs faster. _Sploosh! _ Something had entered the water with them, sending a tidal wave of freezing water cascading over the two prisoners. A guttural roar echoed through the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" said Sasuke, spitting out water and gasping for breath.

"We're here," Ino said abruptly, bringing Sasuke close so he could feel the cement edge. "And not a moment too soon, either. Hang on a minute," she said, pulling herself onto this new ledge. "Okay, you're next." She reached down and pulled the raven up. They were both freezing and shivering uncontrollably. 

"Move!" Ino suddenly shouted, shoving Sasuke to the left. Ino had rolled off to the right, getting her first look at the monstrosity that was pursuing them. It was a massive, hairy sewer rat with teeth and claws like talons. Its blood red eyes reflected both her and Sasuke. It snaked out its tail, knocking Ino onto her butt and lashing Sasuke across the stomach. "How are we going to shake this thing?" Ino wondered anxiously. Sasuke was lying on his back, playing possum, as it were. Curious, the rat took steps closer to him. It bent down, sniffing the raven with its large black nose. When Sasuke could feel the rats disgusting breath on his face, he reached his hands up and tugged at the creature's whiskers, pulling them out. The rat howled in rage and staggered backwards, clawing at its snout. Sasuke rolled to his feet, and backed into Ino. "The tunnel is just up ahead. There are a few lights, but we'll be in the dark most of the way."

"That's nothing new to me," Sasuke grumbled.

The two got to their feet and took off at a run down this new tunnel. They could hear the shuffling of the rat right at their heels. "Damn, that thing is quick. We can't outrun it forever, it's coming to quickly and..Whoa!" Ino came to a sudden stop, causing Sasuke to crash into her back. Tentatively, she reached a foot out and discovered there was no ground. "Shit. There's some sort of drop off here."

"You can't be serious," Sasuke muttered incredulously. The giant rat had caught up and was now pacing the tunnel, snarling, fidgeting while awaiting orders. They were trapped. Soon, they could hear Juugo's voice echoing down the tunnel.

"There is no escape for you now," he called out. "Surrender yourselves."

Ino was about to tell Juugo off when the rat took an unexpected lunge at her and Sasuke. It roared, collided into the two escapees, and sent all three of them toppling over the ledge into the gaping black hole.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The woods were even darker inside the chakra barrier. The only noise heard was the crunch of the snow from the horse's steady hoof beats. Pulling a lamp from the side of her bag, Sakura lit it using a small flint that she carried in her hip pouch. The tiny flame cast eerie shadows on the party and through the forest. Shifting her gaze to Sai, she saw the determination in his ebony eyes. "Sai, what do you plan to do once we get there?" she asked quietly.

"Good point," Sasori scoffed. "You didn't come all this way without a plan, did you?"

"Of course I have a plan," Sai retorted, glancing back at Deidara, a smile tugging at his lips. The blond shifted uneasily.

"Damn you," Sasori glowered. Sai was always so mysterious, and it was infuriating. He was about to question further when the sound of howling echoed nearby.

"Quick! Douse the light!" Sai hissed to Sakura. She fumbled with the lantern, blew a quick breath onto the flame, and cast them into darkness once again. Everyone tensed.

"Did you know there were wolves out here, Dei?" Sasori whispered. Deidara shrugged. He'd given up caring a while ago, choosing to stare out into the inky blackness instead. Sasori sighed. A few minutes passed without a sound. Then, something hit the side of the sleigh, causing it to rock precariously. The horse reared up, dancing backwards on its hind legs. Growls were heard from all around the sled, accompanied by dozens of blazing golden eyes. Sai swore while holding onto the reigns, trying to get some control back. It was no use; the horse whinnied and shot off like a bat out of hell. He gripped the sides of the sleigh, as did everyone else, as they tried not to fall off.

The wolves broke into three groups, one running along side on the left side of the sleigh, the other on the right, and one in back. They were snarling the whole way, their jaws snapping, their paws thundering through the snow. If the sleigh ever started to rear off the trail, the wolves would leap at it, keeping it in line. "What the heck is going on?" Sasori wondered, curious at the wolves' strange behavior.

"It looks like they're not going to hurt us. At least, not yet anyways," Sai noted. He had finally gotten control of the horse. Bringing it down to a trot, the horse still remained wary. The wolves that surrounded the sleigh grew silent, keeping up their pace and never straying, though their glowing yellow eyes were a constant reminder of their presence.  
It wasn't long before a large two-story building was looming in front of them. "Huntington Ridge," Sai whispered. "Ino, it's only a matter of time now," Sai vowed. The place was dark, with only a few dim lights in a couple of the windows. A large wrought iron fence surrounded the building, while the gate entrance hung open, swaying slightly. The wolves ushered the party inside. They lead them down around the front of the building, past the stony steps of the main entrance, and down to a back entrance. 

"Where are they taking us?" Sakura asked apprehensively. With a few snorts, the wolves stopped, nipping at the horse to do the same. A lean man stepped out of the door, his dark cloak covering most of his body, other than his light gray hair and pale eyes. With a wave of his hand, the wolves sat back onto their hunches and waited.

"Impressive," said Sai, raising a thin eyebrow. "Are you the one in charge here?"

"Alas, I am but a mere servant. My name is Suigetsu." Immediately, Deidara slumped down further into his seat. "I do hope my pets didn't rile you up that much. They're not allowed to mess with potential materials," he smirked. "Now everyone, out of the sleigh," he ordered sharply. Sakura slid out of the passenger seat and stepped lightly to the ground. Suigetsu snapped his fingers, and immediately a wolf came forward, growling and circling her. Sasori and Deidara embarked from the back, with more wolves circling them. Sai was the last to debark, never letting his eye contact break with Suigetsu's. "How nice, there are four of you. Difficult to tell what'll be of use on you with all your winter gear on. So we're going inside. But before we do, everyone put your hands out in front on you where I can see them." Suigetsu was withdrawing rope from his hip pouch. "We don't want anyone causing trouble." He started with Sakura, jerking her hands behind her waist and securing them with a thick rope. "Hm…you're not from the Village of the Trees, are you?" he asked curiously. Sakura narrowed her eyes and didn't respond. "Well, I suppose you're not, being that you're friends weren't from there either," Suigetsu shrugged.

"Naruto and Sasuke? You better not have hurt them!" she struggled against the ropes, and then ducked down for a low kick. Suigetsu was quick on his feet and dodged while a wolf leapt onto Sakura's back, knocking her face first into the snow. The wolf growled, its hot breath on the back of her neck. She could feel saliva dripping from its fangs.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Suigetsu drawled. "Everyone will have their chance to be harvested."

"What are you talking about, this 'being harvested?'" Sasori asked firmly. A wolf snapped at him, but the redhead fought back by swinging his medic bag into the creature. It yipped in surprise, then bared its fangs and flicked its tail. Suigetsu looked annoyed.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do. And here they went through all the trouble of escorting you here," Suigetsu wagged a finger at Sasori. "I suppose you're next to tie up. Drop the bag and put your hands behind your back." The redhead glowered, but complied. While Suigetsu went to work tightening the ropes, Sai was carefully reaching back into his hip pouch. He had already withdrawn his brush and scroll, and was about to grab onto his ink when one wolf knocked him in the knees while another sunk its teeth into his hand. He yelped in pain as his supplies went flying into the snow. "You still had chakra? Heh…not anymore."

"What do you mean? It's just a bite," Sai scowled back, ripping a piece from his cloak to clot the wound.

"Just a bite, huh? Well, that bite, like those of any animal under our control, will cut you off from your chakra, and add it to our shield. Nice, isn't it? You see, we know all about ninjutsu and chakra, and how much _weaker_ it makes people without it," Suigetsu sneered.  
"It's a way to make my associate and I's jobs a little easier." Leaning over Sai, Suigetsu stepped onto his back, and pulled the artist's hands behind his back, wrapping them with the rope. "There now," he said, "one more to go." He looked at the last member of the party, the one who had said nothing this whole time. Deidara had put his hands in front of him as instructed. The wolves around him sniffed curiously. "Hmm..the wolves seem familiar with you. Thought it's hard to see you underneath all those layers. Perhaps I should take a quick peek, then.."

"You don't have to worry about him," Sasori cut in hurriedly. "He won't cause any trouble."

"Really now? The rest of you should take note of your friend here. Being cooperative will let you live. At least a little longer anyways," Suigetsu replied while pulling Deidara's hands behind his back and tying them together. Slapping his palms together in a job well done, he then said, "Everyone inside, now!"

Suigetsu led the way while Sakura, Sasori, Sai, and Deidara were in the middle, and two large wolves brought up the rear. They entered into a cold semi-lit narrow corridor. After walking in silence for a while, Suigetsu stopped in front of a room, and began fishing around in his pocket for a set of keys. Selecting the right one, he opened the lock, and pushed the door open. "All of you will wait in here."

"But what about Naruto and Sasuke? Where are they?" Sakura cried out. "I have to know!"

"No, you don't," Suigetsu replied smugly, kicking her into the room. "The rest of you get inside and don't make any trouble." They did as ordered. With a heavy thud the door was shut, and a lock being clicked and closed was heard.

"It's so dark in here," Sakura said anxiously. "And damn that guy for pushing me," she muttered, rubbing at her tailbone.

Sasori put his ear up to the door and frowned. "The wolves are still out front. It looks as if they're our guards for the time being."

Sai gritted his teeth, "how dare those creatures seal my chakra!"

"You know, my chakra levels have been pretty low for awhile now. Ever since," she gasped, "those wolves! They are just like the crocodiles from before. That bastard must have been controlling them from the start!" This whole time, everything was a ploy, and it made her angry thinking how her and her friends had gotten involved in all of this. "You better let us go!" she shouted.

"Yelling will do us no good," Sai intervened, "Let's try to find a light switch or something. We have to see where we are, then figure out how to get out. " _Click_! A few dirty bulbs flickered to life along the ceiling. Sasori cast his amber eyes towards Deidara and saw the blond near a switch.

"Convenient," Sai said coolly. A piercing scream rang out.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasori started over to the frightened girl.

"L..L..look!" she stuttered in shock.

"Unless the girl's found something sharp to cut these ropes away with," Sai cut in irritably, "I highly doubt that it's of any….," his voice dropped off as he stared at what had scared Sakura so badly. His dark eyes widened, his face paling even more than before. "What the?" he uttered in revulsion. Even in the dim lights, he could see the variety of jars that lined the shelves of this unusual room, each filled with a murky liquid and a human organ. Sakura happened upon a rather long strand of intestines, while others contained lungs, kidneys, and stomachs. A few jars even held small outward extremities such as fingers, toes, and ears.

Being a doctor, Sasori was not as repulsed by such a sight, but still found it rather disturbing. "What was it all for," he wondered to himself.

Sakura stiffened. "You don't think these pieces belonged to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as sobs caught up in her throat.

"Don't be hasty," Sasori said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to have her start panicking. They were treading on shaky ground as it were. "Why don't you keep watch by the door?" Sakura nodded shakily and headed over, sinking to her knees and biting on her lower lip, choosing to focus on this irritation than what was around her.

"Okay, we still have to find something to get these ropes off. Sai, that task is for you and me." The pale teen nodded stiffly, choosing to head deeper into the room, past the unsightly shelves. The redhead found himself oddly drawn to the containers. He studied each jar with such scrutiny, driven by a desire to know, yet dreading if he found out.

Meanwhile, Sai continued to make his way towards the back of the room. He kept his gaze forward, trying hard not to make eye contact with any of the floating remains. He was sickened by it all. Things had gone from bad to worse as he neared the furthest part of the room. Stumbling into an opening, he found a thin table with leather straps tied across it, and blood encrusted sheets. A large, silver, medical lamp hovered over the bed, and various cabinets surrounded it. On a nearby pushcart stood an array of tools, anything from scalpels to clamps to saws. He swallowed hard, understanding exactly what 'being harvested' was all about. He'd be damned if he let that happen to him. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

On the other side of the room, Sasori was still searching the containers, using his shoulders to turn the jars, reading what little of the labels he could. Some of the specimens were rather old, while others were startling current. After searching for a while, he'd finally found what had drawn him so powerfully from the start. The name was barely legible after all this time, but he could still make it out. His amber eyes looked solemnly at the contents inside the jar. A heart floated silently inside the muddy solution. "Oh Konan," he whispered sadly. Bile then rose in his throat. Konan had been like a big sister to him when he was small, always encouraging him in his studies and spending time with him. Pein had proposed to her the summer before she disappeared. They were going to adopt Sasori and the three of them were to become a family. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he thought of her and others, whose names he'd recognized from various jars, and how they had been reduced to such a fate. Sasori was brought out from his internal depressive thoughts with a start as he saw Deidara standing next to him. The blond narrowed his eyes ahead, and Sasori shifted his gaze to follow. Lying before them was the same bloodied bed Sai had encountered earlier. "What's this doing here?" he wondered curiously. The blond said nothing as he walked towards it slowly, his eyes glazing over as if lost in a dream…or a nightmare.

-Flashback – 10 years ago-

Deidara was rudely awakened as a bucket of cold water was dumped over his head. "You have a big day today," Suigetsu smirked. Deidara shivered, crossing his arms in front of his body for warmth. Almost every day for as long as he could remember, he'd been awakened this way. He hated it, but he kept silent, knowing that if he spoke up or out of turn, he was promptly punished. Besides, he was still sore from the last time he'd been reprimanded. "Time to go," Suigetsu said cheerfully. Bending down, he withdrew a set of keys from his pocket and set about to opening the shackles around the blonde's feet. He wasn't worried about the fourteen-year-old causing him any problems. The kid's mind, body, and spirit were broken, and it was hardly a chore moving him. After the locks were released, Suigetsu went about to fastening a choker around Deidara's neck, and then attached a leather leash to it. Wrapping the other end around his forearm he lead Deidara outside Room 43. The blond followed Suigetsu, wincing slightly at the rawness of his pained body. Squinting his eyes, he was temporarily blinded by the lights in the corridor. It'd been awhile since he left his dark cell, so long in fact, that he'd given up scratching at the walls to keep track of time. Come to think of it, he had no idea what day it even was. Not like it mattered anyways. Honestly, he wished he could just curl up and die. That would be better than surviving in this pit of hell.

He was lead down a long passageway to a room that stood alone at the end. The door stood open ominously. Suigetsu pushed the blond inside, where two wards and Karin were waiting expectantly.

"Hello, Deidara," Karin smiled sweetly. The blond grew nervous. She was only nice to him when she wanted something. Something that always resulted in pain. He slowly began to inch backwards until he was halted by a sharp tug on his leash. "Bring him over." Suigetsu dragged the boy further inside the room, past shelves of empty jars, until they both stood in front of an operation table. Its metal frame shone wickedly under the intense light of the lamp that hung overhead. "Do you know what today is?" Karin asked, leaning down to face Deidara.

"No," Deidara whispered in a raw voice.

"Today is my birthday. I've made a wish and today it's coming true," she smiled wickedly. She nodded to Suigetsu, who shoved Deidara forward into the hands of the awaiting wards. They gripped him by the shoulders, forcing him onto the bed.

"No! Leave me alone!" Deidara cried out. He struggled against the leather straps as they were brought over him and secured. Lying flat on his back, he had no other choice but to stare into the evil magenta colored eyes that bore down on him. Karin signaled to the wards, which promptly exited.

"What do you want?" Deidara was scared. He'd heard noises, screams and howls nearly every day, but he didn't know what had caused them. His body began to shake. 

"Relax, Dei-chan," Karin cooed, entwining her fingers with the young teens. She playfully teased at the hand mouths, tracing the smooth contours of each. She moved in closer, taking each of his ten fingers into her mouth. She suckled them sensually as if savoring them. Deidara was disgusted by her actions, but was too terrified to retaliate. "These really are amazing," she whispered in awe. "A must have for my collection." Straightening up she called out excitedly," Suigetsu, bring me the sedative."

"Of course," he replied, sauntering over to the cabinet. He was about to pick up the sedative when an idea struck him. Smiling wickedly, he reached for a different vile of similar color. "Here you are Karin," he said coolly, handing over the needle. Deidara tried wiggling out of the bonds, his eyes widening all the while at the prospect of what was going to happen to him. Feeling for the vein in his right arm, Karin stuck the needle's tip in, emptying its contents.

"Please don't do this," Deidara begged, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Oh come now, it's not like you're going to die," Karin replied, annoyed. He was ruining her fun.

"But they're a part of my jutsu" he pleaded, "They are all I have left."

"To me, you are nothing but a worthless child while my collection will be known worldwide." She turned to her right and extracted a large vicious saw from a cabinet. She brought it up close to Deidara's eyes. "This is a special tool designed to cut through skin, muscle, and bone. You'll be the first to attest to its power." The saw whirred to life, the sound deafening in Deidara's ears. Suigetsu smiled cruelly as he wrapped a thick black cloth around first the blonde's eyes, then his mouth. Taking it a good sign to see Deidara's body go slack, Karin figured the sedative was beginning to take effect. But something was wrong. Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, Karin readied the saw. "Consider your hands a contribution to a very worthy cause," she smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's glazed, frantic stare turned to one of fierce hatred. Snarling, he kicked at the table and sent it crashing to the ground. Sasori was shocked. This side of Deidara was one he hadn't seen since the days after Pein and he had found him in that desolate cave. "Bastard," he said angrily. "You knew I was still awake! The whole damn time. I felt everything!" Shaking with anger, he began to crush the table with his foot, beating on it over and over.

"Deidara!" Sasori called out to his friend worriedly. Everyone needed to be levelheaded if they were going to survive this ordeal. But he had to stop Deidara from carrying on like this. Sasori could think of only one way. Slowly, he edged closer to his enraged friend. Although he could have banged away on pots and pans and still, Deidara would not have noticed him, as he was completely engrossed in destroying the table and lamp. As soon as Sasori was close enough, he flung his body into Deidara's, pinning it against the wall. He was face to face with the blond, his cool gaze taking in Deidara's wrath-filled one. He could feel how fast the blonde's heart was beating in his chest, could feel the heat rising from his body. He could even see the angry tears falling from his friend's red-rimmed eyes, and just how furious Deidara really was.

"Leave me alone," Deidara growled, struggling to get out from under Sasori's hold. But being as his hands were tied behind his back and the redhead was pushing up against him, there wasn't anywhere to go.

"Deidara, listen to me. You have to stop this. We have to focus on our current problem," Sasori stated firmly.

"Get off of me," Deidara snarled, "or I'll kill you," he spoke flatly, his eyes darkening and turning deadly. Sasori didn't doubt it. He knew that Deidara was a threat to his smaller, leaner frame, but he didn't back down. However, he couldn't keep this up for long, and Deidara was slowly staring to break away. Sasori then ducked his head, letting his teeth latch onto Deidara's scarf. He pulled on it unto it gave way, revealing the flushed tanned skin underneath. Nuzzling into his friend's neck, Sasori nipped at Deidara's hot flesh roughly. Then, he followed the path of Deidara's heated tears, kissing the salty trail upwards. He felt the blond flush from his bold advances, and start to lose some of his resolve. Doing what came natural next, the redhead leaned up and planted his lips on Deidara's. They tasted bittersweet as his tongue sought entrance. Surprise gave way to weary acceptance as he complied. The two stood locked in a rough kiss, Sasori hoping he could let some of Deidara's anger subside, by showing him that no matter what had happened to him, he still loved him. Now it was Sasori's turn to be surprised, as Deidara responded hungrily to him, deepening the kiss. Shifting his weight, Deidara had finally succeeded in pushing Sasori off of him and stood, breathing heavily and staring hard back at him. 

"Deidara, I.." Sasori began hesitantly, only to be cut off by Sai's frantic shouts at the front end of the room. "Look, don't do anything, I'll be right back." Frustrated, both mentally and physically, the redhead left his friend to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey! Hey! Suigetsu, right? Suigetsu!" Sai called out near the door. Sakura lie unconscious at the front door. Liquid pooled around her head, and broken pieces of glass littered the floor. It looked like Sai had knocked her out with one of the jars.

The tiny barred window on the door was opened, revealing two pale eyes. "You better shut your trap or I'll shut it for you," Suigetsu growled in annoyance.

"I'll make a bargain with you," Sai said evenly.

"Really?" Suigetsu said skeptically. "I highly doubt you'd have anything that I'd consider worthwhile."

"It's simple really," Sai stated matter-of-factly. "There is something in here that I'm sure you'd love to have."

"What the hell is Sai up to?" Sasori wondered, furring his brow. Sai's ebony gaze drifted down towards the back of the room, where Deidara stood, eyes blazing. The redhead's jaw dropped. He wouldn't dare.

"You might remember an old friend of yours," Sai caught the stunned look on Sasori's face. "Does the name…," he paused dramatically, "Deidara, ring a bell?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 9

Well, another chapter and the plot thickens. 

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, they are always much appreciated and they keep me going.


	10. A Bargain Gone Wrong

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the comments thus far. I truly appreciate them. **Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / yaoi

Welcome to Chapter 10 of "**The Collector**" – A Bargain Gone Wrong

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard!" Sasori growled, slamming his body into Sai's. The pale teen flew backwards, landing hard against the wall. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low to save yourself." The redhead was seething. Suddenly the door was flung open and two wolves came snarling through. One leapt at Sasori, driving him to the floor face-first. The other plowed into Sai, knocking him on his back, its vicious fangs only inches from the teen's face.

"What's this about Deidara?" Suigetsu drawled, strolling into the room. "That brat died nearly ten years ago." He barely noticed the unconscious girl sprawled near the entrance. Suigetsu lightly stepped over her and continued on.

"Think again," Sai said knowingly, disgusted by the long strips of saliva that hung from the wolf's jowls. Snapping his fingers, Suigetsu recalled the wolf, then bent down to grab Sai's collar and lift him to eye level.

"Don't play games with me," the older man threatened. He remembered the punishment he'd received for losing Deidara back then, and even now, it still haunts him.

"Take a look for yourself," Sai bobbed his head towards the back of the room.

"Sai doesn't know what he's talking about," Sasori cut in hastily from beneath them.

"Shut up," Suigetsu placed a foot onto Sasori's lower back, grinding it hard into the redhead's spine. Sasori winced in pain.

"Sasori knows Deidara best," Sai added.

"Is that so?" the older man quirked a brow. Suigetsu loomed over Sasori. "Call Deidara."  
The redhead narrowed his eyes and set his lips into a grim line. "Always the hard way," Suigetsu muttered to himself. He reached down, grabbing a fistful of Sasori's shaggy red hair with one hand, while the other slid the cold blade of a scalpel underneath Sasori's neck. Feeling a quick jab, Sasori felt a warm trickle of blood flow down his throat and drop onto the floor. "I'm not telling you again," Suigetsu pressed.

"Don't hurt him," Deidara said in a deadly tone as he emerged from the shadows. Suigetsu rose slowly, releasing Sasori, and stepped towards the dusty blond.

Quickly, the older man grasped at Deidara's scarf, pulling it away to get a better look at the other man's face. "So it is you. How… quaint." Deidara's resolve weakened slightly, and Suigetsu could see the high level of fear behind those icy orbs. He smirked knowing he still had power over Deidara. Suddenly, his brow furred as he remembered something. Spinning the dusty blond around, he leaned in close to inspect his tied up hands. "Odd. You certainly didn't leave with these," Suigetsu said curiously. Taking the same scalpel that still dripped Sasori's blood, Suigetsu sliced at the sleeves of Deidara's coat. The fabric was shredded until only thin strips remained, but it was enough to see what had happened. Tiny nude-colored wires connected prosthetics to living flesh on both arms. "I'm impressed," he said in awe, "though I'm not sure as to whether that's because I've never seen such craftsmanship before or because someone actually took the time to help _you_," he snorted the last word. Suigetsu slid his hands up Deidara's back, where he then brought them over the dusty blonde's shoulders, and came in close. "You've certainly grown," he began, "though it's not your height that I'm interested in," he whispered lustfully into Deidara's ear. The blond paled.

"So, is it a deal then?" Sai interjected, his expression filled with annoyance. He hated being overshadowed, especially if that someone was Deidara. The older man sighed, releasing the blond.

"What is it you want?" Suigetsu asked, placing one hand onto his hip.

"I'm looking for a girl that was brought here. Her name is Ino. Show me to her, then let us leave this place, safe and unharmed."

A cruel smile played at the corners of Suigetsu's lips. "Sure. I can help you." He grabbed Deidara by the upper arm, and dragged him towards the door.

"Deidara, don't go with them," Sasori called out desperately. He couldn't understand the loyalty Deidara gave him after the way he'd treated him. If anyone was going to be punished and tormented, it should be him. Deidara could only glance back over his shoulder to see Sasori struggling on the floor before he was shoved outside. Sai was next, while the two wolves brought up the rear. The door immediately closed and was locked behind them.

Deidara halted. "You have what you want. There's no point in harming Sasori or the girl."

"Well now that depends on you," Suigetsu answered vaguely as he entwined his fingers into Deidara's blond locks. "It's longer than it was, but I like it," he murmured. Deidara shifted uncomfortably. 

Sai cleared his throat. "Ahem. I upheld my part of the bargain, now hold up yours."

"Of course," Suigetsu smiled wickedly, "shall we then?" The trio took off down the corridor. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto paced around the room anxiously. "Okay, calm down," he repeated to himself, "it isn't as bad as it seems. He flopped down in the center of the damaged room, staring at a reflection of himself in a dented up medical cabinet. His humanity was still intact, though it was overshadowed by a more feral look. The whiskers on his cheeks were thick and dark, reddish black rabbit-like ears protruded from behind his human ones, and sharp fangs jutted out from his lips. His eyes were blood red, with thin dark pupils, darting anxiously around the room while his long spiky nails clinked nervously against the floor. Dark red fur fluffed around his neck, while more hung from his elbows and the back of his calves. A long, slender tail flicked back and forth from his tailbone. Sighing deeply, Naruto said, "So much for keeping people from thinking I'm a monster."

"I think it's an improvement," Kyuubi smirked.

"Shut up," Naruto growled, switching to all fours.

"Touchy, aren't you? Fine then. I'll see what I can do from the inside," the Kyuubi sulked.

Jumping to the door of his cell, Naruto tore it from its hinges. It clattered to the floor behind him. Not giving it another look, the blond leapt over it and out into the cool hallway. He sniffed deeply, trying to sort out Sasuke's scent from all the other smells that bombarded his sensitive nose. "Got him," Naruto felt overjoyed. "And he's not far." The blond raced down the hall to his left, both eager and yet dreading, to see his friend again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, shaking Sasuke gently by the shoulder. The raven mumbled an acknowledgement and struggled to sit up.

"The rat!" Sasuke said abruptly, his arms crossing in front of his body as he braced for an attack.

"Dead," Ino said, full of relief. "Good riddance too. I guess it couldn't handle the impact." Looking upwards, she was unable to see the ledge that'd fallen from. They'd dropped a long way.

"How are we alive then?" Sasuke asked, lifting a slender brow.

"Well..uh..something cushioned our fall," Ino began. Sasuke could sense the hesitation and nervousness in her voice.

"What are we sitting on?" he asked evenly.

Ino's voice was barely above a whisper. "Bodies. Carved up _dead_ bodies."

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasori kicked at the wall in frustration. Deidara had given himself up to ensure his friend's safety. "How foolish," the redhead muttered, "Suigetsu's not letting any of us go." He sulked over to Sakura, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Huh? Wha..what happened?" Sakura mumbled, blinking her jade eyes. She quickly got them into focus as she stared up into soft amber orbs. Her face flushed and she felt her body grow warm. "I never realized how incredibly handsome Sasori is," she thought to herself. The redhead leaned in closer. She wetted her lips with her tongue, then parted them into an 'oh' expression.

"The glass," Sasori said abruptly, "the shards. Why didn't I think of it before? Though it'll be tricky trying to pick them up in the first place with our hands tied behind our backs, though I'm sure we can ... is there something wrong Sakura?" he asked, furring his brow.

"Uh..no. I'm good," she stammered out, her face flushing redder with embarrassment. Clearing her throat, she continued, "You were saying about the shards?"

"Ah..yes. We can use them to cut at these ropes." After pricking himself about half a dozen times, Sasori managed to get a good grip on one of the broken shards. He began to move it in a 'sawing' fashion, sliding the piece back and forth. It took longer than he wanted, but he felt the ropes give and his wrists were released. "Finally," he said, rubbing at his sore joints to get the blood flowing again. "Here, turn around, I'll get yours," he motioned to Sakura. She obliged, turning her back to let Sasori work at her own binds. Within minutes, the rope snapped and fell to the floor. Sasori stood and walked over to the door, placing his ear against it, and frowned. "The wolves must be our guards."

"How are we going to get past them?" Sakura asked, dusting herself off and getting to her feet. Sasori wasn't sure as his eyes darted anxiously around the room. His eyes lit up as an idea took hold. Crossing the room, he reached for a jar that contained a human liver. He then pulled it off the shelf and put it on the ground. Sasori began rummaging through his coat pockets until he withdrew a tiny pill case. "What is that?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Sedatives," came the curt reply. With a grunt, Sasori unscrewed the lid of the liver jar, and promptly removed the specimen. Using another glass shard, he cut into the organ, placing the pills inside. He then turned his eyes upwards to Sakura. "I heard you were a heavy hitter," he said.

"Cha!" the teen girl replied, pumping her fist. 

"Good. Then I need you to punch a hole through the door. It needs to be near the bottom and large enough to fit this liver through." Sakura scrunched her face at the obnoxious smell emitting from the liver. Breathing through her mouth, she turned to face the door. Drawing her fist back, she sent it flying. It smashed through where instructed and sent debris flying into the hallway. The two wolves guarding them scrambled to their feet, their ears twitching, and noses sniffing. Within seconds, they each took in a deep smell of liver and licked their chops as it went sailing by and landed with a soft thud. Both wolves lunged for it, and it was a flurry of claws and teeth as they fought over dinner. Moments later, the commotion from the fighting animals was brought to a halt and silence took over. Sasori nodded to Sakura, who then slammed her other fist into the door; this time, the entire fixture buckled, then exploded outwards. Sasori stepped out through the shattered door with Sakura close behind. They took off at a run in the opposite direction from where they came, leaving the wolves sleeping sounding behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How much further?" Sai demanded for the umpteenth time. He was getting annoyed and his hands were losing circulation from being tied behind his back.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Oye. This kid is getting on my nerves. Time to get rid of him," he thought to himself. He halted in front of a large white push door. "Shall we?" he bowed mockingly. "Ino is just inside."

"I'm not a fool," Sai said defensively, "You go in first and I will follow." 

"Whatever," Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders and entered the room, dragging Deidara close behind. Sai followed and was greeted by darkness.

"Ino?" the pale teen called out. "Ino!" Hearing a noise directly in front of him, he stumbled deeper into the room. Hope flittered through him for the first time since he began this crazy trip. But as soon as it came, it was dashed, as he was shoved harshly against something hard and ceramic. Gasping for breath, he attempted to stand, but found he was being forced into a sitting position, with his arms being pulled further behind him, and a soft click echoing through his ears. "What the hell?" he snarled.

Suigetsu flicked on a light, revealing nothing more than an average community bathroom. Along one wall were three stalls with matching toilets. Against the other were three porcelain sinks with rectangular mirrors that hung above them. As for Sai, he found himself seated and chained to one of the three urinals that lined the far wall. To make matters worse, the urinal leaked cold water onto his back, soaking through his clothes and giving him a deep chill.

"What are you doing? I thought we had a bargain," Sai struggled against his latest bonds, shooting daggers at Suigetsu with his darkened eyes.

"Ah yes, the bargain," Suigetsu began, walking up to Sai. He bent over, placing his hands onto his hips, "What bargain?" he asked innocently. Then, quick as a flash, he slammed his knee into Sai face, causing the pale teen's head to snap back and bang against the top of the urinal. Sai slumped forward, blood trickling down either side of his head, mixing with the water to form a pinkish liquid that gurgled as it headed down the drain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's like a trip down memory lane, isn't it, Deidara?" Suigetsu said casually, heading down another corridor. He held the blond out in front of him, pushing him forward as they walked. Deidara kept his icy blue eyes downcast, he didn't need to be reminded. They walked in silence for a while until Suigetsu brought Deidara to a sudden halt. "Home sweet home," the older man mocked. The dusty blond looked up warily, then paled. Room 43 loomed before him. Deidara's body began to shake as he took a few steps backwards, knocking into Suigetsu. "Let's not delay this any longer." Suigetsu breathed in Deidara's scent and found himself aroused. He fumbled for the key inside his pocket and undid the padlock. "Inside," he said impatiently, pushing Deidara into the room.

The dusty blond regained his footing and stood in the center, his darkened eyes surveying the room. Not much had changed. The same thin mattress on a steel frame bed lie off to one side, though it was now covered in a layer of dust. Two leather loops hung lifeless near the top, dry and cracking. The medical lamp that hung above the bed was dull and scratched. There was a small-wheeled cart that sat near the bed, drab and grimy. Looking closer, he could even see the tick marks he'd made over ten years ago, counting the days of his imprisonment. Though the one thing that held his gaze the longest was the large stone that sat on the floor near the base of the bed. Deidara had spent four years of his life chained to that boulder, and he did not want to go back. He began to struggle against the bonds that held his hands behind his back when they suddenly gave way, falling to the ground and pooling at his feet. A soft click was then heard, as the door was quietly shut. Both men stood in total darkness for a moment, until a candle was lit, casting eerie shadows against the windowless walls, and giving red-orange highlights to everything in the room. 

The candle moved towards Deidara, and he could see the lusty features etched on Suigetsu's face. "Please don't make me do this," Deidara pleaded.

"Come now," Suigetsu replied, reaching his hand up to cup Deidara's chin between his thumb and middle finger. "If you value your friend's life, you'll do what I say," he threatened. "Sasori, was it? I'm sure Karin could have a lot of fun with him. Maybe even torture him like we did with you…" 

Blue eyes met dark purple ones as both men locked gazes. "No. I'll do whatever you say," Deidara replied submissively. "Just leave Sasori alone."

"Such loyalty," Suigetsu began, "is for fools. But there are those like me who benefit from such things," Suigetsu smiled. "Now….take off your clothes," he said greedily. He then backed up a bit, his eyes never leaving Deidara, who had begun to do as instructed. Removing layer after layer of clothing, it wasn't long before the blond found himself standing completely naked in the center of the room. A cold draft passed over Deidara, causing his skin to prickle with goose bumps. He shivered and moved to bring his arms up to warm himself, only to be stopped short by Suigetsu. "Leave your hands at your side. I want to look at you." Deep purple eyes slid over Deidara hungrily. Bringing the candle closer, he couldn't have been more pleased. The candle's flame highlighted the tall, lean frame, and brought out the smooth contours of Deidara's tanned skin. The dusty blond averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing both from shame and anger as he was put on display like a piece of meat. "No longer are you a broken pathetic child," Suigetsu spoke softly, taking a strand of Deidara's blond hair and pushing it back behind his ear. "This Sasori of yours must've taken good care of you all these years." His hand skimmed down Deidara's chest and felt at the scars that covered the blonde's chest. "I remember every one of these," Suigetsu spoke as if in a lost in the past. Deidara stiffened under the scrutiny of his captor. "But these have scabbed over. So I'll make you fresh ones," he sneered, withdrawing a scalpel from his hip pouch and bringing it close to Deidara's face. "I'll be nice. You can pick this time." The blond looked warily at the blade, its sharp-toothed edge reflecting wickedly in the candlelight. "But before we get started," Suigetsu said thoughtfully, tapping the blade against his cheek, "Go over to the stone. The shackles are still there, as you may recall. Put them on then sit on the bed."

Deidara obediently complied, walking along the damp floor and bending down near the stone. Seeing those same chains from before and knowing what life had been like in them caused him to falter. His hands shook as his slid his fingers up and over the metal links, until he found the solid mass of the cuffs at the end. Reluctantly, he slipped them around each ankle, the snap of them closing echoing in his ears. With the rustle of chain links, he sat back on the bed, sending up a thin cloud of dust. "Alright. "Now, I want you to lie back and put your hands above your head and against the wall," Suigetsu commanded. The springs inside the mattress creaked as Deidara shifted his weight and followed orders. 

Suigetsu felt himself growing hard in anticipation. Placing the candle and scalpel down hastily on the cart, he then went to work removing his own clothes in a hurried fashion. Suigetsu approached Deidara from the foot of the bed, expertly maneuvering himself under Deidara's legs, his shoulders lifting and supporting the blonde's knees. He wasted no time diving in to bite viciously at the inside of Deidara's tanned muscled thighs with his sharp pointed teeth. One hand he moved to take hold of the blonde's cock, stroking it roughly, getting him ready. Deidara shuddered at Suigetsu's touch. Once he was satisfied with a few preliminaries, Suigetsu took Deidara's stiff arousal into his mouth, covering it with his warm, hot breath. The blond bucked, but the older man took a firm grip on Deidara's hips, keeping him in place. Hungrily, Suigetsu moved up until he hit the hilt of Deidara's shaft, the coarse, curly blond hair tickling his face. He then began to move up and down slowly, his tongue darting and licking over every inch of Deidara's manhood, causing the blond to issue soft moans. Suigetsu looked up briefly, enticed by the tanned throat. "Soon enough," he told himself.

Withdrawing his mouth from Deidara, Suigetsu took the fingers on one hand and began to suck at them, using his saliva to slicken them up. The other hand now had a firm grip on Deidara, pumping him hard while his thumb teased at the sensitive tip. After his fingers had been moistened, he moved them to the blonde's entrance, putting in first one, then two, then three, and finally all four fingers up inside, where they moved in a scissor-like fashion, stretching Deidara to fit Suigetsu's own enlarged cock. "I want to hear you, Deidara," Suigetsu said huskily, making sure not to break his rhythm. The blond trembled at the invasion, but moaned with sweet pleasure, his body arching for more. "That's it," the older man said, "Now say my name." Deidara closed his eyes, finding it hard to concentrate as his body was on such an erotic high. The only word to escape his quivering lips was one Suigetsu didn't want to hear.

"Sasori," Deidara said breathlessly. Suigetsu was shocked and furious. Withdrawing his hands immediately, he dug his nails into the top of Deidara's thighs, dragging them along the tanned skin, leaving pink trails of pain in their wake. Deidara's eyes popped open as he felt a hand slap him sharply across the face.

"Hands at your side, NOW!" Suigetsu snarled. Deidara swallowed hard as sweat broke out along his brow. It was bad enough having a lustful Suigetsu on you, but it was even worse having a lustful _and_ furious one on you. Nervously, Deidara did as he was told, dropping his arms while Suigetsu straddled over him, bending to his knees, and pinning Deidara down. The blond looked up into furious dark eyes. "I'll have you use that mouth of yours in a much more useful way," Suigetsu said savagely. Shifting forward, Suigetsu made his way higher onto Deidara's chest, the sweat from their bodies easing the ascent. His current mood was doing nothing for his enlarged manhood. It was so close to Deidara now that he could see the thick veins pulsing through it and even get a glimpse of the wetness that was starting to seep from the tip.

Deidara cursed, realizing what the older man wanted him to do, then started to squirm.

"If you don't do as you're told, I'll go fuck your friend and kill him right now!"

At that, Deidara cracked, his icy blue eyes glazing over as if in a trance. Little by little, he began to rub his tongue against the large organ, lubing it with his own saliva. Opening his mouth, he let it slide past his soft lips, which let out a quick gasp from Suigetsu. The hot breath on his member sent sparks up through his body. Suigetsu took his hands, entwining them into Deidara's long blond locks and pulled him closer. The blond wavered briefly, feeling the cock's tip rub up against the sensitive area at the back of his throat. He pulled back quickly then began a rhythm of moving up and down the bulky organ. Suigetsu was lavishing in the moment, feeling he was about to climax any minute after such strong stimulation. Deidara felt Suigetsu ready to cum as well and tried to back away. The older man only tightened the grip on the blonde's hair, refusing to let his captive move. Suigetsu let out a moan of pleasure as he shot his seed into Deidara's mouth. The blond felt the hot, sticky liquid pour down into his throat and nearly gagged on it. Suigetsu sighed in elation, then withdrew himself from Deidara. He immediately moved to tilt Deidara's head back and rub at the smooth tanned flesh of the blonde's neck, encouraging him to swallow. The older man reveled in the younger man's anxiety. With a hard gulp, Deidara let the sodden mass slide completely down into his stomach. Suigetsu laughed mockingly, reaching for the candle and scalpel he had set aside earlier.

"Know your place," Suigetsu said as he took Deidara's face into his rough grip. Wielding the scalpel, he pressed down with it onto Deidara's cheek, cutting a sleek line from the corner of his eye down to his mouth. Blood collected, then slid down his face like crimson tears. "Do you honestly think that your friend gives a crap about you," he taunted. "I, on the other hand, find you to be very useful." He then brought the scalpel back up and drove it through the skin on the other cheek, creating a similar line of pain. Suigetsu next took the candle, first taking it to the tips of Deidara's hair and singeing the silky blond ends, then tipping it so the hot wax oozed onto the fresh wounds he'd made on the blonde's face. Just as Deidara was about to cry out, two harsh lips had crashed down onto his own, muffling any cries of pain. Suigetsu had tossed both objects aside quickly and dove hungrily into the tender flesh of Deidara's neck, throat, and shoulders with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

Deidara stared blankly up at the ceiling. Was Suigetsu right? If so, what was the point anymore? He could never go back to Sasori, not after this and all the other times Suigetsu had used and abused his body. Plus, Karin had him as a guinea pig for her experiments, putting him through Hell day in and day out. Those memories had come flooding back to him and he'd never felt more weak, dirty, and ashamed. He had caught the reflection in the corner of his eye of the scalpel sitting on the edge of the cart and figured, why not end it all now? But his mind said otherwise.

Deidara risked a glance down at Suigetsu, only to see his light blue hair now bobbing over his chest. Deidara squirmed as the older man bit down and pulled at one of his taut nipples. Although it hurt, feeling the sharp teeth dig into his sensitive flesh, Deidara found it to be the perfect distraction, seeing that Suigetsu was so engrossed in what he was doing and was oblivious to everything else. The other man's weight had shifted slightly, giving Deidara the use of his arm, which was slowly moving from his side towards the cart. His fingers shook as they strained towards the knife that rested only a few feet away, the sweat on his digits making it difficult to latch onto the surgical tool. "Dammit," he thought bitterly to himself, seeing the knife slide further from him to balance precariously on the edge of the cart.

Coming up for a quick breath of air, Suigetsu was taken by surprise to see not a look of humiliation on Deidara's face, but one of determination. "What the hell?" he uttered, his dark gaze traveling up the blonde's arm to where he made a final lunge for the scalpel. "What do you think you're doing?!"

With a firm grip finally around the knife, Deidara brought his eyes back to lock with Suigetsu's.

"Killing you," Deidara replied coldly. The blond brought the knife up and slammed it into Suigetsu's neck. It sunk into the soft flesh with a sickening sound. Deidara then dragged the blade under and across Suigetsu's chin, causing blood to pour like a waterfall from the gaping wound. The older man gasped for breath, but none would come. His face lost all color, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped forward onto Deidara like a heavy sandbag. The blond could feel a heavy dampness from the blood that spilled forth covering his own neck and chest, matting his hair, and causing the bed to dampen and sag. With a last burst of adrenaline, Deidara heaved the dead man off of him, sending him tumbling over the side and hitting the ground with a hard thud. Warily, he looked over the edge to see the still form of one of the people that had tormented his dreams for over ten years.

A new pool of blood had formed around Suigetsu's neck as the icy fingers of death took hold of his body. Deidara dropped the scalpel as if it were on fire, where it clanged against the floor. He scuttled across the bed and slid off at the foot, the chains clanging along with him.

Reaching for Suigetsu's clothes first, Deidara used them to wipe the excess blood from his face and body. A pair of keys clattered to the floor, skidding to a halt at his bare feet. He bent over, picking them up with great care. He held them in his palm, remembering all the times Suigetsu had teased him with them, keeping them just out of his reach. Then there were the times when the man had used them as a weapon to poke and slice at him. After he stood motionless for a minute staring at the keys, he moved over to his own clothes, putting them on feverishly before unlocking the shackles that bound his ankles. He felt at the slashes in his cheeks, feeling the wetness from the blood that had finally slowed, ironically with the help of the wax. But it stung like hell and he knew something needed to be done about it. He then took his blond locks into his hands, the burnt jagged ends falling between his fingertips. Damn Suigetsu. Before going, Deidara was not one to take any chances so he clicked the shackles around Suigetsu's ankles, locking them tight. He thought he'd take pleasure in seeing the tormentor become the tormented, but it wasn't the same now that the man was dead. He'd have to think things through better when he faced off with Karin. Shrugging back into his warm wool jacket, he stepped silently from the room. Any traces of fear had completely vanished from him as a cold fury took their place. He'd tasted the bitter taste of revenge and was now hungry for more.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment, it makes me happy and keeps me motivated! I really liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you did too!


	11. Truth

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the comments thus far. I truly appreciate them. **Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence

Welcome to Chapter 11 of "**The Collector**" -- Truth

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Now where are we?" Sakura asked, popping her head inside yet another room. Barely taking more than a step, she felt a cold chill crawl up her spine causing the pink hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. "Perhaps we should keep moving," she said apprehensively. Sasori merely pushed past the wary girl, driven by a deep curiosity.

The warmth of the room washed over Sasori, bringing relief from the cold, dank corridors he and Sakura had been running through. His black sandaled feet sunk into the lush, red carpeting as his fingers trailed lightly on golden rails. Against the walls and throughout the room were various sized cases, each covered with pristine glass lined with deep mahogany wood. Soft lights shone from inside the cases, highlighting what was within. Sasori's amber eyes roamed over each case, his expression growing grim.

"What is all this?" Sakura whispered, skirting up next to Sasori.

"Humanity in all its wonder," Sasori replied cynically. Sakura shuttered, burying her face into the redhead's back and closing her eyes. Tears began to fall as she thought about the human samples in each case and about the people they had come from. Everything from the human body, from the hair on the head to the tips of the toes was on exhibit. Organs, both inside and out were put on display like trophies.

"Who would do something like this?" Sakura choked out.

"I don't know," Sasori ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Pulling away from Sakura, he turned to look back at the trembling girl. "We should have a look around, see if we can pick up any clues."

"Right," Sakura nodded, wiping away the excess tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll head back this way and see what I can find." Sasori nodded in agreement, then set off himself to head further into the room. 

Sasori was disturbed by the whole idea of this 'human' collection. Surveying the displays with a critical eye, he saw nothing wrong with why the limbs or organs were removed in the first place, which meant the participants had been anything but willing. Alongside each specimen was an information card with a few statistics such as age, gender, and when 'donated.' He noted that same of the dates were rather old whereas others were startlingly current. The samples themselves were never repeated, featuring only one of each organ. It was as if whoever was in charge only sought out unique and special pieces, settling for nothing but the best. His heart sank; this must be where others in his village had ended up. But this collection was vast, and the Village of the Trees was small. "Whoever did this is accountable for murder in more villages than my own," he growled.

Rounding a corner, Sasori was drawn to a small cylinder glass case that sat atop an elaborately carved pillar. He approached it tentatively. Lights from underneath the sample shown upwards revealing two small, tanned hands, severed at mid-forearm. They were poised facing outwards, exposing the tiny hand mouths that were on each palm. He'd never seen anything like it. "Fascinating," he thought morbidly. Sasori brought his hands up to the glass, pressing them against those that were beyond the barrier. His eyes slid to the information card that was set nearby. It read, "Male, age 14, and was dated ten years ago. He felt bile rise into his throat, and his eyes widened. "Deidara," he whispered in shock. "This is what happened to your original hands. They were taken to be part of this….this…collection," he hissed the last word. Although Sasori was an expert physician, there was nothing even he could do to reattach these limbs. Time had passed, Deidara had grown, but these hands were forever trapped in their youth. Leaning in closer, Sasori was surprised at the excellent shape they were in, being so well manicured and smooth. "There's no way a child could keep his hands like that unless….," Sasori muttered, seeing a small pair of gloves and an array of oils and creams propped nearby. Growing angry with himself for making Deidara remember all this in first place, he slammed a fist against the wall, rocking the display that seemed to mock him. He swore he'd find a way to avenge his friend and make it up to him as well.

"Sasori?" Sakura called, coming into view, concern etched on her face. "I heard a noise and I..," she cut herself off quickly, seeing Sasori rub heatedly at his red, swollen knuckles.

"Do you feel it?" Sasori said suddenly, changing the topic away from himself.

"It?" Sakura stood confused, but only for a moment. "You mean the chakra?" Sasori grunted. "Well, there seems to be a high concentration of it nearby."

"We need to find its source," Sasori said hastily, striding past Sakura and heading for the door. Regrettably, Sasori left the severed limbs in his wake, never feeling so helpless. But for now, he needed to be focused on solving the rest of this mystery and finding Deidara. "I've seen enough," Sasori uttered. "Time to go." 

The two had left the room and were now headed towards the chakra source. Sakura was worried about Sasori. She was about to ask him about it when they approached a heavy door. "This seems to be where the pull is the strongest," Sakura said, stepping up to the door, only to be dismayed at finding a giant padlock hanging off the handle. Sasori pushed her aside as he withdrew a tiny box from his coat pocket.

"This should do the trick," the redhead said, snapping open the case, revealing a tiny scalpel. He knelt on one knee, inserted the tool into the lock, and began to jiggle it.

"What do they teach you in medical school?" Sakura was shocked. Sasori paused, his voice soft and low.

"In my village, we were ordered to stay within the protective gates at all times. As a child, it was hard to obey those rules, and so, my sensei, Pein, taught me a few tricks to getting around that problem." Smiling slightly, he heard the soft 'click' as the padlock opened and swung freely from the door handle. "This would be one of them." Rising back onto his feet, Sasori slid the lock off silently, laying it on the floor beside the door. He pushed open the door slightly and glanced inside. Giving Sakura the 'okay' they both went in.

Above them, chakra swirled in a variety of colors and patterns before flowing like a river further back into the room. No lights were on, but the brightness of the chakra made visibility decent. "Do you remember that chakra shield from before?" Sasori asked Sakura. 

"The one Sai used Deidara to open? Yes, I do."

"I'm guessing that whatever is in here is the source of that. We need to see what it is and destroy it. That way, this place will be made visible to everyone. It's a good first step to shutting this place down. Come on." The two followed the chakra that led them to a back room. Before them stood a giant case, hidden with a thick, beige tarp, held down by steel ropes and metal hooks. Atop the case was a steel rod, the place where the chakra had gathered and was now being fed into. Next to it was an oak desk, littered with papers, most of which were crumpled up and tossed aside.

"I will investigate this," Sasori said, motioning to the case before them. "You go check out the desk." Sakura nodded, then headed over to the piece of furniture to see what she could learn.

Sasori began circling the display, or as he searched closer, the cage, as it now seemed. Carefully lifting one end of the tarp, he was able to see thin metal links that crisscrossed along the confinement. He was caught off guard to see a human hand, wires attached to each finger and a thick cord tied around the wrist. It was immersed in a murky white liquid. Sasori drew closer as he tried to see further inside, only to be shocked when the hand twitched. He stumbled backwards, but instead of falling to the floor, he fell into an inky black darkness.

Sasori looked around in confusion. Gone was the drab room with the strange giant cage and flowing chakra. It was now nothing but an empty void. "Hello?" he called out, hearing his voice fade into nothingness. Taking a step forward, he hissed as sharp stabs of pain shot through his hands and up his arms. "What the?" He uttered in irritation as he brought his hands up near his face. His eyes grew wide, the pupils dilating to mere specks of gold. The pale flesh had begun to darken, cracks appearing across his skin's delicate surface. Blood began seeping through, slicking his hands up with the crimson sticky mess. Once the skin broke away, he could see his muscles deteriorating, shriveling up and blackening. It wasn't long before the white ivory of his bones began to poke through the mass of dying tissue, and they too began to crack and crumble into dust.

Sheer panic raced through Sasori and he looked frantically around for help. Hope pulsed through his eyes as they came to rest on Deidara, who stood nearby. He wasn't sure how his friend had gotten there, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "Dei, you have to help me," he pleaded. The dusty blond only stared with hate burning within his icy blue orbs. "Dei?" Sasori asked again, dropping to knees. "Please."

"You're on your own," Deidara responded coldly. Turning his back, he strode off, disappearing into the blackness.

"Wait!" Sasori reached out with his rapidly disintegrating limbs. "Don't leave me. I'm sorry!"

As quick as it all begin, the illusion was broken. Sasori staggered backwards, his body quivering and covered in sweat. He stared at his hands as if seeing them for the first time, and continuously flexed them, rotating them palms in, palms out, palms in, palms out. His mind was racing as he tried to make sense of what happened to him. He backed up against a wall, then sank to the floor.

His eyes glanced about the room searching for Sakura, only to have them land on an unknown woman who now stood before the covered cage. She held a metal controller of some kind in one hand while her slender fingers on the other swiftly pressed an array of buttons. Inside the cage, the water bubbled and boiled as volts of electricity were sent pulsing up the wires. A savage animalistic howl ripped through the room. The woman smiled sadistically.

The room grew deathly quiet. Pocketing the device, the woman turned slowly towards Sasori, pushing her glasses up onto her nose for a better view. She brushed her unusually cut magenta hair behind her shoulders and strode over to the shocked redhead. She loomed over the doctor, then knelt so that her eyes met with Sasori's. Slowly, she slid her fingers down along the redhead's jawbone. He was about to say something when she hushed him with her fingers pressing up to his lips.

"Now, I don't know who I should be more angry with. My experiment for drawing attention to itself, or you, for trespassing into my domain. Either way, you'll both be punished," she snarled. Sasori could only remember the prick of a needle into his neck before he slipped into unconsciousness. The woman laughed to herself, rising back onto her feet, dusting herself off. "I'll have Juugo come and pick this man up. Time to have a little Q & A with him and find out what he knows. As for you," she said turning towards the cage, "be patient, your time is drawing near."

Sakura held her breath as she waited silently beneath the desk. She was lucky to have dodged out of sight when the woman came dashing into the room. Her vantage point offered little more than a view of two pairs of sandaled feet. She heard a muffled gasp, and saw one pair go limp. She gulped nervously and prayed the other wouldn't come anywhere near her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Ino moved hastily down the pile of frozen corpses. The carved up cadavers seemed to groan and cry out as the living passed over them. Ino bit her lip to keep from screaming, choosing instead to say focused on getting her and Sasuke to solid ground. She gripped the raven's hand, giving it a re-assuring squeeze, both for his sake as well as her own. They soon reached the bottom, both clearly relieved to be off of the pile of death. Both were shivering from the cold, though Sasuke looked paler than normal.

"We have to get moving," Sasuke said, his breath coming out as little white puffs. "What do you see?"

"Looks like an access tunnel ahead. Come on, I'd rather be anywhere then here right now," the girl said, taking Sasuke's hand and heading off down the tunnel. They were cold, tired, and weary from the night's ordeal, but things were about to take a turn for the worst.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Take this man to the interrogation room. Have my equipment standing by as well," Karin ordered the large, orange-haired man.

"Of course," Juugo replied, draping Sasori's unconscious body over his heavily muscled shoulder. He turned, motioning to leave, when Karin spoke up again.

"Before you go, have you seen Suigetsu? I haven't been able to get a hold of the little letch since I got back about an hour ago."

"Can't say I have," the big man shook his head slowly.

"Hmm…" Karin tapped at her chin, "well, I suppose I'll go and harvest those beautiful Sharingan myself then," she clasped her hands together eagerly.

"Sharingan?" Sakura let out a small gasp from her hiding spot under the desk. "It has to be Sasuke. He's here!" she whispered under her breath.

Juugo's body stiffened at the mention of the Sharingan. He'd been surprised that the kid escaped, but he had enjoying toying with the boy. That is, until he saw both the Uchiha and the girl plunge over the ledge, disappearing into the darkness into what was considered the garbage disposal. Waiting around for nearly two hours after the fact, he'd come to the conclusion that they'd either been crushed by the impact or became rat food. Juugo gulped nervously. He'd better find out what happened and hope the pieces Karin wanted were still salvageable. 

"Something on your mind?" Karin cut in, interrupting Juugo's thoughts. She narrowed her eyes, seeing tiny beads of perspiration shimmer along the big man's brow.

"Nothing," Juugo answered quickly, shifting Sasori to his other shoulder. "Might I suggest though, a check up on the blond? I was headed there myself when I heard you call for me. He will need another coat of the solution applied to his skin before it sets properly and we can remove it."

"Oh, all right," Karin placed her hands on her hips. "I'll go and take care of it. Naruto's fun to torment anyways."

Sakura felt both relieved and terrified that her two teammates were here. She had to find them, and fast. But what about Sasori? And what was in that horrible steel cage? She'd shuddered when it screamed, hearing the cries for death in its mournful howl. Holding her breath, she watched as both sets of sandals left room, before she slid from safety, and planned out her next move.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Karin made her way down the corridor, anxious to attend to Naruto then get back to her main priority, Sasuke. His lean, well-toned, muscled body delighted her, filling her with a savage lust. Visions of the raven naked, smothering her body with his touch and lips, filled her mind and made her smile. "It's a shame I have to carve him up for my true purpose," she sighed regretfully. "But a girl can dream, can't she?" she giggled. So engrossed was she in her fantasies, she didn't even realize that she entered into Naruto's room without opening the door. Once inside, she found the broken, twisted door lying in the middle of the room and grew furious.  
"What the hell happened in here?" Glancing around, she found the room to be in shambles. Her precious skins were charred and torn, looking like nothing more than dirty old rags that hung in tattered strips from the walls. The bed where Naruto was tied was nothing more than a junk pile of springs, metal, and ripped cloth. Even the walls were dented and cracked. The silver bucket with her specific tanning solution lay crumbled on its side, the waxy liquid oozing across the floor. "Is this what Juugo was hiding?" she fumed. "What I'm going to do to him after he drops off that meddling redhead!" She stalked from the room, furious that yet again, someone managed to escape her grasp. It was then, a very pungent odor entered into her nostrils.

"Now what?" Karin grumbled. Following the bitter odor, she found herself headed down an older portion of her underground labyrinth, which left her even more confused. Not even she'd been down here after Deidara escaped. She clenched her fists, the nerve of Obito helping the brat get away. Obito had so much potential, why he'd have to throw it all away by freeing one of her subjects and threatening to go to the Council in the Village of the Trees and expose her? She'd had no choice but to prevent him from leaving ever again. Sighing, she ran a hand through her dark pink locks. She'd fallen for her dark haired intern and actually thought they'd have a future together. "So much for happy endings," she muttered bitterly. As for Deidara, as young as he was, he'd been special. That boy could take anything she could dish at him, and it always amused her to watch him fight back. He had spirit, that is, until she took his exquisite hands from him. Those were the days, she thought wistfully to herself.

She followed along a long corridor and arrived at Room 43. "Odd," she thought to herself. The door hung ajar, and she slowly pushed it open. "Suigetsu?" she called as she entered. Her jaw dropped, seeing her minion lying face down, naked on the floor, his ankles chained to the holding stone. Regaining her composure, she walked over to the body, rolling it onto its back. She scrunched her nose as the overpowering stench of death greeted her. She saw his neck, sliced open; blood and gore covered the man's throat and chest. Suigetsu's skin was turning blue, his body stiffening as rigamortis set in. Bending down to further inspect the fatal wound, she slid her fingers along the gash. She then brought her blood soaked digits to her mouth and licked. It was still warm. "Hm," she thought to herself, rising to her full height again. She carefully stepped over the body, using one of the few dry spots on the bed to wipe her fingers clean. That too was still warm. She scowled, "Suigetsu, you were too damn horny for your own good. Just what and who were you doing in this long abandoned room?" She stood thoughtfully, "perhaps our redheaded friend brought some friends with him." Smiling wickedly she added, "It will be fun to make them suffer."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Great," Ino spoke flatly, "it's a dead end."

Sasuke was startled. It couldn't be. "Are you sure? There's no other passageways?" the raven pressed.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Ino snapped back. "Let me see, there's a giant stone wall in front of us, plain as day, you think I'm blind and would miss it?" She gasped realizing what she'd said. Sasuke dropped her hand immediately, his eyes narrowing, his mouth set into a grim line. "Oh my..I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to.." Ino tried to apologize but was cut off by the sounds of multiple sandals racing down the hall.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked quickly, his body instinctively shifting to defense mode.  
Ino turned wide eyes back toward the sound, and she trembled, seeing an army of the same corpses they'd left roughly an hour ago. "What?" Sasuke barked, "Tell me!" Ino sucked in her breath, terror and bile rising inside her.

"Ha ha ha!" came a familiar deep voice, "Good to see you both again," Juugo smiled mockingly. He was relieved to see the young Uchiha still alive. Though most importantly, he had to get the kid back to his room before Karin found out he was even gone in the first place. After putting the redhead into the proper room and readying Karin's devices, he'd rushed to follow where the two escapees had run. Granted, he was impressed they'd gotten this far, but it was time to put the reins back on. He brought his army of the undead to a halt not far from his prey. Chakra gave them life, and he used it to control them. "You're coming with me, brat," he commanded, pointing at Sasuke. The shuffle of hundreds of sandals grew louder in the raven's ear as the zombies advanced.

"We're trapped!" Ino said in alarm.

Sasuke could hear the anguish in her voice and grew angry at his helplessness. He couldn't see a thing, and although his other senses were heightened to make up the difference, being visually impaired put him at a great disadvantage. There had to be something he could do. "Think!" he thought. Even though his normal chakra has been suppressed, there was still his 'other' power. But would it work? His body was pretty messed up from the drugs and still hadn't recovered fully, but he had to try. The moans of the undead and Juugo's smug laughter pushed him to the edge and he tapped into the forbidden power. He felt his body burn as various black curvy marks snaked their way across his flesh, covering him from head to foot.

"Sasuke?" Ino turned to glance at the raven, startled by the intense golden eyes, surrounded by the darkest black, she saw staring back at her. She was intimidated by the marks that covered his body and there a power she'd not felt from him before. "Sasuke." The raven faltered briefly, and reached out to steady himself on Ino. The girl was surprised that Sasuke's hand landed close to her shoulder. "Sasuke, can you see with your eyes like that?" she dared to hope.

"Enough to get the general idea," came the gruff reply, as he squinted at their attackers. "Damn, how it burns though," he thought irritably to himself.

"Well, another interesting trick with your eyes, Uchiha. Karin will be most pleased. Now, bring the boy to me and kill the girl," Juugo ordered his army.

Ino screamed as one of the bodies reached out a rotting hand and latched onto her ankle. She kicked violently, crushing the fragile bones. "Well, this isn't so bad," she thought ironically. To her horror, the body re-assembled itself and continued its attack.

"Duck!" Sasuke called out, and Ino did as instructed, barely dodging out of the way as a wave of fire passed over her. It hit the creature with a direct hit and this time, it stayed dead, smelling of burnt flesh. Ino inched her way over and ducked behind Sasuke. Forming more hand signs, the raven sent fireballs sailing down the corridor, changing whatever it hit to dust. The fire attack was working though with a terrible drawback. There was no ventilation, and the smoke hung in the air like a suffocating blanket.

"We have to come up with something else," Ino said through a fit of coughing.

Sasuke grit his teeth. It was time to push it to the next level. He grabbed Ino, pulling her close to him. The raven shut his eyes, bracing for the pain that was to come next. Ino's eyes widened in shock as she saw Sasuke's flesh begin to ripple and pulse near his shoulders. His skin ripped apart, shattering flesh and tearing off what little of his anbu vest was left. Two giant, ash-colored hands emerged from Sasuke's shoulders, splattering blood against the wall behind them. Ino could feel the raven's rapidly beating heart and trembling body. Sweat dripped from Sasuke making his body glow against the dying flames.

Sasuke struggled to remain in control, feeling the large hand wings flex their sharp fingers, the webbing between them drying out quickly. Calling one to wrap around them protectively, the other he had towards their attackers, the hand smacking them away like pesky flies.

"Persistent, aren't you? But let's see how long you can hold out. You can't tell me it's not a struggle maintaining that screwed up body of yours," Juugo sneered. 

Ino was worried that the evil man was right. She could see that Sasuke was weakening, his breathing becoming labored, and his eyes had begun to bleed. His vision had reverted to complete darkness again, his gold eyes turning back to their usual ebony color.

"Do these guys ever give up?" Sasuke snarled, slapping away more undead. "They seem endless." Ino felt useless, she had no powers against such foes. If anything she was a hindrance. "Ino, tell me where they hell they are!" Sasuke snapped, flapping his wing wildly.

"R..Right!" she straightened up. Of course, she was Sasuke's eyes, at least, until they healed. And she hoped they could. If anything she was sure that Sasori could help him, after all, he was the best when it came to medicine. She directed Sasuke's attacks, but could only watch as more enemies kept coming.

The two soon found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer number of the undead army. They swarmed in, some prying Sasuke's protective wing from the escapees while others jumped onto his other wing, pinning it to the ground. Ino was pulled from Sasuke, screaming and kicking madly.

"Ino!" Sasuke called out to her, though he too was overcome by the soldiers. They wrapped their arms around his neck, cutting off his breath, clinging to his arms and legs. He struggled against the rotting mob, managing to send a few flying off of him, only to be replaced by more of the undead. Sasuke panicked, remembering his dream about how he had been carved up like a Thanksgiving Day turkey, then dumped into a cold, frozen hole in the ground. He'd been no better than these helpless victims of the insane Karin. Was that to be his fate? He felt himself losing consciousness from lack of air, his thoughts skimming over himself and focusing instead on his best friend.

As if he sensed himself being called out to, Naruto rushed the other side of the wall, his body barreling into it, causing it to crumble and shatter against the impact. "Sasuke!" he roared, a voice sounding more animalistic than human. A large clawed hand of red chakra swept through the room, leaving nothing but shambles in its wake. The undead army was destroyed instantly, and Juugo had been sent tumbling backwards, his head crashing into the rocky wall. Blood mixed with his orange hair and he slumped forward.

Hungry red eyes searched the room aggressively, settling on Sasuke's semi-cursed form. Bounding up to the raven, Naruto bent his head to the raven's chest, searching for signs of life. His tailed flicked happily as he heard the shallow, yet steady, beat of his friend's heart. Sasuke was only unconscious. Naruto shifted his body and moved to nuzzle his head into the raven's neck, his spiky hair tickling Sasuke's pale skin. He was so happy to see Sasuke again that he seemed to purr in delight.

"Get away, you beast," Ino shouted, tossing a rock at Naruto and hitting him square on the head. Naruto looked up to see a rather ragged girl, covered in dust and rot, and she was very angry. He felt hurt and confused. After all, he'd just saved them. So why is this girl threatening him? Annoyed, Naruto growled back at her, moving protectively over Sasuke, his sharp eyes never breaking contact. He bared his fangs while his body lowered into an attack position.

"This is how it starts, Naruto," the kyuubi whispered in the blonde's mind. "Shall she be the first to die for insulting you," he sneered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 11

Please leave a comment, they are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	12. Reunion

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence

Welcome to Chapter 12 of "**The Collector**" – Reunion

OOooOOooOOoo

Naruto leapt at Ino, forcing her to the ground. She yelped when her back hit the rocky, damp floor. The blond snarled, positioning himself over the startled girl, his limbs like prison bars around her. Naruto's reddish-black fur bristled, his back arching as his long fox ears flattened against his head. Blazing red eyes bore into pale blue ones. Ino was terrified, but she held her ground. Shifting slightly, she was able to bring her fists up to beat against Naruto's chest.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. Naruto barely felt her small fists hitting against his well-muscled torso, but it was starting to get annoying.

"Are you going to just take this?" the Kyuubi barked inside his head.

"I'm warning you beast," Ino threatened. She then maneuvered herself in attempt to bring her knee up for a swift hit to the blonde's groin. Naruto barred his fangs and growled, pinning Ino's legs back down with his own. He'd just saved her life and this was hardly a way to thank him.

"You see? She doesn't understand and neither will anyone else," the Kyuubi scorned. "She sees you as nothing more than a monster." The fox's face broke out in an evil grin, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Make her pay for her insolence."

A malevolent gleam sparkled through Naruto's eyes as he stared down at Ino's slender, pale throat.

"That's it," the Kyuubi pressed. "It'll be easy." Naruto licked his lips then brought one clawed hand back. Ino's eyes widened as she saw the nails lengthen, their points wicked and aimed directly for her. "Yes!" the Kyuubi said wickedly. "Revel in the power I have given you!"

"Naruto!" A gruff voice called out from behind them. Naruto blinked his eyes, then cocked his ears. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the deathblow he was about to deliver.

"Damn Uchiha," Kyuubi muttered, turning its back and sulking further into its cage.

Ino was shocked. _This_ was the Naruto that Sasuke had talked about? Naruto spun from her and bounded over to his friend. Ino rose shakily to her feet. For a minute there, she thought she really was going to die, but something had changed the instant Naruto's name was called out. She steadied herself against a wall, giving a sigh of relief, then watched curiously as the two friends were re-united.

Naruto was bursting with joy on the inside, but if that girl's reaction to him was an indication of what was to come, the blond was petrified by what Sasuke would think of him in this altered state. He tentatively approached the raven, his tail dragging on the floor, his ears lowered. Gulping down his nervousness, Naruto approached Sasuke, who was now in a sitting position, head bowed, ebony bangs blocking most of his face. "Are you okay?" the blond asked, his voice full of concern.

Sasuke was about to reply when he felt the curse seal pulse. His body shuddered at the power that still coursed through him. "How bad is it?" he said flatly.

"Um..well," Naruto leaned in closer to get a better look. Sasuke dipped his head lower, making sure he still felt his hair on his cheeks. "You still have those black marks all over your body. Plus, your ugly hand wings are pretty scuffed up and are just lying back there like dead weight," Naruto observed. Circling Sasuke, Naruto could sense the metallic odor of blood in the air.

Sasuke scowled. He needed some time before he had the strength to get himself back to normal. "Enough about me, what happened to you?" he demanded.

"Aww..you really do care about me," Naruto smiled. Growing serious, he surveyed his own damage. "You're not going to believe this, but some guy tried to rip the seal off of my stomach and take the whiskers from my face! Then, some crazy lady came by and pricked me with some needle and paralyzed my body. Lucky for me I had the fox come out and…" his voice died away as he remembered his current state. "Yeah, but..uh..besides all that, I'm fine."

"You'd better be, dobe," Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Are you kidding, teme! It'd take a lot more than that to get me down!" Naruto tossed back. "However…there's a problem," he hesitated. Sasuke lifted his head slightly as he could sense the fox's incredible chakra. "But you don't have to worry about me, I'm keeping that wily fox in check. In fact, Hey! I'm tired of talking to the top of your spiky head," Naruto pouted.

"Who wants to look at your ugly mug anyways," Sasuke said cheekily.

"Har har," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm serious," he said, his voice softening. "I've missed you and I want to look at you." The blond reached out a clawed hand to grasp lightly at Sasuke's chin. He felt Sasuke stiffen and try to back away. "What are you trying to hide?" Naruto murmured. "I promise, whatever it is, we'll fix it."

He lifted the raven's chin and his breath caught. Naruto found himself staring into dull, waxy, gray eyes that drifted off somewhere over the blonde's shoulder. The raven's eyes were rimmed in red, surrounded by swollen, purplish-black welts. Naruto could barely breathe as he deftly pushed one of Sasuke's bangs back. He could see four tiny needle punctures at his friend's temples. Bloody tears trickled down the raven's cheeks.

"Did she do this to you?" Naruto growled, his body shaking with rage. Backing away from Sasuke, Naruto dropped to all fours, his feral side taking over. "I swear I'll kill her!" he roared.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said sharply. He knew Naruto would overreact. Deep down inside, Sasuke was just as angry, and a bit scared, but he had to keep a lid on his emotions if they were to accomplish anything. The blond looked up expectantly from his rant, his breathing slowing as he fought for control.

"If I may," Ino started, inching her way towards the two teens. Naruto turned wary eyes to her, his entire being very intimidating. But, if Sasuke trusted this guy then so would she. Taking a brave step forward she said, "I know someone who can help Sasuke once we get out of here."

"You do? That's great!" Naruto said happily, racing over to Ino babbling out, "See, Sasuke has Sharingan and it's critical his eyes stay intact and in focus."

"We can discuss my eyes later," Sasuke cut in. "Right now, we need to rebuild our strength, then find the way out." He leaned back onto the ground as much as his hand wings would allow and closed his eyes; he was exhausted after much of the night's ordeal.

"Right. I'll see what I can use to make a fire and we can take a rest here," Ino added helpfully.

"What about that guy?" Naruto gestured over to Juugo, who, after being slapped away by Naruto earlier, now sat unconscious further down the tunnel.

"He's not going anywhere." Ino replied matter-of-factly. She moved about the tunnel in search of tinder to fuel a fire. Naruto was busy clicking two small stones that'd he found together, hoping to make a spark.

"You're doing it wrong," Sasuke said point-blank, stifling a yawn.

"I know what I'm doing," Naruto called back over his shoulder, striking the stones harder. Truth be told, he was getting really frustrated at his lack of any real progress.

"Angle the stones at a steeper incline," Sasuke said sleepily. "Don't be a stubborn idiot." The raven's voice trailed off as sleep soon overtook him. Grudgingly, Naruto did as instructed, and sure enough, there was a spark, which led to a nice-sized fire.

"Nice job, Naruto!" Ino smiled happily. She had just returned, dropping off more tinder for the fire. "It's important we keep the fire going while we rest. We could certainly use the warmth," she shivered and moved in closer to the dancing flames.

"How did he know what I was doing when he's…" Naruto began curiously.

"Just because he can't see doesn't mean he's completely helpless," Ino chided.

She sat down next to the blond, stretching out her weary body. The two sat in silence for a few moments. "Look, I..uh..," Ino began regretfully, "I'm sorry about calling you a beast."

Naruto stiffened. "Don't worry about it," he responded quickly, stoking the fire subconsciously

"I'm serious. I had no right to judge you. I don't even know you or what you've gone through. I'm truly, very sorry." Naruto lifted his eyes and saw true sincerity staring back. He nodded his head and offered a small smile. "Look, I think we got started on the wrong foot." She extended her slender arm into a handshake. "I'm Ino."

"Naruto," the blond replied, taking her hand into his own and giving a slight shake.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing with Sasuke. Well, frankly, he saved my life. Though, he was a bit hard pressed to do it." Naruto snickered. "I guess he's usually like that," Ino mused. "We've been searching through tons of these hallways trying to stay free of Juugo and his creatures. I have to say, Sasuke was certainly adamant about finding you. Personally, I thought it was all very sweet." She smiled. "I'm so happy you found each other."

"Me too," Naruto replied with deep emotion. "Sasuke is everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him."

"You care for him like I care for Sai," Ino said longingly. Naruto raised a brow. "Sai is my boyfriend. You see, Sai and I got separated on the outside. I've been here for a few months now. I hope he hasn't given up on me," she said dismally.

"I'm sure he's looking for you right now," Naruto reassured her. Ino wiped away at the tears that we forming in her eyes.

"I think I'll go check on Juugo, make sure he's not getting into any trouble," she said, rising and heading up the tunnel. In truth, she wanted to have a good cry. Everything that's happened, she needed to release. And although she liked both Naruto and Sasuke, she felt that this should be done privately.

Naruto watched her leave, and then tended to the fire. He glanced about the ruined tunnel. Dust and rocks littered the ground. The bodies of the undead army had been shoved off to one side. It wasn't long before Naruto's eyes floated back to the sleeping raven.

"Well, he wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't brought him here," the Kyuubi smirked from within.

"Shut up, you stupid fox," Naruto snapped back.

Satisfied the fire was set, the blond turned towards Sasuke. Using his clawed hands, he skillfully shredded the ends of his orange tee shirt into narrow pieces. Balling a few into one hand, he carefully began to dab at the blood on Sasuke's cheeks. He could feel the soft breath of the raven on his fingers. With the other hand, Naruto traced the unusual shapes of the curse mark that ran from Sasuke's face, down his chest, and all over his arms. The chakra pattern was conflicted, stronger purple swirls fighting against faint blue ones. Naruto grew slightly alarmed seeing Sasuke's normal chakra so weak. Come to think of it, Ino's pattern was weak too. "And here I have more than enough chakra than I know what to do with," Naruto thought ironically to himself. Normally, Naruto hated the curse seal and its effects on Sasuke, but it had kept his friend going, and for that he was grateful.

Gently, Naruto placed a clawed hand on the raven's head, deftly sliding it down to caress Sasuke's cheek. The raven nuzzled into the warm palm. Dropping his palm, Naruto leaned in close, his forehead touching Sasuke's. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke drowsily muttered back. Naruto put his fingers over Sasuke's lips, silencing him. Naruto then lay down next to Sasuke, one arm wrapping around the raven protectively while the other reached behind the raven's neck, bringing him close for a slow, deep kiss. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away and looked down lovingly at his friend. "I've missed you."

"As I you," Sasuke replied softly. They sat in silence, comfortable with each other, deep in their own thoughts. "Let me look at you," the raven murmured.

"But your eyes," Naruto replied uncertainly.

"It's true. My world has become a black void," Sasuke said darkly. Naruto began to speak but was cut off quickly, "However, there seems to be a more pressing problem. Now, take my hand and let me look at you," he said evenly. Naruto sighed heavily, taking Sasuke's pale hand into his own tanned one. He guided his friend's hand around his face, where Sasuke felt the deep whiskers and sharp fangs, then the rough, course fur that draped around Naruto's neck. The blonde then moved his friend's hand up into his blond spikes and onto the long furry ears that protruded from behind his normal human ears.

"It's like that all over my body. I even have a tail," Naruto said grimly.

"The fox's chakra and your own have blended together so tightly, its affected you physically. We have to get you to Tsunade so she can separate them. I can even go inside your mind and help using my Sharingan." Sasuke glowered feeling Naruto tense up. "I'm trying to stay optimistic here, you moron. Believe me, you're much better at this sort of thing than I am."

"Boy, am I. I bet you'll pop a blood vessel trying to be positive," Naruto teased, feeling a piece of his old self returning.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain run through his shoulders. "Off!" he ordered. Naruto backed away, staring in fascination as Sasuke's hand wings retracted back into the raven's body. Skin and muscle rippled as bones snapped back into place. The change hurt even more with his wounds that had still not healed properly.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or grossed out," Naruto sat back on his hunches, his brow furring. Sasuke was breathing heavily, spent after such an effort. "Don't over do it," Naruto said warningly. Sasuke grunted in reply. Naruto moved back in closer, snuggling next the raven. He felt Sasuke relax slightly and grazed over the lean body curiously. "Do you have those curse marks over _everything_ on your body?" he drawled while palming at Sasuke's sex.

Sasuke's face grew crimson. "Shut up dobe and get some rest. We're not out of here yet." Naruto sulked but only for a moment. Sasuke soon faded back to sleep. Naruto stared affectionately at the sleeping raven. When Sasuke slept, it was the only time his features softened, melting the usually cold and stoic exterior. Naruto was truly happy that they'd found each other. Nestling into the crook of Sasuke's neck, the blonde draped his hands over the raven's hips and pulled him close. Now that he had Sasuke back, he wasn't ever letting the raven out of his sight again.

**OOooOOooOOoo**

Karin was extremely annoyed about Naruto having escaped. How that was possible, she had no idea, but he wouldn't get far. The tunnels underneath the main building were like a labyrinth with only a select few knowing the correct way out. She tried contacting Juugo, only to discover him unreachable. "Odd," she thought to herself. "Where was that stupid oaf?" she said exasperated. "Must I do everything myself?" As for Suigetsu, she was more flustered now that she'd have to find another lackey to fill in the gap. "I can worry about that stuff later. As for now, I think I need some stress relief." Pausing in front of her 'Room of Eyes,' as she affectionately called it, she ran her fingers through her hair and dusted herself off. She grew warm at the thought of Sasuke inside the room, bound and gagged, and giggled naughtily. "I suppose I can have some fun with the kid before I harvest those beautiful Sharingans of his. To think, I'll be the last thing he'll ever see. Lucky boy," she mused, stepping inside the room.

Clicking on the light, Karin's jaw dropped at what greeted her. The table Sasuke was supposed to have been bound to stood empty, the leather straps hanging limply from the sides. The IV had long gone dry, its contents pooled on the floor near the bed. She was stunned as the list of impossibilities kept growing. Walking slowly up towards the slab, Karin reached for one of the straps, seeing the edges rough and jagged. "You had a concealed kunai, did you? Smart boy," she uttered. She glanced about the room, enjoying being the center of attention to her numerous jars of eyes, all of which were focused on her, yet she felt incomplete. "I will not lose such a prize," she said angrily, throwing down the strap and storming from the room.

Retracing her steps, it wasn't long before she found herself back in the room with the steel cage and river of chakra that ran along the ceiling. Withdrawing the same controller from before, she began pushing buttons rapidly. "Enough playing around. I want what's mine and I mean to get it," she vowed. Inside the steel cage, the water began to bubble and stir, the wires alive with shocks of electricity. Karin lifted the edge of the tarp taking in a quick view of her weapon. She sighed as it wasn't quite complete, but it'd be strong enough to take on the simple task she'd give it. "Come, slave. You are being beckoned to perform for your master."

OoooOOooOOoo

Sai lie flat on his back, naked, manacles attached to his wrists and ankles. Black mist swirled around him, its touch cold, yet strangely arousing. He couldn't help it when a low moan escaped his pale lips as the mist reached out to caress his sex.

"There's more where that came from," a voice spoke up, bringing Sai back to his senses. Ebony eyes snapped up to meet with dark purple ones.

"Suigetsu. Damn you. You played me for a fool," Sai spat.

"I played you for what you are," Suigetsu coolly replied, his hand trailing down the pale boy's neck and chest, pausing to rub roughly at the pale, pink nipples before continuing their journey south. Suigetsu's lithe fingers brushed down the thin trail of hair that ran from Sai's belly button down to the courser curls that protected the boy's cock. Once there, Suigetsu slid his fingers up and down Sai's shaft before running underneath it to cup at the boy's heavy stones. "Wow. You're quite endowed, aren't you?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "I rather like that," he smiled lustfully, leaning over Sai so that his light blue hair brushed against the pale teen's face.

"Stop that," Sai ordered half-heartedly.

"What? You mean this?" Suigetsu smirked, rubbing more roughly at Sai's sex. The pale teen moaned in pleasure and was soon wiggling on the table, filled with a mix of pleasure and shame. "That's it," Suigetsu smiled lecherously, seeing Sai's cock stiffen and rise. "So tell me, ever do it with another man?"

"No! I have a girlfriend!" Sai shot back, his body betraying his mind as he arched further into Suigetsu's sensual touch.

"Funny, you seem to be responding to me better than any bitch in heat," Suigetsu mused. "Tell you what, let's invite her along to our little party." There was a ripple in the black mist and Ino appeared before them. Her eyes were full of shock.

"Ino," Sai squeaked out.

"Oh Sai, what are you doing?" she cried, tears flowing like a river from her pale blue eyes.

"Technically, I'm the one who's doing the 'doing,' but I'll let you watch, just for kicks." Suigetsu said with a wink. He then leaned in close, one hand stroking the insides of Sai's thighs while the other traced along the pale teen's arms that were shackled above his dark head. Sweat beaded along Sai's body as Suigetsu's touch was turning him into a withering mass of desperation. A hand was soon massaging Sai's cock again, the tension building within the velvety muscle. "Cum for me," Suigetsu spoke thickly, "I don't even care if you think of her. She is a hot bitch after all."

"Don't do this," Sai cried anxiously, though his body said otherwise.

"Why not? Seems to me that you like it," Suigetsu drawled, clearing enjoying himself.

"Was he right? No. What the hell is the matter with me?" Sai scolded himself, but the eroticness of what was happening was all too much. He released, shooting his seed onto Suigetsu's chest. Ino screamed, while Suigetsu laughed, grabbing hold of Sai's soft tissue which was already growing hard again.

"That was fun. But like all good things, it must come to an end. Next show at 5 o'clock," Suigetsu sniggered, sending Ino away with a snap of his fingers. A wave of black mist encircled his hand. It quickly dissipated, leaving a pair of sharp surgical scissors in Suigetsu's grasp. He snapped them close to Sai's face, seeing confusion cover the usual stoic face. "All will be clear in a moment." He moved the scissors down the length of Sai's body, stopping only when they hovered over his sexual organs. "This is going to hurt, _a lot_," Suigetsu sneered. Sai went white as a ghost as the realization hit home.

"NO! Please! Anything but that!" he cried. The blades of the scissors drew closer; he could feel the cold steel on his soft skin. _SNIP!_

Sai screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" His eyes snapped open and he found himself at home, nestled between the sheets of his own bed. A dire need to use the bathroom had him bolting out of bed, where he promptly headed to the toilet. Lifting the seat, he squatted, issuing a sigh. "Wait a minute," he straightened. "Why am I sitting like this?" Looking down, he was horrified to see a giant white "X" of surgical tape over where his man sex had formerly been.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sai opened his bloodshot eyes again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was back where Suigetsu had really left him, chained to a urinal inside a public restroom. His clothes were soaked through from the leak and his muscles were stiff from his cramped position.

"Are you alright?" said a familiar voice. "I heard you scream."

Sai turned wild eyes and saw a mane of pink hair and concerned green eyes staring at him. He brought his knees together, feeling the familiar bulge between his upper thighs. "Sakura," he said, choking back a sob of relief.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "Why are you like this? Although I wonder if you deserve it for knocking me out back there," she snorted.

"A nightmare. A double nightmare. One that was so damned real and I seriously thought that…" WHACK! Sai's face stung where Sakura has just smacked him.

"You betray me, or anyone else again, and I'll beat the crap out of you. I swear it," Sakura threatened. Sai swallowed a nervous gulp and behaved as the girl worked at his binds.

OoooOOooOOoo

Juugo awoke with a start. His head was pounding and he had the distinct taste of blood in his mouth. He glanced around, his vision fuzzy and tinged with red. The tunnel was dark save for a small, dim light that danced across the walls many yards away. That had to be his quarry. Waving off some nausea, he attempted to stand, only to find himself pushed back against the wall by a sandaled foot.

"What the?" Juugo squinted upwards, annoyance flickering across his face. "Quit screwing around Suigetsu." He was met with silence, followed by more pressure being applied to his chest as the foot ground harder. Juugo grunted, trying to shift his bulk. "I said, knock it off, Suigetsu!" the big man growled. A tiny flame flickered to life, set upon a tiny makeshift torch, which illuminated hallow, ice blue eyes, dull, limp blond hair, and two large scars set upon each cheek. Juugo's eyes widened. "Deidara?" he said incredulously. "Am I dead?"

"No," came Deidara's flat reply, "but that can be arranged."

"Don't be so cocky. I can crush you in an instant."

Deidara smiled coldly, "I'd like to see you try." Juugo accepted the challenge, curving his hand into a fist. The fist held, then faltered, his fingers going numb and spreading limp back onto the dank floor. Panic swept through the older man's face as many of his other muscles failed to respond as well. "Where is she?" Deidara demanded icily.

"She?" Juugo asked, feigning innocence.

"You know who I'm talking about," Deidara said warningly. He then brought a large stone close to the big man's eyes. Juugo's eyes darted from the tiny torch to the rock.

"What are you going to do with that? Squash a bug?" Juugo laughed mockingly. "You don't even have any…" he paused in confusion seeing Deidara holding each object in two very real hands. "I don't understand. I could have sworn that Karin took those from you back then."

SMACK! The rock collided with Juugo's skull, stunning him momentarily. "I see you remember now," Deidara said evenly. "You said her name yourself. Where. Is. She." Each word was accented by a strong kick to Juugo's chest. He gasped, hearing a few of his ribs snap. After spitting out a few broken teeth, Juugo stared back, his eyes full of malice.

"You've gotten gutsy kid," Juugo snorted. "I'll give you that." He smiled cruelly. "I suppose I can just call Suigetsu over here to teach you a lesson."

"He's dead." Deidara deadpanned. "And if you don't tell me where Karin is, you'll be too."

Suddenly, a guttural howl resonated through the walls, followed by a huge surge of chakra. The walls began to shake violently causing rocks and dust to fall. A few sharp stones had managed to cut both Deidara and Juugo's skin and clothes. The tremors intensified, larger stones were beginning to loosen from above. Deidara didn't notice and failed to move as the earth around them started to give way. "What's wrong with you? We have to get out of here! There's going to be a cave-in!" Juugo shouted frantically. He stared up at the ceiling with dread. Seconds later, the tunnel had completely collapsed.

**OoooOOooOOoo**

End of Chapter 12.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.


	13. Confrontation

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence

Welcome to Chapter 13 of "**The Collector**" – Confrontation

OoOOoO

Sasori was jolted awake by a loud, feral roar. The vibrations were so intense they shook the walls, ceiling, and floor, knocking the redhead off balance. He would've fallen flat on his face had it not been for the iron collar he now wore. It grew taut as his weight shifted forward, then brought him back hard against the wall. Sasori grunted, pain searing up through his skull. Shaking his head of the annoying throb, Sasori turned his attention to his latest 'accessory.' He deftly brought his fingers up to his neck and felt the cold iron. Tracing the thick chain links that flowed from it, he found it connected to the wall directly behind him, giving him approximately two feet to move around. Dropping his gaze to his feet, he saw more shackles bound around his ankles. As for his arms, they were free other than the unusual metal cuffs that were wrapped about his wrists. Physically he seemed to be unharmed, at least for the time being. He frowned seeing his coat and tunic lying crumpled on the far side of the room. "That explains the draft," he scowled. He sighed inwardly, glad that he still wore his pants.

Lifting his amber eyes, Sasori took stock of his surroundings. A small drab bulb provided little light as it hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. He squinted through the darkness. This time his cell consisted of two blank walls, the third with a steel door in front of him, and the last one contained a wooden door off to his right. Sasori struggled against his bonds, unable to break them. "First I lose Deidara, then Sakura, and then some woman sticks me with a sedative. And I'm a prisoner yet again." He sagged against the wall, frustrated and worried. The silence of the room was broken by a familiar hum coming from behind the steel door. Sasori tossed aside his pity and strained his ears. Odd, he was positive that was the same type of hum that Deidara had insisted on having in his room back at Pein's office. He smiled slightly, remembering how insistent Deidara had been about keeping that lamp with him after he moved to his own cabin. Without much else to do, he was soon lulled to sleep, his thoughts drifting back to memories of the past.

…flashback…

"There, that should do it," Pein said, stepping back and content with the new addition.

"A lamp?" Sasori raised a brow skeptically.

"Not just any lamp," Pein replied, clicking on the small lamp. A warm light blanketed the room along with a soft constant humming. "Well Deidara, what do you think?" he asked quietly, turning towards the young dusty blond.

Deidara said nothing, just as he'd done for the month since Pein and Sasori had found him. Icy blue eyes slid slowly over to the lamp. Deidara's tension eased as he settled back into the soft hospital bed. Pein's face was grim, his guess had been right.

"I don't know, that lamp seems kind of annoying to me," Sasori grumbled. He didn't understand what all the fuss had been, but even he saw Deidara soften, if only slightly.

"Well, this isn't your lamp, now is it?" Pein wagged a finger at his young student. After finishing a final check on Deidara's monitors, his eyes locked with Deidara's. He could see the lack of trust; a guarded and distant attitude despite all that Pein had done for the kid so far. He sighed; figuring the shoulder harness he'd put Deidara in wasn't giving him much credit. But he hadn't had a choice. Deidara had panicked, nights where he'd wake up screaming, confused, or intent on ending his life. He'd become dangerous to others as well as himself. The restraint wouldn't be forever, but to his credit, the boy's arms were healing rapidly due to the minimal movement. "All right Sasori, it's getting late," Pein said, shooing out the redhead. He followed the boy, glancing back over his shoulder to see that Deidara had closed his eyes, content to listen to the hum of his new lamp.

"It's been over a month, and still this whole situation with Deidara scares me," Sasori admitted. "I've never seen or heard of such violence done to someone. I can't even begin to fathom what happened to him."

"You mustn't be afraid, Sasori," Pein replied. "It's true that Deidara is an extreme case, and it's difficult finding out exactly what _did_ happen to him. But often times, when one goes through something so terrifying, they block it from their minds, denying that it even happened in the first place. If that is the case, sometimes time is the only medicine."

"But how? I mean, looking at his hands, they're…" Sasori gulped. He still wasn't comfortable seeing the bandaged stumps that were at the end of Deidara's arms. "Anyways, he's so stubborn, I don't think he even wants our help," Sasori pouted.

"You really think so?" Pein cocked a brow. "Well, he may not care much for me, but you, Sasori, are a different story." Sasori cocked his head. "Think about it, Deidara doesn't trust doctors at all, and here you are, a kid like him, acting like the very thing he despises."

"I guess I could try and talk to him," Sasori said warily.

"That's a great idea," Pein clapped his hand into his fist. "Maybe you can crack into that barrier Deidara's made for himself. Besides," Pein mused, "You might find that you both enjoy the company."

"Alright, I'll do it," Sasori nodded. "But what is it about that lamp?" Sasori pressed.

Pein shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to scare Sasori by telling him of his thoughts of the torment that Deidara had been through. So he went off on a tangent. "Sasori, you must remember that we are doctors. It's our job to do whatever we can to help people and never give up so long as there is even a one percent possibility of preserving life. Deidara may not see it that way, for in his mind, he doesn't understand that we are healing him, not hurting him. So, despite how difficult he is, we mustn't let that deter us from doing what is right."

…end flashback…

Sasori took those words to heart back then, and even more so today. Though he never did find out the reasons behind the lamp. And yet, it seemed crucial to know them now. "Just how exactly are the two connected?" Sasori thought curiously to himself.

"Don't worry love," said a feminine voice. "You'll be finding out what that sound means soon enough." Sasori quickly came out of his thoughts and saw the same woman who had pricked him with a sedative earlier, leaning up against the wooden doorframe. She smiled at him, though this grin held more malice than comfort.

OoOOoO

Naruto's eyes popped open as panic set in. Had his reunion with Sasuke been merely a dream? A murmured 'dobe' brought his attention downwards. The blond smiled, staring with half-lidded eyes at his closest friend. Sasuke was asleep, curled up against him. A shiver raked through the raven's body causing him to snuggle closer to the blond, burying his face into the reddish black fur around Naruto's neck. "I suppose this body is good for something," Naruto uttered. He then brought his long furry tail up, wrapping it around them both like a makeshift blanket. He pulled Sasuke close enough to feel the raven's soft ragged breath. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "We'll be out of here soon. Then we can find that doctor Ino knows of and get you back to your teme self." Naruto began to gently stroke his hand through Sasuke's ebony hair. He could heal himself quickly with the help of the Kyuubi, but he could see Sasuke was being pushed to his limits.

"Naruto," the raven spoke so softly that Naruto had to lean in close to hear him. "Something's not right." Sasuke's eyes had cracked open barely a slit, their dullness reflecting the last embers of the nights' fire. "Where's Ino?"

"Um..last I saw of her, she was headed further up the tunnel. Looking around now, I don't see any trace of her. Do you think she's in trouble or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't have time to reply as a vicious roar was let out, the sound waves coursing through the tunnel, causing all four walls to tremble and crack. Ninja instincts took over as Naruto and Sasuke separated, rolling off to either side, barely avoiding the large stones that came crashing down from the ceiling above.

"Now what?" Naruto shouted in exasperation over the loud rumbling. A piercing scream filled the corridor.

"It's Ino. We have to get to her," Sasuke called back, startled to see that he actually cared what happened to the girl.

"Right." Naruto bounded over to Sasuke. "I'll take you there, but you have to climb onto my back." Sasuke stood uncertain for a minute. "I can move faster on all fours," the blond quickly explained. He reached for Sasuke's arms, pulling them over his shoulder and securing him piggyback style. "Lock your arms around my neck and we'll be off." Once Sasuke was secured, they took off down the hallway. It was a bumpy ride, but Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was quick and agile. He was curious to see exactly what Naruto looked like now and wondered what it would be like to run his hands over that tanned body, his pale fingers sliding over smooth skin mingled with coarse fur. It was intriguing. _Very_ intriguing. Sasuke felt his face flush at what he had been thinking, but quickly let it pass as Ino let out another frightened cry. Naruto skidded to a sudden halt, his body growing tense. Sasuke may not have been able to see what was going on, but he certainly felt the intense amount of chakra that now filled the room. "What? What is it?" Sasuke demanded. There was no reply and for the first time since he could remember, Naruto was speechless.

Naruto stared up at the creature that stood before him. It was huge, probably almost ten feet tall, its bones straining to break through its gray tough skin. Tattoos covered its upper body, the largest one, "Rhage," scrawled across its chest. Giant black leathery wings sprouted from its shoulders, three small talons adorning their tips. Down its back ran a scaly spine that led to a long whip like tail that ended with the head of a ferocious snake. It had a human head and torso, whereas it's lower body was covered in a dark brown fur, it's feet like that of a lion. Its face was tough to see, except for the bandage that covered its eyes. Long dark hair lay in disarray down its front and backside. It had one set of human arms plus another set that was covered with feathers and tipped with wicked talons. And that was where Ino hung, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around her slender neck, constricting with every passing second. Naruto backed up slightly, shaking his head to block out the odors that emanated from the creature.

"Death and decay. There's no other way to describe it," Sasuke spoke, sickened by the smell. He slid off Naruto and crouched down low. "If it smells this bad, I can only imagine what it looks like," Sasuke muttered.

"You have no idea. Let's just say that whatever it is, it's big, furry, scaly, feathery, and mean," Naruto growled. "And it's got Ino."

"I'll distract it, and you can move in for an attack," said Sasuke.

"Pretty bland plan, teme," Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Do you have a better one?" Sasuke challenged back.

"Okay, okay," Naruto replied, moving stealthily towards the creature. He tried to focus on his part, but he was worried about Sasuke. How could he fight when he couldn't see? Then he remembered what Ino had told him. Even with the loss of his sight, Sasuke was still an Uchiha. That fact alone was a force to be reckoned with.

OoOOoO

"I suppose I owe you my gratitude," Sai spoke stiffly.

"Don't bother," Sakura clipped. Using her incredible strength, she snapped the last of the chain links from the leaky urinal, freeing Sai from his bonds. Sai stood awkwardly, his joints wet and cramped from his forced sitting position. He rubbed at the soreness on the back of his head, frowning at the sensitive lump on his scalp.

"Bastard," Sai muttered, thinking of how Suigetsu had trapped and left him here. A shiver shot through Sai as he remembered the nightmares featuring the lecherous older man and what he had done to him. Sakura chose to ignore Sai for the most part, choosing instead to make her way back out of the public restroom.

"Wait a minute," Sai called, quickening his step. He had to admit, he was intrigued that Sakura was able to escape her previous prison. Perhaps he'd underestimated the girl. As to why she wasn't with Sasori, he couldn't guess. Sai had finally caught up to Sakura, his footsteps squishing along the cheaply tiled floor.

Sakura eyed Sai in a critical way. "You look pretty good…" she began. Sai quirked a brow. Was she _serious_? The pale teen stood soaked, his clothes and hair matted to his lean body, dripping water that formed puddles around his sandals. "…for a rat!" Sakura bit out the last word.

"You plainly do not approve of my past actions," Sai replied calmly.

"That's an understatement," Sakura said through clenched teeth, trying to keep her anger in check. As much as she wanted to knock Sai into next week, she had to first find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori.

"Well, shall we then?" Sai said, emerging from the restroom and stepping into the empty dark corridor. He headed left. Sakura sighed, torn between following the pale teen or staying behind and alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she only had one choice.  
Sai smiled smugly as he heard Sakura's footsteps following him. His satisfaction was short lived as a loud roar rippled through the hallway and rumbling echoed in their ears.

OoOOoO

Ino was terrified. One minute she was quietly asleep, and the next, a monster had crashed through the ceiling above her and was now crushing her throat. Escape seemed impossible, until she caught sight of Naruto slinking silently towards her, crouched on all fours. She knew he was a friend, though she paled slightly. Something primal had come over the blond. His eyes glowed, filled with the thrill of the hunt and the chance of a kill. Licking his lips in anticipation, his tongue suffered cuts as it rolled over his elongated fangs. To Ino, Naruto reminded her of a great predator stalking its prey.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted from opposite Naruto. The raven had tapped into the power of his curse seal in order to access his chakra. He'd sent a stream of fire sailing towards the monster, Rhage. The flames danced along the creature's wings, the smell of burnt leather permeating the air. Rhage uttered a startled cry, his body turning towards the source of the fire stream. That's when Naruto leapt, slamming himself into the creature's chest. Naruto hadn't expected it to be hard as steel and he felt his body crumple against the sheer muscle of the creature. Turning back around, Rhage smirked, taking Ino and flinging her into Naruto. They both were sent flying backwards. Naruto reacted swiftly as he flipped behind Ino, protecting her as they skidded and tumbled to a dusty halt. Rhage uttered a sound that was something of a laugh and flapped his wings, putting out the flames in one sweep. "Naruto!" Sasuke called, trying to brush aside the smoke, pitching forward in the limited vision of his golden eyes.

"I'm fine," Naruto choked out.

"Thank goodness you came," Ino sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Look, I need you to stay out of the way and let Sasuke and I deal with whatever the hell that thing is," Naruto said, his attention focused on the raven further down the tunnel.

"I've heard about it," Ino replied. "It's some sort of weapon that Karin was working on. It's just as twisted as she is." The ground began to rumble beneath them as it rolled and cracked.

"Ino, find something to hold onto and stay hidden," Naruto barked. The girl nodded and clung to a large boulder. Naruto had taken off in the direction of the beast, scrambling down the tunnel and back into the fight.

The smoke seemed to have thickened, the air turning hot around Sasuke. He was sure he didn't use that much fire. He furred his brow, wiping at the sweat that had formed there and was now dripping into his eyes. "As if I didn't have enough problems seeing as it was," he scowled. He continued forward, focusing more on his sense of smell rather his eyes. The thing smelled like death, and being a ninja, it's a smell he knew.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, swatting at the smoke that had begun to thicken. He lay low to the ground, his tail swishing around with nervous energy. He couldn't attack without knowing where Sasuke was. Suddenly, a low hiss rang out, the head of a snake cutting through the haze like a knife. It sunk its fangs into Naruto's shoulder, drawing blood and chakra greedily from him. Naruto snarled, twisting his body to grip the snake into his own clawed hands. The snake hissed angrily, releasing its hold and disappeared back into the smoke.

Rhage gave a smirk, "Idiot Human," he thought to himself as he heard Naruto struggling against the dancing flames. It was then he felt the other bump up against him. "This one's not much smarter," it smirked.

"Crap," Sasuke scowled. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make out the gray blob that stood before him. Rhage reacted quickly, hooking Sasuke in his talons and pinning the raven to him.

Drawing his wings closer to his body and crouching down low, Rhage felt his body move like a well-oiled machine. He couldn't wait to try it out. Lifting his head, he smiled, wicked sharp teeth glimmering in the firelight. Naruto could only pace alongside the fire, searching for a weak spot.

The creature sprang upwards, crashing through the ceiling of the tunnel, barreling through rocks and granite, and dragging Sasuke with him. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. The roar of the fire answered him as it grew larger and hotter. Dropping to a crouch, Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, palms out. He then spread them wide, sending out a blast of wind and chakra that smothered the flames almost instantly. He grunted as pain shot through his body, and dropped to his hands and knees.

"It's that snake's bite. Whatever venom it had has infected you. I will do my best to dilute it, but you must be careful. If things get worse, I will advance you to the next tail stage." Kyuubi warned.

"Alright, I got it," Naruto growled, frustrated at this new development. He didn't want to go to the next stage for fear he completely lose what was left of his humanity. Naruto hastily sprang through the dying embers and paused to look up at where the creature had gone. He felt the coolness of snowflakes drift down onto his face. Looking upwards, it seemed the creature had continued its ascent all the way up to the surface, shattering every level in its wake, where a dark gray sky awaited it. Naruto was stunned, for he and Ino had to be over one hundred feet underground, if not further. It seemed so long since he'd seen the sky and breathed fresh air. Naruto was getting ready to spring upwards to follow when Ino had caught up to him.

"Naruto…" Ino began.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the way," he snarled. She shrunk back, but only for a minute.

"The tunnel, it's collapsing," Ino said frantically. Naruto looked up and saw she was right. The structure was weakened beyond repair and was caving in on itself.

"Time to go," Naruto uttered, wrapping his tail around the girl. Ino gulped down her fear as she was swept upwards and flung side to side to avoid falling debris. Naruto had to stay focused as he darted upwards, trying to keep a steady grip on the crumbling edges of the holes left by Rhage. As Naruto was pulling himself up onto yet another level, the edge gave way. He barely hung on, digging his claws into the earth and cracked floor tiles as he swayed precariously over the large gaping hole beneath him. While he hung for a moment, he glanced down this new corridor. It seemed safe enough. Whipping his tail up and back, Naruto swung Ino into it, releasing her and sent her rolling down the hallway. "You'll be safer here," he called out quickly.

"Naruto!" Ino called out. But all she could see was the reddish black fur of his tail as it disappeared up and out of sight. She came to a halt by thudding against something, or rather, someone.

"Oomph!" Sakura fell backwards as Ino collided with her. Both girls tumbled over each other and landed in a dusty heap.

"Ino?" came a surprised male voice.

"Sai?" Ino turned, blinking her eyes in shock. The tall, wet, pale teen stood before her. "Sai!" she cried happily, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sai had stepped closer, extending his hand to grab onto Ino's. Once he had a firm grip, he lifted her to her feet, pulling her into a strong embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe," Sai said, relief flooding through him. He then slanted his lips across hers into a passionate kiss. They stood locked in their own world, their worries of their situation tossed aside, if only for a moment. The two then reluctantly separated, Ino wiping at her tears with her arms.

"Did you just call for Naruto?" Sakura cut in anxiously, her green eyes wide.

Ino nodded. "Yes, I did. He headed up that way," she said, pointing back down the corridor. Sakura took off at run, her adrenaline on high at the hopes of seeing her teammate again.

"Wait!" Ino called out. Sakura didn't listen. She saw thin streams of daylight shining ahead, streaming down through a rather large hole. That must be it! Just a few more steps and CRACK! The ground crumbled beneath her feet. Sakura felt herself pitching forward, her eyes staring down into the vast pit beneath her. Propelling her arms to maintain her balance, she was suddenly pulled backwards.

"You mustn't be hasty, Sakura," Sai said, his hands on her shoulders. Ino was there too, placing her hand out, feeling the snowflakes against her skin. She carefully leaned over the ledge and looked up. Snow caught in her thick lashes.

"It's like a blizzard up there," Ino said in awe.

"I don't care. I have to follow Naruto," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Not that way you're not," Ino countered. "The hole is unstable as it, especially after that monster and Naruto went up it.

"What monster?" Sai asked warily.

"A chakra monster made up of animal parts, human parts, and god knows what else," Ino replied. "It took Sasuke and they headed up there with Naruto in pursuit."

"Sasuke is here too!" Sakura was thrilled to find her teammates, but terrified what they were up against. "Wait a minute. Sasori and I saw something locked in a cage earlier. Could they be one in the same?"

"Master Sasori is here too?" Ino said, stunned.

"Does it really matter?" Sai said a bit too hastily. Ino furred her brow. Something was off about her Sai. "Staying here won't help anyone. There has to be another way out and a chance to help our friends, so let's move and find it." Sai took both girls' hands and headed away from the dangerous hole.

OoOOoO

Naruto had finally made it to the surface. Dropping to all fours, he shook himself of the snow that had accumulated on his fur, though he knew it wouldn't be long before he was covered in the white powder again. He scrunched himself into a tight ball; head low against the biting wind and onslaught of snow. His eyes surveyed the area in search of his friend. Huntington Ridge stood off to his right about two hundred meters away. Other than that, it was trees and snow all around. There was no movement on the ground so he turned his head skywards. "Dammit, where are you?" he uttered. Suddenly, a spark of lightning drew his attention.

Sasuke was freezing as he hung like a rag doll from the creature's hooked talons. The wind was brutal against his exposed shoulders and chest. He sensed cold flakes brush against his skin, and frostbite nip at his fingers and toes. The raven knew he was out in the open, the fresh air revitalizing him briefly. His shoulders were sore, the blood running down them in streams. And the smell was overwhelming. "Enough of this," Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. Running through the hand signs for chidori, he let his chakra fly, aiming it against Rhage. The creature howled in pain and annoyance, releasing Sasuke from its grasp.

The raven dropped into a nose-dive as he headed towards the ground. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in horror. The blond got to his feet and raced towards his friend. Panic crept in, as he didn't know if he'd make it in time or what he'd do if he did.

Sasuke was scared out of his mind, but he had to stay calm. Through what little vision he had, he had figured the large dark lump to be the 'hospital,' and he used that to help gauge how much distance he had. Tapping further into his cursed seal, he felt his body prepare for the shift. His skin at his shoulder's rippled and split, his giant gray hand-wings extending outwards and flexing. Sasuke spread the fingers of his wings open, their webbing catching a draft and slowing his descent. Flapping hard, he was able to shoot himself up and out, grazing the building by mere inches. He turned, Sharingans blazing red against the gray of the snow. But something was wrong.

They spun for a quick moment, but stopped quickly as his temples and eyes began to throb. Sasuke reached his hands up to face, dragging his nails across his own flesh. Anything to focus away from the intense burning he was experiencing. As the rest of his body caught up with the change, Naruto saw Sasuke's ebony locks turn long and gray while his porcelain skin turned ashen.

"Sasuke, get down here!" the blond called out.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up in confusion. He couldn't see a damn thing now, but it was too late to react as he heard Rhage speeding towards him. Seconds later, Rhage slammed into him, knocking the breath from Sasuke's lungs. The two become entangled with each other, rolling across the sky.

Back on the ground, Naruto had channeled much of his chakra into his right hand. It grew and stretched into an enormous claw, one that was headed upwards. Rhage now held Sasuke by its snake tail, which was wrapped around the raven's leg while his human hands were busy forming more hand signs.

Aiming carefully, Naruto was about to swat at Rhage when the ground beneath him began to shake. Giant talons of earth shot upwards wrapping around the blond, and brought him crashing into the snow. His focus and chakra disrupted, Naruto's attack dissipated in nothing.

Rhage heard the one below muffling curses in the snow while the other's fear and panic grew. He'd make these two suffer quickly, then go after _her._

OoOOoO

"What the hell is going on out there," Sasori demanded.

"I suppose my pet is having some fun," Karin smiled viciously. "But you needn't worry about that," she cooed, crossing the room towards the redhead. She brought an arm up and slid the back of her hand across his tanned cheek. "You have your own problems."

"Don't touch me," Sasori said evenly, slapping Karin's hand away from him. She let out an amused laugh, turning back away and heading towards the steel door.

"You know, I haven't used this for quite some time now, but for some reason, it seems to fit for you." She opened the door and pulled out a wooden box that sat upon a wheeled cart. The humming had grown louder; its source being whatever was contained in that box. Karin parked it right in front of Sasori. The redhead was grim but never looked away. "Enjoy your spirit now, for I will break it into a million pieces." Karin laughed and pulled open the cover to the box. Sasori paled for now he knew.

OoOOoO

End of Chapter 13

Please leave a comment! Thanks!


	14. Pushed to the Limit

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / language

Welcome to Chapter 14 of "**The Collector**" – Pushed to the Limit

Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy and I had some lack of inspiration, but I'm back on track. Hope you all enjoy the next installment.

OoOOoO

At last, Deidara was able to shove away the final rock, sending it crashing to the base of the rubble pile he had been buried in. "Never again," he gasped, pulling himself up and out as quickly as possible from the tiny cramped place. Memories of being in confinement flooded his mind. All had been torturous, but they had given him the adrenaline push he needed to escape. Deidara greedily began to take in large gulps of air when a sharp pain shot through him. Shaken, he unzipped his coat and gingerly ran his fingers down his chest, wincing as his digits felt along his fragile ribs.

"Were they cracked?" he wondered warily. The dusty blond zipped back up his coat cautiously, relieved that the skin hadn't broken. He'd have to be very careful from this point forward until Sasori could take a look at him. Deidara froze. There was no way things could ever be the same between them again. Too much has happened, both in the past and present. He wasn't even worthy of Sasori; heck, he _never_ was. His heart sank as he leaned back against the wall. Sighing, he took a look around to survey the damage. Rocks, dirt, and dust littered the floor. The tunnel's structure had suffered a beating and was barely holding itself together. Most of the power had been knocked out with only faint traces of light flickering further down the corridor. Darkness enveloped Deidara, but having spent nearly four years of his life trapped in it, his eyes had adjusted quickly. There was very little room to move around in and it seemed impossible for someone as large a man as… "Juugo," Deidara muttered, his mouth set grim.

Carefully, Deidara shuffled across to where he'd last left the big man. He had been pressing Juugo for information when there had been a loud roar, its vibrations rocketing through the underground walls, jostling them to crack and break. He remembered dodging away, but Juugo didn't have that luxury. What stood before the dusty blond was a large pile of razor-sharp rocks. Scanning it, Deidara caught a glimpse of flesh against the dull gray of the stones. Leaning in closer, bracing one hand against the pile for support, he saw Juugo's tanned hand wedged tightly between two wickedly sharp rocks. It lay still, covered in blood; fingers sprawled against the stone reaching for help that would never come. Deidara felt nothing at the lost of this man for there was no compassion for one that had been so cruel.

Seeing as nothing more could be accomplished here, Deidara pushed back from the rocky pile and began forging a path through the debris. He supposed he should consider himself lucky to have survived such a massive cave-in, but it wasn't luck that kept him going. It was vengeance.

OoOOoO

Naruto cursed the earth talons that bound him to the ground. He struggled fiercely, but nothing he did would break the soil that seemed like steel. The snow was piling up from the blizzard, threatening to cut off Naruto's air supply. Through the heavy drifts of snow, all Naruto seemed able to do was watch as Sasuke was being continuously beaten back by the monster Rhage. The thought of being so helpless was eating Naruto alive, slowly driving him to desperation.

Deep inside Naruto's subconscious, the Kyuubi beckoned him. "Come on, kid. Give me what I want and I will give you what you want." Naruto slowly stared up at the paper seal, held in place on the bars to the demon fox's prison. The blonde's eyes glazed over, their usual brilliant blue turning dull and lifeless. He reached his right hand up little by little, his fingers hooking to grasp onto the seal. The kyuubi smiled wickedly. "You know as well as I there are no others to help your friend. Only you. And _this_ is the only way."

Sasuke barely had time to react to Rhage's continued onslaught. The beast came at him with everything it had, fists, claws, talons, and chakra induced attacks. All Sasuke could do was put his arms up across his face and body to try and soften the blows. But after one powerful roundhouse kick to the gut, Sasuke was sent hurtling towards the ground. He landed hard, kicking up snow and dirt. After bouncing off the ground, he skidded to a halt roughly fifty meters from where Naruto lie, half covered by snow.

"SASUKE!" the blond called out. Sasuke's head was spinning and his body hurt all over. Although he couldn't see Naruto, he'd heard the panic in his friend's voice not too far away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke choked out, blood tricking from the corners of his mouth. Slowly, he rose up onto his elbows and cocked his head. His curse seal had receded, leaving his chakra levels dangerously low. This was bad. _Very_ bad. Sasuke couldn't see anything and had completely lost track of his opponent. Panic, both for himself and Naruto, swept through his body. Things went from bad to worse as Rhage slammed down on top of the raven, pinning him to the cold, hard snow. The creature's taloned hands held Sasuke's wrists out to either side of his body, while his furred knees and thighs were spread across Sasuke's hips.

Rhage then began to form hand signs with his human hands, chanting as he did so. Sasuke heard the hiss of the creature's snake tail as it hovered first near his face, then retreated back to sink its fangs into the raven's leg. Sasuke would have yelped but a hand was brought down onto his mouth, dampening any sound. "It'll get much worse," Rhage whispered. The other hand pressed down hard onto the raven's chest, a black mist emanating from it. "I believe Karin promised me that I'd have a fresh set of lungs. Judging by your fire-style back there, you must be the donor."

Sasuke's dull gray eyes widened. It was just like in his nightmares. The missing organs, the cut open rib cage, it was all going to come true. He thought he'd avoided all of that by escaping Karin and the horrible room of eyes, but here he was, in the same situation, again. Could this really be his fate?

Rhage's hand began to flare, its power beginning to melt the raven's flesh and crush his sternum. The pain was excruciating, tears rolling down Sasuke's bloodied cheeks. With his body practically paralyzed from Rhage's weight, all Sasuke could do was get a good bite onto the creature's hand. His canines were still sharp from his cursed form, so he bit down _hard_, drawing blood from the beast. Rhage howled in agony, briefly pulling away its hand to nurse the wound.

Through the increasing snowdrifts, Naruto was barely able to keep his line of vision on Sasuke and Rhage. He'd seen the two battling, but the creature seemed to have no weaknesses. Yet it withered in pain now. What had happened over there? Had Sasuke managed to find a weak spot? More questions raced through Naruto's mind, but he was becoming light-headed from lack of oxygen due to his slow death of suffication.

Rhage roared. He'd never felt pain before, the sensation being both startling and irritating. "If you continue to resist, I will make you suffer," the creature said savagely. His taloned hands tightened on the raven's wrists, cutting deep into the flesh. The snake's bite had turned more vicious, the long wicked fangs sinking deeper and deeper into Sasuke's scarred legs. Both of Rhage's hands came crashing down on Sasuke's chest, the pressure doubling. Snapping bones echoed across the snow, the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. The raven screamed in agony. Beneath Sasuke, the white snow had turned red, blood pooling beneath his battered body.

"Do not hesitate!" Kyuubi shouted. "Every minute you do, the Uchiha's life weakens. He will die if you do nothing." Giant blood red eyes loomed over Naruto, eyes gone wild with the prospect of freedom and destruction. "Free me. Take revenge for your friend."

The pain and suffering of Sasuke's voice penetrated even the walls of his subconscious. It was more than the blond could take. With a heavy acceptance of what had to be done, Naruto reached up and tore the seal completely from its spot on the steel bars. The kyuubi laughed wickedly, wrapping its red chakra around Naruto's body, nearly suffocating the teen. "_Finally_."

Sasuke was experiencing the worse pain he could ever have imagined, but that was nothing compared to the heavy amount of chakra that now blanketed the area. It pressed down on both him and Rhage and it spelled disaster. "Naruto! Don't you dare!" he half screamed, half choked. But he knew it was already too late.

OoOOoO

"This looks promising," said Sai as he stepped through a back room to stand in front of a large, gray freight elevator. Sakura and Ino filed in behind him, dirty, tired, hungry, and losing hope. The trio had been desperately searching for a way up and out of the labyrinth where they were held prisoner. Sakura squeezed past the pale teen to push the 'up' button. She waited anxiously for the solid doors to open, but nothing happened.

"Come on," Sakura muttered, continuously clicking the small button with her slender finger.

Meanwhile, Sai had stepped in front of the elevator doors and was now running his fingers along them. Pulling the sword from its sheath on his shoulder, the pale teen tried inserting it into the juncture of the doors. It was a lot of work for something that didn't work. Sai frowned, yet another sign that his usual façade of indifference was cracking. He turned from the door and paced, deep in thought.

Ino wanted to say something to consol both Sakura and Sai in their frustrations. But she found herself too bitter. It wasn't fair that they should be given this chance to escape, only to have it ripped away seconds later. But the fact remained that without power, they were going nowhere, _fast_. No doubt the monster had knocked it out once it was set free. A chill raced down her spine and she hugged herself. She would have become part of that monstrosity if Sasuke had not rescued her.

Sakura was growing aggravated by the minute. She had left the button and was now narrowing her eyes at the doors that mocked her attempts at freedom. She'd been within seconds of seeing her friends and teammates only to be separated, _again_. It'd been days since she'd heard or seen them and her nerves were raw with worry. She swore softly and clenched her fists. "I'll be damned if this hunk of metal stops me now," she growled. 

BAM!! The loud noise echoed and reverberated throughout the room and down the corridor.

"What the?" Ino's head popped up, her eyes wide. A large hole had been punched through the steel doors, leaving room enough for each of them to slide inside the cab.

Sakura was wiping blood from her bruised fist. "Damn. That felt good," she said wryly. Sai lowered his arms from his face.

"Quite impressive," said the stoic teen, brushing the dust from his already dirty outfit. Sakura merely 'hmphed' and climbed through the hole she'd made in the doors. The inside was made of wood and stood barren.

"Well?" Ino asked, sticking her head inside the cab as well. Her brows furred as she saw Sakura, hands on her hips, staring up at the ceiling.

"I need Sai," the pink-haired girl replied flatly. She didn't trust Sai, or care for him at all, but she'd put her own thoughts aside for the greater good.

"How can I be of service?" Sai said smoothly, offering a mock bow.

"I need you to lift me up so I can break that down," Sakura replied tartly, pointing up to the small door at the top of the elevator cab.

"Clever girl," Sai responded.

"Don't patronize me," Sakura snapped. "Just do it." Sai did as was instructed, hoisting the girl up and onto his shoulders. Her slender legs dangled in front of his body, while her bottom rested near the back of his neck. Sakura pressed against the small trap door. It groaned in protest, but after giving it a quick punch, it gave way and opened. She hastily scrambled up and onto the top of the elevator cab, thankful to be away from Sai. He was just too unpredictable for her taste. An eerie silence and darkness greeted her. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she thought with uncertainty.

"Need a light?" Ino said, her small frame emerging from the trap door. "Here, take this." She handed Sakura a makeshift torch made of shredded cloth tied around a pipe.

"Nice," Sakura said, clearly impressed.

"You can thank Sai for that," Ino winked. "Okay, Sai, I'm ready," the blond said. Sai grunted in return and with a final push, Ino soon joined Sakura on the roof. "Come on, Sai, now it's your turn." Ino bent down, reaching her hand back inside the hole.

Sai stood silent in the middle of the cab, his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Sai?" Ino questioned. Dark black orbs rose to meet with pale blue ones.

"Of course," Sai nodded, extending up his gloved hand. Ino took it, but was disturbed by what she saw in Sai's eyes. Something wasn't right about her man and it worried her.

Now the trio had regrouped atop the elevator cab. The shaft itself was small, but it had exactly what they were looking for. Thin, iron bars that lead up and into the darkness.

"Give me the torch," Sai ordered. Sakura obliged, but grudgingly. He went over to the bars and began to climb slowly at first, testing them to see if they'd hold. "Seems alright. I will go first, Ino second. Sakura, you bring up the rear." The girls nodded and followed Sai. They climbed in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. It wasn't long until a cool gust of air greeted them and a few traces of snow dotted the air.

"We're getting close to the surface," Ino exclaimed happily.

Sakura was going to chime in but was cut off as a fiery blast of red chakra enveloped the group.

OoOOoO

"That's it," Sasori uttered as realization hit him head-on.

"What was that?" Karin asked, raising a brow. She now had the electrocution device completely charged and was ready to administer its deadly shocks.

"And it was you," the redhead growled, feeling a quiet fury begin to erupt inside him.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Karin said in annoyance. Sasori remained silent, choosing instead to glare at her with those piercing amber eyes. "No matter." With a surge of electricity, the cuffs on Sasori's wrists became magnetized. His arms were pulled out to either side and rendered useless against the powerful magnet hidden inside the wall. Karin then moved closer to Sasori, running her hand along his cheek, continuing down his neck and chest. "You have a nice body," she said casually. "But it's your mind I'm interested in. Yes, I've heard a lot about you, Sasori. You're quite gifted as a doctor back in the village of the Trees. That being said…"

"No," Sasori deadpanned.

"You haven't even heard my offer yet," Karin pouted, adjusting her glasses. "I guess I'll just have to extract your brain and study it for myself when all this over." Sasori paled. Karin turned, reaching down to grab a set of electrodes. With her attention back on the redhead, she ran one hand along the redhead's right temple, gently brushing back the stray strands of his hair. With the other hand, she brought up and attached the first of the four nodes. Moving to Sasori's left side, she fitted the second to his other temple. She then pressed herself up against the redhead's lean frame, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles as she slid her lithe fingers down to either side of his chest. Attaching the final two nodes there, she leaned back, adjusting the wires that ran from the nodes back to the machine. "All right. Last chance. Work for me and live."

"Go fuck yourself," Sasori snarled.

Furious, Karin snatched Sasori's chin between her thumb and forefingers. "You are a fool. And now, you will pay for your insolence." Karin released her hold on the redhead, her hands moving towards two large black dials that sat at the front of the wicked looking device. Without hesitating, Karin turned them on, the needles on the knobs climbing to higher and higher voltages. The machine hummed loudly and crackled, sending shocks of electricity through the nodes placed on Sasori's body.

"AHHHHH!" Sasori screamed. Karin flipped the dials back down and said smugly, "To think, that was just a few seconds. Imagine what else I'll do to you."

OoOOoO

Deidara had been wandering the tunnels again for only a short time when the lights above him began to flicker and dim. Deidara begin to shake anxiously. He now knew where Karin was. It was time to finally end this. "Easier said than done," he muttered to himself, swallowing a nervous gulp. Next to having his hands removed, this was the second most feared torture he'd endured. Who was it this time?

Even so, he had to keep moving forward. Deidara's breathing had become labored, his chest beginning to erupt in pain from the broken ribs that lie beneath. It hurt, but he'd been through worse. Focusing on the task at hand, his eyes searched the ground at his feet. There was a lot of useless rubble, but he smiled slightly, picking up a good-sized stone, clasping it within his fingers.

OoOOoO

With every shock, each lasting for many long, agonizing minutes, Sasori's muscles and body burned with the seizures that were being induced. He was left dazed and bruised between sessions.

A small trail of blood trickled down from the corner of Sasori's lips. Karin smiled coyly, dropping the voltage. She leaned in to lick at the crimson fluid. Sasori was disgusted by her actions and tried to draw back. "Where do you think you're going?" Karin whispered haughtily. She then brought her lips up to his for a rough kiss. "Sweet," she observed, licking her lips.

"You kiss like crap," Sasori said flatly.

Karin laughed. "You know, I forgot how interesting this form of torture is. It's been nearly ten years since I've used it last." She reached up to touch at the welts and sores that were forming around the nodes on Sasori's temples. He winced, surprised at how fragile his skin had become. "I can make it stop," Karin murmured, "All you have to do is agree to work for me. It's that simple."

Sasori just spat blood at her, his mind too hazy to form any coherent sentence at the moment. His head was pounding and it took everything he had to stay with what was happening.

"You're a lot like him," said Karin. Sasori raised a battered brow. "One of my previous 'guests.' His name was Deidara. He was such a free-spirited child, although not very cooperative."

"What are you saying?" Sasori rasped out.

"Well, I'd have to say that shock treatment is an powerful motivator for behavior."

"Bitch!" Sasori snarled.

"That's just what Deidara called me. I was shocked hearing such a word from someone so young. Not to mention it is rather disrespectful. I figured he needed to learn some manners in humility." She crossed her arms. "You should consider yourself lucky. At least, you're partially clothed. As for Deidara, I had Suigetsu strip him, then chain him up." She paused. "Poor, poor Suigetsu. Going and getting himself knifed like that. He was a horny bastard, always thinking with his dick instead of his brain. Especially when it came to Deidara. Though I will give Suigetsu some credit. He did his job, no questions asked, and he did it well." Sasori couldn't even begin to fathom what Suigetsu had done to his friend. No wonder Deidara had been so hesitant about certain things.

A devilish smile crossed Karin's lips. "Of course, having my men completely naked gave me more places to shock." She brought one hand down to palm at Sasori's sex. "It's actually quite erotic." Sasori remained stoic, not wanting to give Karin any satisfaction. She laughed softly, "Maybe later then." Bringing her hand back up to Sasori's chest, she fingered the sores and blisters that were festering there. "Changed your mind yet? she pressed. "I can guarantee you, this'll only get worse."

Sasori glared back at Karin, his amber eyes glowing with rage. "When I get out of here, so help me, you will pay for what you and your lackeys have done."

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Karin muttered dejectedly. "Make no mistake. I will break you." She turned once again from Sasori, this time returning with a metallic wand. The electric machine hummed back to life as it was turned back on, a low, irritating current pulsing into the nodes on Sasori's head and chest. Karin then brought the wand down to Sasori's tanned lips and pressed down. A new shock, even worse than before, coursed through his tender flesh. His lip split, blood flowing, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Sasori cursed.

"Lovely little effect, isn't it? See, with the one current already flowing through your body, the second one adds more 'pop' to the whole experience. But don't take my word for it, let my wand do the talking." Karin then brought the wand to Sasori's ears, nose, cheeks, and lips once again. With each zap, burnt flesh mixed into the air while giant welts erupted along Sasori's face from the burns. "Not so pretty now, are you?" she mocked. Sasori's mind was still reeling from the pain and he could barely see now through his blood stained vision.

After Karin was finished with Sasori's face, she dragged the wand down along the tender flesh along his neck, leaving a trail of blood, puss, and singed flesh. The redhead gasped, struggling to hold onto his sanity. Karin let her fingers slide down to rub at Sasori's nipples. Sasori tried to shrink back. "You wouldn't," he spoke, his voice raw and gravely. The voltage flared, as did the pain, when the wand made contact with the sensitive skin. His head shot back, where it banged against the stone wall yet again. Panting and wheezing, Sasori wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take.

"Oh come now, you're not giving up already, are you?" Karin scoffed. "Deidara took a lot more than this and that included shocks to his lower half."

The lamp, the bruises, the welts, the charred flesh. It all made sense now. Pein knew all along, but had never told Sasori. Why? To protect him. Electric shock was brutal and he'd been too young to understand. But now, he did and he was both appalled and scared.

After a few more shocks to his nipples, chest, and stomach, she began to untie the cord around Sasori's waist. Karin moved lower, fingering the rim of Sasori's pants eagerly. "I'd love to see what you're like," she said silkily. Sasori was barely conscious after all the shocks. He was terrified, thinking that he could very well die here. The woman was relentless in her shocks.

But he couldn't succumb to the darkness that beckoned him, not without making peace with Deidara. He closed his eyes, his mangled thoughts doing their best to focus on his friend. The voltage screeched again, a loud whine echoing through the room. "You'll be lucky if even a shred is still recognizable when I'm done with you." Karin said wickedly.

More shocks, more pain. Sasori had never experienced such agony. "How had Deidara dealt with this for so long?" he wondered in disbelief. Sasori felt the life draining from him rapidly. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud THUD! Something had hit the floor, _hard_. The electric machine was abruptly cut off, the silence deafening to Sasori's ears. Cracking open one eye, he could barely make out the shadowy figure that now stood before him.

-- END CHAPTER 14 --

OoOOoO

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you! And I promise not to leave you guys hanging so long next time.


	15. A Hard Fought Battle

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / language

Welcome to Chapter 15 of "**The Collector**" – A Hard Fought Battle

OoOOoO

Deidara loomed over Karin's unconscious body, being careful not to step in the small pool of blood that was forming around her head. The blow had been hard, but not deadly. Gripping the sharp stone tighter, his fingers were itching to finish the job. But he wanted to relish in tormenting her, doing it slow and painful, just as she did to him. An insane smile spread across Deidara's lips. He could see how this could be so _entertaining_.

However, before extracting full revenge on Karin, there was something else Deidara needed to do. "It's not like she's going to go anywhere," he smirked to himself. Turning wild eyes to his left, he saw the wicked ECT unit. Reaching out to shut it down, Deidara jerked the knobs so hard they cracked completely off. Even in silence, the machine still mocked him. Its lights and dials glowed menacingly, like the eyes of a snake, daring Deidara to attack it again. Anger flooded through him as he shoved the machine off the wheeled cart, sending it crashing to the floor. He heard flesh tearing as the wires were ripped free. _Crap!_ He'd forgotten that someone had been attached to the damn thing.

After landing a swift kick into Karin's side for good measure, Deidara stepped closer to her latest victim. Shock and dread filled him as he recognized his friend's shaggy red mane of hair. It was one thing to have the shocks administered to him, but to see it done to someone else, especially when that someone was Sasori, had made it so much worse. "Sasori?" he whispered, voice cracking. Seconds passed with no response. "Sasori?" he called again, his voice more urgent.

One bruised eye cracked open, revealing a dull amber orb. It squinted slightly in attempt to focus. "Who's there?" Sasori said warily. The dusty blond reached out to cup his friend's face between his hands. Sasori flinched at the contact, fear coursing through him. "Wasn't that crazy bitch done yet?" he wondered in exasperation.

"Sasori, it's me. Deidara." The dusty blond answered reassuringly.

"Deidara? Thank god you're alright," Sasori murmured. "I though maybe…ugh!" Sasori's body exploded in pain. "Everything hurts so bad," he muttered.

"I know," Deidara replied grimly. "But I'll get you'll out of this." He pressed up against Sasori, getting close enough to lay his friend's head gently on his shoulder. With the same rock he used to knock out Karin, he began to smash it against the chain links that extended from Sasori's collar. After a few solid pounds, the chain snapped and Sasori's body fell completely against Deidara's. The dusty blond winced at the impact, his ribs threatening to crack completely. At the same time, it felt right to have the two of them be so close again.

"You're hurt," Sasori said, concern for his friend overriding that of his own situation.

"It's nothing," came the hasty reply.

"You were never good at lying."

"I've been through worse," Deidara said dismally. "Now for these other chains." He bent down slowly, carefully lowering Sasori with him. They took longer than the neck chain, but the ankle chains too gave way after a couple of hard smacks from the rock. Deidara pushed the broken pieces aside, then pulled his friend close to him. Tenderly, he began to stroke his fingers through Sasori's hair. "For these other cuffs we'll need something much stronger," Deidara said, one hand reaching for the cool iron around Sasori's wrists.

"I don't care about those." Sasori muttered. "Deidara, I…"

Deidara brought his fingers to his friend's lips. "Later," he said softly. "Try not to focus on the pain."

"Fine then. How about I focus instead on what I'd like to do with you when we get home and out of this mess," Sasori said with a small smile. Deidara paused, his cheeks turning crimson. After everything that had happened, Sasori still wanted to be a part of his life. _Why?_ Deidara decided he'd figure it out later.

The priority now was to stop Sasori's bleeding. The dusty blond removed his jacket and began tearing strips from it using the sharp edges of his rock. He then took the pieces and wrapped them around Sasori's neck and chest. With the leftover portions, he folded them and wiped gently at Sasori's face, clearing away the blood and grime. After Deidara was satisfied, he scurried across the room to get Sasori's tunic. He carefully pulled it down over his friend's head. "At least you look a little better," Deidara said encouragingly.

"Thanks to you," Sasori replied warmly. "I was really worried about you." The redhead reached up his hand, rubbing his fingers across the newly acquired scars on Deidara's face. His brows furrowed. "What happened to you?"

Shame and disgust filled Deidara at the thought of what Suigetsu had made him do. "There was a cave-in," he said quickly, averting his eyes.

Sasori was skeptical, but he'd play along for now. "That's right. I remember there was a loud roar that caused the walls to shake. Karin said it was her pet or something." Sasori began to stand, easing himself up alongside the wall. He faltered briefly, but Deidara was there to help steady him.

"Easy, Sasori. It'll take some time for these wounds to heal. But it'd be better to get you topside for some real medical attention. Lean on me and we'll go."

"What about the woman?" Sasori questioned.

"Karin? I knocked her out," came the smooth response. Deidara and Sasori turned to leave. That's when Sasori felt his friend's body stiffen, then tremble with rage.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked quietly.

"She's gone." Deidara deadpanned.

OoOOoO

Naruto let out a roar as chakra exploded from his body. It shattered the earth talons that held him prisoner, instantly turning them to dust. Rising to his feet, Naruto narrowed his blood red eyes on the fight between Rhage and Sasuke. He was about to surge forward to help his friend when he doubled over in excruciating pain.

"Gah!" Naruto cried. He wrapped his arms around himself, dropping to his knees. The power he felt was incredible, but he was scared shitless. He'd never let the fox have this much control before. Inside his subconsciousness, Naruto peered up at Kyuubi. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

"Shut up and let me work kid," the fox replied, rubbing its paws together eagerly. Kyuubi wrapped Naruto within its clawed hands, cocooning the teen inside. "I've waited a long time for this," it said, lips spreading into a wide grin.

Back on the outside, Naruto crouched lower to the ground. Chakra and power raced through his body threatening to burst from it. He screamed as something raced down his spine, exploding at the tailbone. Risking a glance back, Naruto could see nine wickedly long tails flicking back and forth. They shot out in a fan formation, then came back in around each other, coiling over each other until Naruto was completely covered in the center.

Rhage had picked up on the change in chakra levels and found himself mildly amused. Pausing briefly in his onslaught of Sasuke, he said mildly, "This should be interesting."

"Damn it dobe," Sasuke thought bitterly to himself, "Don't do stupid shit for the likes of me." He too could feel the intense chakra pulsing through the area. He'd fought with Naruto before when he tapped into Kyuubi's powers, but it was never anything like this.

Although he couldn't see what was happening, he could hear it; bones were snapping and shifting position, low guttural growls and mewling noises were heard, nails were scratching viciously against the sides of the furry prison.

Suddenly, a stream of red chakra burst from Naruto, straight up into the sky, illuminating the area. A rough laugh was heard as the tails uncurled themselves revealing a fox type creature with blazing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It stood on all fours, roughly the height of a very large wolf. Digging its needle like claws into the wet ground, it set about to casually stretching out its limbs. Shaking itself, the fox's fur fluffed out, blood red against the stark white of the snow. Taking a look around at itself it shrugged saying, "Smaller than I would've liked, but it'll do." A soft 'clink' was heard as something small landed at the fox's feet. Shifting its gaze downwards, it brought its nose close to the object and sniffed. "The kid's headband. And here I thought it would have melted by now. Eh." the fox kicked it away. Its eyes followed the object as it sailed through the air and landed near Sasuke and Rhage. "Ahh…so there you are." Lowering itself to the ground, its eyes glittering with the anticipation of an attack. "I did promise the brat I'd get rid of you. Who am I to say _no_ to such a privilege?"

OoOOoO

"Hang on!" Sai shouted. Ino huddled closer to the ladder, as did Sakura. All three were holding on as tight as they could against the impact of the chakra that had come crashing down onto them. It was gone as quick as it had come, but it left a heavy impact on the group. "Was that from the monster you told us about earlier, Sakura?" Sai asked curiously.

The pink haired anbu was shocked. It couldn't be true. _Naruto?_ She shook her head to clear the nightmarish images that filled her mind. "Sakura?" Sai pressed.

"I don't think so," she replied hesitantly.

"What?! You think Karin made _more_ of those monstrous things?" Ino cut in fearfully. "We have to get as far away from here as we can! Now! We've seen the exit, so let's move!"

"Wait! Ino!" Sai said, his voice muffled as the girl started climbing over him to get further up the elevator shaft. "There's too much weight on one spot. We have to keep it evenly distributed or something's going to…" _Snap! _All three froze on the spot. _Snap! Snap! Snap! _ All eyes swung to the ladder and watched in horror as it began to rip away from the wall. They had climbed a long distance and nothing but certain death awaited them if they fell now.

OoOOoO

Jiraiya yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Sleep seemed like a distant memory these days. Rubbing at his eyes, he took a sip of his now cold, cup of coffee. It tasted disgusting, but he kept at it. Frustrated, he flung his empty cup across the room, where it hit the far wall, shattering into tiny pieces. "Where are they? What's happening to them?" Placing his head in his hands, he could barely make out the files upon files of the people who had gone missing in his village.

"Jiraiya?" a voice called from the doorway to his office. Jiraiya raised his head slowly to see a lean raven-haired male stepping inside the room. "I came to see if there was any news about Sasori?" the man said with hope in his voice.

"No, Itachi. There is nothing about him or the others," the older man replied regretfully.

Itachi rubbed at his temples. He was really worried about his friend. Although he promised not to get involved, he couldn't be idle any longer. "This situation is getting out of control. We need to get help from the outside." Itachi insisted.

"Do you honestly think anyone will want to help us?" Jiraiya countered. "Especially after we've isolated ourselves for so long? Chances are, most villages don't even know we're out here."

"The village hidden in the leaves," Itachi said quietly. "They will help us."

"Konoha?" Jiraiya laughed a humorless laugh. "Why even bother mentioning them? It's not like they are even involved." Jiraiya strode outside to his patio. He leaned on the steel railing that overlooked the town and the hundreds of acres of woods that surrounded them.

"Well, actually," Itachi began slowly, following the elder outside. He was hesitant to say anything about Sakura, Deidara, or talk about anything that had happened with Sasori. But it had to be done. "You see…" Suddenly, a giant beam of red chakra shot out from the furthest west woods. Its glow was eerie and foreboding, even at this distance.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya uttered.

"That's chakra." Itachi said, clearly impressed by the sheer mass of it.

"Indeed. But it's the location that bothers me," Jiraiya muttered.

"Sir?" Itachi questioned.

"Come on, Itachi. Not a minute to lose." Jiraiya said hurriedly, rushing from the patio. Itachi looked back at the fading chakra light, then turned to followed the elder out of the office. He didn't know what Jiraiya was thinking, but at least it was something.

OoOOoO

Rhage shoved Sasuke aside as he took a stand against the fox. "Don't think I'm done with you," he called over his shoulder. The raven moaned painfully in reply. Oddly enough, though his senses were heightened, Rhage had trouble analyzing this new opponent. It seemed to be demonic, animalistic, and yet, human? Rhage's snake tail hissed in agitation when he chose to crouch down into a defensive posture, bringing his wings up around his body into a protective shield.

"Not sure what to make of me, are you?" the fox mocked. "Well, you can figure that out after I have you wriggling beneath my paws," the kyuubi roared, leaping at Rhage. It landed hard against the creature, sinking its sharp teeth into the leathery wings. Rhage tried to tear the kyuubi from him, but after a few strong thrashes, his wings were ripped completely from his shoulders. Blood splattered onto the kyuubi as he slid off Rhage and rolled back into the snow. Shaking itself free of snow, the fox spat out the wings. After only a moment, the wings turned ashen and stiff, dying from their lack of chakra. 

Rhage staggered upright, surprised by such power and fury. He was only on his feet for a second before a heavy, thick furry tail slammed into him, pushing him to the ground. As if one wasn't bad enough, eight more hits followed in quick succession, each more vicious than the last. The kyuubi grinned wildly, clearing enjoying itself. It had smelt blood and wanted more. After a thorough pounding with its tails, the kyuubi recoiled them back behind him and strode eagerly up to its opponent. Its smile quickly died as there was nothing but an empty hole to greet him. "You think you're so clever, do you?" the kyuubi scoffed, seeing a burrowed tunnel that led back into the surrounding forest. Sidestepping the hole, the kyuubi moved to follow topside before it hesitated. 

Glancing over its shoulder, the kyuubi focused on where Sasuke lay. Even from this far distance, it was able to see the irregular rise and fall of the raven's chest. The kyuubi's eyes softened for a moment. _"Maybe I should.."_ Shaking its head, the kyuubi snorted and took off to pursue its prey.

Once inside the woods, the area was much different from the open snowdrifts. The fox felt cramped, crushed by the weight of the dense surrounding foliage. It grew annoyed seeing its usually quick and swift movements slowed by the many low intertwining branches. Recklessly, the fox swung its tails around, smashing the trees to little more than slivers of wood. "You can't hide from me!" it bellowed.

Rhage sat motionless hidden within the snow. He knew his body had taken quite a beating, but he merely shrugged it off. After all, whatever was broken could simply be replaced. At least, he thought that was how it worked. He absentmindedly rubbed his human hands together. He felt over the bite marks of the teen that had bit him. The wound wasn't healing as it should. "Strange," Rhage thought. He waved if off for later.

Rhage sent out his chakra 'feelers' to help give him a better idea of what he was up against. He could pick up on chakra patterns, read them as sensing a living being's body heat. Creatures usually had one signature chakra, but not this one. Inside, two patterns clashed with one another, fighting for control. Rhage needed to take a hold of one of those strands to gain an edge. He frowned, seeing the fox's chakra was so intense that even he couldn't break into it. But on the other side lie something he _could_ manipulate. Rhage smiled, thinking back on how much fun it was bringing that redhead's fear to life. Time to play again. Bringing his human hands together, Rhage started to chant softly. The kyuubi cocked its head, seeing the forest shimmer out of view, with a new, familiar location taking its place. The fox recognized immediately what was happening, but its consciousness was pushed roughly aside, making way for the one that had come to know this place as his home.

"Konoha?" Naruto said curiously. Looking down at his hands, he saw they were tanned and covered in flesh. No more fur or claws. "Finally!" he sighed, "I'm me again." Rubbing the back of his hair with his hand, he furred his brow. "But how'd I get back here?" A clap of thunder boomed in his ears. Rain began to fall against his skin, not too hard, but enough to give him a cold chill. He rushed inside the gates, pulling his orange and black jacket up over his head.

Once inside, he headed for Hokage tower. Normally, he was in awe of such a place, but today, it looked desolate and drab. Naruto tried the door, but it was locked. He knocked loudly shouting, "Hello? Tsunade?" There was no response. "That's unusual. There's always someone."

Feeling uncertain, Naruto left the tower in search of the Hokage. As he ran through the village, he noticed that the place was dark and empty. "Where is everyone?" he thought anxiously to himself. "I know it's raining, but it's only water." He sprinted past building after building until he was just nearing the outskirts of the village. It was there he finally saw people who stood silent and solemn beneath their umbrellas.

Slowly, Naruto approached the sacred place. The Memorial Stone. In respect, he dropped his headband from his forehead, having it settle around his neck. His hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away with his arm. "I wonder who…"

"I'm surprised to see you, Naruto" Tsunade said resentfully. At the mention of Naruto's name, every bystander turned, narrowing his or her eyes onto the blond. Naruto shrank back slightly. It'd been a long time since he had received _those_ types of looks. Even now, he still hated them, the nasty glares that haunted his dreams.

"It's not my fault that the Kyuubi is inside me," Naruto mumbled bitterly.

"Why even bother showing up?" Sakura spat at him. Her green eyes were full of fury, yet were red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" Sakura recoiled. Naruto's face fell. She'd never called him that before.

"Enough," Tsunade interjected. "Let him see the repercussions of his actions." The hokage took Naruto roughly by the shoulder and shoved him towards the smooth marble stone. The people standing nearby cleared a path for him, muttering rude comments and making indecent gestures as they did so. Naruto tried to stand tall against it, but inside, he was hurt. And here he thought he'd proven himself. Doing his best to ignore the badgering crowd, Naruto approached the stone warily. There seemed to be numerous names recently etched into the stone's marble surface.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, confusion crossing his tanned face. Before he could finish reading the names, his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's sword, the sharp blade stuck into the ground while the black hilt swayed above. There were flowers and ribbons hanging off of it, though most of it was soaked from the rain.

"Why is this here?" Naruto demanded. "It should be by its owner's side."

Tsunade raised a brow. "And indeed it is." Sakura began to whimper, then burst into tears. Dreading the worst, Naruto turned slowly, his hands running over the last name to be inscribed onto the Memorial Stone.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto murmured softly. "But how?"

"You should know, you put him there! And everyone else too!" Sakura accused. "How could you?" she sobbed.

"This can't be," Naruto grew desperate. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, but you did," Tsunade shook her head solemnly.

"That's impossible!" Naruto said anxiously, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It was bound to happen," Tsunade said with a heavy sigh. "The elders were right, you are a problem. One that should have been locked up with the key thrown away all those years ago."

"Tsunade, I.." Naruto's distressed voice was drowned out by the villagers who had grown rowdy and angry. Kunai and swords were withdrawn and aimed at Naruto. "Murderer! Monster!" they chanted hatefully. They surged forward, pinning Naruto against the cool, wet stone. The voices grew louder, angrier, and vicious. The blond tried to tune them out but he was rapidly falling into a deep pit of despair. He was back at square one where people feared and despised him, Sakura hated him, and his best friend and lover were dead. How could it all have gone so terribly wrong? 

Rhage smirked. This was going perfectly, although he'd been lucky to get his genjutsu in before the fox's consciousness had time to react. This human was a lot of fun to tear apart. His attachment to his friend was strong, and that was his weakness. Stupid humans. Bonds. They were nothing but leverage.

The kyuubi staggered, fighting for control back over Naruto's body. He was sure he'd subdued the annoying brat. Apparently, he'd have to make some adjustments. But he couldn't do anything if his lesser half was trapped inside a wrapped genjutsu. That left the fox vulnerable and very pissed off. There was little he could do when Rhage attacked viciously, talons ripping and tearing along the fox's sleek body. Blood and twisted flesh fell to the ground, darkening the snow, and making it slick with gore. The wounds were deep and the fox felt the sharp stab of pain every time it moved.

Reaching with his human hands, Rhage placed them around kyuubi's neck, tightening them as he went. "Whatever you are is not worth my time," Rhage said blandly. "I will finish you, then attend to more pressing matters." His snake tail hissed happily, its tongue darted in and out in glee. Rhage swung around in attempt to snap the fox's neck. Though Rhage was careful not to get bitten by the sharp fangs, he didn't realize that he'd placed himself in great danger. From the jaws of the fox, an powerful blast of chakra was released, aimed directly for Rhage's human torso. It sent the creature flying backwards, spiraling out of control. The chakra beam pulsed for nearly twenty seconds with such intensity that it had completely disintegrated Rhage's body. But it wasn't just Rhage that was obliterated, half of the forest was gone, leaving nothing but small charred remains.

The kyuubi grunted in pain. He hurt, a lot, and even with his incredible chakra healing abilities, it would take a good day or two to recover properly. "Screw these human attributes. When I have full possession of this body, these wounds will be nothing to me," he snarled. Not even bothering to see the damage, the fox chose instead to limp back outside, away from the woods. All he wanted to do now was lie down and rest. But before he did that…blazing red eyes turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke had managed to get on his hands and knees. His body was so battered and bruised that he'd gone numb with the pain. He didn't care anymore. What mattered now was finding out what happened to Naruto. He felt around the snow, hoping he'd feel the indentation of a footprint, or something that would tell him at least where his friend had gone. "Dammit! If I could just see," Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Why bother? You'll be dead within minutes," the kyuubi smirked, pressing its paws against the raven. Sasuke fell back into the snow, feeling the sharp tips of nails digging into his chest.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Naruto no longer has control of this body." The kyuubi swiped a paw hard against Sasuke's cheek. "You nearly cost your dear friend his life back there. Do you have any idea how much you influence Naruto?" Another swipe of the huge paw came fast against Sasuke's face. "Hell, you've been a thorn in my side since Naruto met you!" the fox snarled, its mouth starting to foam. "But with you out of the picture, I can finally reign supreme!" The fox laughed manically, then growled in irritation. "This pain is starting to ruin my fun," it mumbled. "No matter. At least I can still enjoy your suffering." With that, the kyuubi bit down hard into Sasuke's shoulder, its fangs digging into the raven's pale flesh.

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He wouldn't give the fox the satisfaction. The raven refused to believe that his friend was gone for good. Naruto would never give into the demon fox, _ever_. The fox continued ripping into Sasuke, cutting him up further, sending his body into new torrents of pain. An evil wave of doubt washed over Sasuke. But what if it _was_ true? Surely, the evilness of this creature held nothing of who or what Naruto really was. Could Naruto really be gone? If so, Sasuke couldn't live with himself or without his friend. Closing his dull gray eyes, he hoped it all ended soon. Perhaps in the afterlife he'd do a better job of being a friend and not fuck it up like he did in this lifetime. He awaited death, though it never came. But something else did.

-- END CHAPTER 15 --

OoOOoO

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! And I do appreciate the comments you guys have left for me. Thanks so much!


	16. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / language

Welcome to Chapter 16 of "**The Collector**" -- The Beginning of the End

OoOOoO

As the kyuubi was about to finish off Sasuke, heavy chains and thick ropes were flung onto it. Some restraints encircled its neck and legs while others were simply thrown across it, forming giant "X"s along its back.

"Now!" a man shouted.

The ropes were pulled taut, choking the fox and forcing it down onto the half conscious raven. Sasuke grunted at the impact, the coarse fur brushing against his pale, bloodied skin. The kyuubi hissed in pain, the ropes cutting deep into its body and rubbing harshly against its still tender wounds. Teeth bared, the fox resisted, claws scrambling on the ground while tails flicked violently back and forth. Glowering as it attempted to stand, blood red eyes met up with over two hundred sets of human eyes, each filled with grim determination. They had the fox surrounded, men and women who stood shivering in fear, but held firm to their ropes and chains.

"Fools. Do any of you honestly think you can beat me?" the fox sneered. Opening its mouth wide, chakra sizzled and crackled, forming itself into a large ball that spun rapidly.

"Watch the jaws!" another man warned. The chakra ball had intensified and was now ready to be fired into the surrounding crowd. People panicked, dropping their ropes as they tried to scuttle out of harms way.

Kyuubi felt the ropes and chains loosening, the pressure lifting. Flexing its muscles, the fox broke free of the final ropes and stood tall, its fur blazing red against the white snow.

"It's too late, run for it!" a woman screamed.

"You can't escape me!" the fox roared, its voice causing the ground to rumble and shake.

Sasuke felt the vibrations as he lay under the fox, his skin burning from the sheer power of the spinning chakra ball above him. He could barely make out the other voices he'd heard, their weak sounds drowned out by the deafening ones of the attack about to be fired off. He had to do something, but what? It was then a long, sticky trail of saliva dripped down onto his cheek. Disgusting, but it gave him an idea. Curling his fingers to protect them, Sasuke then shoved his palms up with as much force as he could muster. They shot straight into the kyuubi's lower jaw, snapping it hard against the upper jaw. Kyuubi's teeth rattled at the impact while the chakra ball got caught inside, dissipating into thick tendrils of smoke. The fox coughed and wheezed, shaking its head in disbelief. 

"YOU!" Kyuubi snarled down at the raven.

"Naruto!" Sasuke barked, "Don't let this thing beat you."

"That ramen eating bastard is dead! I'm in charge now," the kyuubi growled, only inches from Sasuke's face. "Once I conquer this pathetic human body, I will finally attain my full size and powers. And then, I will crush everyone and everything." It leaned closer, whispering into Sasuke's ear. "But you know what? Nothing will bring me greater pleasure than killing you. Hell, what did you ever do for Naruto anyways, you cold hearted prick. I think maybe, deep inside, Naruto really wants to kill you for all the times you made him miserable. I suppose I owe him that much," the kyuubi mused. 

Naruto's voice floated inside the raven's head. "Never. You're everything to me. I'm sorry." For a quick second, the kyuubi's eyes shifted to a cerulean blue before turning crimson again.

_Naruto?_ Sasuke's body flooded with shock. _He's still in there._

Suddenly the kyuubi reared up, claws extended, jaws wide. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Once the Uchiha was eliminated, nothing stood in Kyuubi's way.

OoOOoO

"Everyone grab a hold!" a voice shouted from above. Sai reached out, grasping quickly onto the rope that was flung down the elevator shaft. With the other hand, he latched onto Ino, grabbing her around the waist and holding her tight. Sakura reached out too, barely edging out of the way as the fragile ladder crumbled and fell into the inky blackness below. After a moment or two, they each heard the ladder hit the elevator below, its menacing sound echoing up through the shaft.

Sakura gulped nervously. "To think, that could've been us."

"Let's move," Sai ordered. He pushed Ino above him, following closely behind. Bringing up the rear, Sakura began to slowly ascend the rope as well. 

Ino surfaced first, where she took one of her rescuer's hands. Looking up, she was startled to see an anbu wearing the leaf symbol over its brow. There were others who wore the leaf as well standing ready nearby.

The pale teen was next to emerge, shaking off any assistance. 

"Oh thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief, her pink head bobbing above the shaft's entrance. "You guys have no idea the magnitude of what's been happening here," the pink haired girl said anxiously. "We have to find Sasuke and Naruto is…"

"We know what Naruto is," Tsunade said dismally, leaning over Sakura. She extended her hand to the girl, lifting her to safety. "But we can discuss the details later. Konoha Anbu! Let's move out!" the hokage ordered. She leapt off with about a hundred men, all headed towards the danger that was being carried out barely a mile away.

OoOOoO

"DIE!" the kyuubi snarled. It was about to crash down onto the Uchiha when more ropes and chains covered its body, pulling it backwards. The fox pranced on its hind legs briefly before falling onto its back against the snow. Nets were lobbed onto it, secured with thick, heavy ties. Kunai and swords were sent flying into the fox's body, where it howled at each stab.

"How dare you!" it shrieked. It thrashed wildly, only to succeed in getting even more tangled in the web of ropes of chains. Not even its many tails could break free. Damn nets had to be enforced with special seals. Despite all its thrashing about, the kyuubi was weakening and fast. Too many wounds had been inflicted and too many new ones were being added too quickly. Its chakra couldn't keep up to repair the damage fast enough.  
It snarled and kicked, then finally flopped to its side, its breathing ragged and harsh. "This isn't over," the fox muttered threateningly.

OoOOoO

Deidara shifted his arm around Sasori's waist. They hadn't gotten very far before the redhead collapsed, slipping into unconsciousness. Deidara had been quick to maneuver himself under his friend, and now supported the extra weight on himself, carefully taking the two of them down the dimly lit corridor. Anger simmered inside of Deidara, but he had to push it aside for the sake of Sasori, as the redhead was in desperate need of medical aid. But still, Deidara was sure he'd hit Karin with that rock hard enough to keep her unconscious for hours. Yet she had slipped out of his hands without a sound. Frustrating wasn't even the half of it. But for now, Deidara knew a place he could go, hoping it was still in one piece.

(flashback)

Fourteen-year-old Deidara awoke abruptly to a creaking sound. Although it was dark, he knew where he was. Back in that hellish place, room 43. He lie on his back on the cold stone floor. They didn't even have the decency to put him back on his bed, not like it was anymore comfortable than the floor anyways. Deidara's arms flared with pain as sensation came back into them. He bit his lip to keep from crying out while fresh tears poured down his cheeks. At least in his exhausted sleep, he didn't have to think about the pain. But pain was only one of the problems he was facing.

Light filtered into the room, sliding over Deidara's pathetic body. A shadowy figure rounded the door, stepping inside the room. _Oh God, what did they want from him now?_ Deidara wanted to be brave, to yell and fight back, but fear overrode anything else as he slunk further against the wall, chains rattling as he did so.

The figure closed the door silently, sending everything into darkness once again. It shuffled cautiously across the floor towards Deidara. _Leave me alone! _Deidara wanted to cry out, but all he could manage was a small squeak. A lighter flicked on, revealing the stranger. Deidara gasped, but was quickly silenced as a hand closed around his mouth.

"Shh!" the man said in a low voice. Deidara nodded, and the hand soon fell away.

"Obito," Deidara whispered. He knew about the intern as he'd usually been the one to clean him up after the others had maltreated him. The older man sat back on his hunches, clearly in shock at what he was looking at.

"I can't believe she actually fucking did this," Obito uttered in disbelief. Deidara's hands were severed mid-forearm, and were now throbbing with pain and infection. "How dare she not even tell me about this," he growled. Deidara only whimpered in reply, shifting nervously under Obito's scrutinizing gaze. The older man reached into his lab coat pocket, withdrawing a set of keys. He then set to work, unlocking Deidara's ankle chains.

"Why bother?" Deidara muttered bitterly.

"Why bother?" Obito said incredulously. "Do you want her to win?" he snapped.

"She's already won. She took my…my…" Deidara couldn't even say it.

"No," Obito deadpanned. "You still have your life." With that, Deidara's chains clicked open and fell to the floor. "Karin has gone far enough with all of this."

(end flashback)

Deidara was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the very thing he was looking for. A frosted glass door stood to his right, outlined in thick wooden paneling. With his free hand, he fingered at what remained of the last occupant's name. Holding his breath, Deidara checked the knob. He was surprised it turned, the door opening inward, its hinges squeaking in protest.

Looking around, it was much different than what he remembered. No longer was it the obsessively clean medical room and office. Wood, glass, and dust was scattered everywhere. Deidara gulped seeing the faded traces of blood splattered across the floor and walls as well. He turned away, closing his eyes, trying to keep the bile from rising in his throat. Dear God, Karin had found out about his escape and Obito had most likely paid the ultimate price.

Deidara opened his eyes and glanced down at Sasori, whose breathing had become faint and strained. Pushing aside some of the debris with his foot, he did his best to clear a spot for his friend. Gently, he sat Sasori down back against the wall. Panting heavily, Deidara waited for the wave of nausea to pass, then rose onto his feet once again. He set to work running his hands along the walls carefully. It wasn't long before Deidara cursed. Exhaustion, pain, hunger, worry, and fear were taking their toll on his body, and it was hard to remember through his haze of memories. After Deidara had covered the office and examination room once, he went back to Sasori, sliding down next to him against the wall. Drawing his knees up to his body, he wrapped his arms around them. Sighing deeply he said to himself, "Think. You know it's here. You just have to remember where." He closed his eyes. It seemed hopeless.

(flashback)

Obito had brought Deidara back to his office, knowing he had only a small amount of time before Karin reported in for the day. As for Deidara, he sat dazed on the examination table, mewling in pain. Obito set about to opening one of the cabinets when he heard Deidara gasp.

"I can feel them!" Deidara cried out.

The dark haired male frowned. "What?"

"My hands, they're still here," Deidara said crazily, looking down at his bloodied stumps. "She didn't get them. Must've been just a hellish nightmare and in any moment now I'll wake up and.."

"Deidara!" Obito turned, running his hands through his hair. This was really tough at times. He tried to explain. "What you are experiencing is called 'phantom limbs,' a condition not uncommon to people who have experienced trauma like you have."

"But…" Deidara looked up, pleading it wasn't true.

Flustered and pressed for time, Obito went over to Deidara, gripping tightly onto his boy's mangled stumps. "Can you feel this?" Obito said sullenly. He squeezed hard enough for Deidara to cry out. "I assure you, it's all _very_ real." Deidara fell silent, despair washing over him.

Obito felt terrible for doing that, but he had to make a point. If Deidara was going to survive, he had to be fully aware of his situation, pleasant or not. He went back to the cabinet he'd been at previously and withdrew a syringe. Stepping over to Deidara, he wasn't surprised when the young blond barely noticed what he was doing. The needle slipped into Deidara's vein, enough morphine for someone twice his size, but it would have to do. He then took Deidara's stumps into his own hands, surveying the damage. It was a shotty job, but all he had time for was a quick clean up.

As gently as he could, Obito pulled off the old bandages, then rubbed the exposed wounds in alcohol. He could feel the stitches in Deidara's flesh were mediocre at best, a job done with little to no interest. "This was probably done by Suigetsu," he muttered darkly. Grabbing a fresh wad of gauze, Obito wrapped it tightly and as securely as possible around Deidara's stumps. Blood leaked through layer after layer, so Obito added some extra padding with cotton balls and bandages. Through it all, Deidara sat motionless, grief about his predicament evident in his dull blue eyes and slack body.

Obito sighed, he knew this was too little too late but he had to try. He had no idea of the level of evilness inside Karin. This boy was barely hanging onto his life, let alone his sanity. Nevertheless, he had to keep going. Next was the boy's feet, where Obito created makeshift boots out of strips of cloth from his personal lab coats. Pulling a scalpel from his breast pocket, he tucked it safely inside Deidara's boots. Satisfied, he then swung a gray blanket around the boy's body. "Deidara," he said. The boy seemed despondent. "Deidara!" Obito said again, command in his voice. The boy looked up, his eyes dull and foggy. "Listen to me. There is a village not too far from here. The Village of the Trees. It lies East of us. Go there and they will help you."

"But how?" Deidara said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Watch and see," Obito said with a knowing look.

(end flashback)

"That's it!" Deidara bolted upright and headed for the wall behind the broken desk. Shoving away debris, he bent down and studied a squat three level bookcase. There were books of all sizes and thicknesses on each shelf. Deidara lightly blew inside, sending the dust flying. Scanning through the titles, he came across a book entitled, Amoebas and You. He scowled at it. "This is definitely the one. It was a dull tan color with dark brown letters, and somewhat thick. "It sounds boring even now," Deidara mumbled. Jiggling it slightly, it wasn't long before a secret half door slid open silently next to him. Deidara dropped to his knees, his ribs protesting the action, but he didn't care. It was still here. Thank god Karin hadn't discovered it. Taking a look inside, it seemed smaller than he remembered. Yet then again, he was merely skin and bones the last time he went this way. "Now to get Sasori and get out of here."

OoOOoO

"Tsunade-sama, over here!" a young female anbu called out. The busty hokage sprinted over, her jaw dropping at the sight before her. "Sasuke," she muttered incredulously. Dropping to her knees, her hands centered over the raven's chest. They began to hum as chakra lit around them. For the first time in her life, Tsunade felt overwhelmed at what lie before her. Sasuke was covered with blood, his skin ripped, torn, and tattered. Frostbite had set in, darkening his fingers, toes, and lips. Dehydration and over-exertion further deteriorated his body. The raven's hair lie matted against his face and cheeks, thick with grime, sweat, and snow. Worry creased Tsunade's brow as she could barely see the soft puffs of life as the raven struggled to breathe.

Sasuke moaned softly as he opened one bruised eye. "Naruto?"

"No." the hokage said softly. "It's me, Tsunade." The hokage gently brushed back Sasuke's hair from his face, letting the raven breathe a little easier. Leaning in closer, she noticed the needle holes around Sasuke's temples. "What is this?" she thought grimly to herself. Gently she let her fingers glide over the marks, her frown deepening.

"Never mind me," Sasuke rasped, pulling away from probing fingers, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's being taken care of," Tsunade's eyes swept back to where both Konoha anbu and the people of the Village of the Trees were working together to haul the Kyuubi out of the forest. "It seems Naruto is in trouble."

"You don't understand," Sasuke protested. The raven struggled to sit up, but Tsunade pressed him back down.

"Quit talking and quit moving," the hokage said firmly.

"I'm the only one who can…," Sasuke was cut short by a fit of violent coughing. Tsunade carefully rolled the raven onto his side, where he vomited a mixture of blood and gruel. Exhausted by the effort, Sasuke remained on his side, panting.

"Here, have some of this," Tsunade ordered, placing a thermos in front of the teen.

"I said forget about me," Sasuke growled.

"Do it." Tsunade said flatly.

Sasuke reached a hand out tentatively to search the ground for whatever it was Tsunade put out. The busty hokage watched as Sasuke's hands felt around the snow, almost as if he was… "Just as I thought, you can't see," she said.

It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Sasuke closed his eyes. "It's nothing compared to what's happened to Naruto," he replied grimly.

"Naruto has his own problems and you have yours," Tsunade clipped. "Where is my medical team!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"We're here, hokage-sama," a team of four ninja dressed in white appeared next to Tsundae.

"I want him taken back to Konoha and prepped for surgery the moment I arrive back there."

"Of course," the group responded simultaneously. They carefully loaded Sasuke onto a stretcher and lifted him from the ground. A thick wooly blanket was spread and tied around him. The warmth felt so good and Sasuke was ready to give in to unconsciousness, but not before one last thing. With the last of his strength, he hand shot out, making contact with one of the hokage's coattails. He gripped the fabric tightly. The hokage looked down in surprise.

"He's still in there," the raven whispered before succumbing to the darkness.

OoOOoO

Satisfied that the injured were being treated and taken care of, Tsunade turned her attention to the group of ninjas that pulled the kyuubi back towards Konoha. Her frown deepened at the way they pushed and prodded the fox. Emotions were mixed being either smug in victory or silent in fear. The elders weren't going to be thrilled with her. They'd probably rub it in her face about how they were right and she was wrong regarding the kitsune child. A low growl escaped her lips.

"I'd say," Jiraiya spoke up, breaking into Tsunade's thoughts. The hokage grit her teeth, then composed herself for the elder. She turned cool amber eyes towards the older man. "What do you plan on doing with such a beast?" he asked her curiously. Without waiting for a reply, he continued loudly, "If it were me, I'd have the thing skinned, then have its head mounted above a fireplace."

"Well, no one asked for your opinion, now did they?" Tsunade snapped. Jiraiya shrank back. Tsunade turned, rubbing at her temples. The answers were clear before, but after hearing what Sasuke told her, things had become extremely complicated. But she wouldn't tell this old fool that. "So," Tsunade clipped, going off-topic, "Seems _someone_ had enough sense to ask for help."

Jiraiya raised a brow. "I assume by someone you would mean ..."

"Not you," Tsunade finished for him. "There's no way _you'd_ actually do it. There's no room for common sense inside that great big head of yours. Besides, getting help from the outside is forbidden in your village, or so I'm told. Which brings me to ask why summon my ninjas to your village in the first place?" she asked, amber eyes blazing.

"That's no way to talk to an elder," Jiraiya huffed. "And what's this about summoning your ninjas? You said so yourself, I would never call on outsiders."

Tsunade blanked. "Well, if not you, then…"

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" a female voice rang out. The hokage looked past Jiraiya to see her student dashing for her at top speed. The pink haired anbu slid to a stop, waving her arms as she fought for balance. "I can answer that. There was this guy, Suigetsu, and he …," she began, only to be cut off abruptly by her mentor.

"Slow down and breathe, Sakura," Tsunade said. "I want a mission report written up once we all get back to Konoha." She turned towards Jiraiya. "I am glad that we were able to answer your call and work with your villagers. Perhaps now, you'll see that the 'outside world' as you call it, is not such a bad place." The older man 'hmmphed,' crossing his arms.

"At least thank her, sir," Itachi said in exasperation. Jiraiya was startled to see the young raven haired bartender approach him. Narrowing his tiny black eyes, he was about to say something when Itachi dismissed him. "Yeah, it was me. I contacted Konoha via hawk. Sorry, but I couldn't be idle anymore. Our village is small, too small to handle an emergency like this. We have injured, damaged lands, hell…, we can't do it alone."

Jiraiya glanced around. Sighing, he patted Itachi on the head, ruffling his hair. "You know, you're right. I suppose an old guy like me can still learn a thing or two."

Itachi pulled away smoothly from the affection, running his hands through his hair to even it back out. "Sir? Earlier you mentioned you knew of that place," Itachi said, gesturing over to Huntington Ridge. "It's obviously been there for awhile, but why was it that no one had seen it before?"

Jiraiya sobered up. "Indeed, I know of that place, though I wish I didn't." Itachi and Tsundae exchanged glances. The group fell silent for a moment.

"Ah..excuse me, hokage-sama?" Sakura cut in quietly. "About Naruto and Sasuke?"

Not wanting to alarm the girl, Tsunade answered with a vague, "We have them." Then abruptly changed the topic. "Now, I'll need you to keep a liaison with the Village of the Trees while we sort through this mess."

"Oh. Of course," Sakura replied, clearly discouraged by the lack of information she was given.

"I can do it from our end," Ino piped up from behind the crowd.

"Excellent," Tsunade nodded. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to it while I head the teams back for medical treatment. I will leave other anbu to investigate the building and the surrounding area. We'll be in touch," Tsunade pointed at both Sakura and Jiraiya. She then swiftly took to the trees, dashing out of sight.

"I suppose I better get back to the village. Tsunade will want facts about Huntington Ridge as soon as possible," Jiraiya said, opting to leave as well. "Coming, Itachi?"

"No sir. I'm going to see what I can do here."

"Very well. I'll leave men with you. Do be careful then." With that, Jiraiya headed back towards the Village of the Trees.

Itachi watched him leave, then turned, nearly crashing into a pale teen. Eyes darkened as he glowed at the man before him. "Sai, how good to see you're not dead."

"I'm sure you're thrilled," Sai replied with a fake smile. Rolling his eyes, Itachi sidestepped the teen, then proceeded towards the mysterious building. "I don't think he likes me very much," Sai observed dryly.

"Gee, you think?" Sakura muttered. What Ino saw in this man, she'd never know.

"So, now that the building has been discovered, Naruto put under control, everyone working together to get things cleaned up and people tended to, everything's going to be alright now, huh?" Ino said hopefully.

"Don't kid yourself," Sai said flatly. "That place affects people and no one leaves unscarred." The girls were surprised when Sai actually shivered in fear.

OoOOoO

Karin staggered into her office, immediately heading for the small fridge she kept behind her desk. Although the power was out in most of the underground labyrinth, she knew the things inside would still be in good condition. Opening the door, she felt around blindly for the small freezer door near the back, ripped it open, and snatched out the ice cubes that lay inside. Not even bothering to wrap them in cloth, she fisted them, then brought them up towards the pounding lump she had on her head. "Ahh…" she sighed in relief.  
Collapsing into her office chair, she sunk down deep into the cushion. After a few moments, she used her free hand to shuffle through her top drawer in search of her flashlight. Withdrawing it quickly, she clicked the switch, a dim beam emitting from the small lighting device. "Great," she muttered, taping the flashlight on her desk in hopes the beam would intensify. It was all to no avail. "Argh!" Well, whatever, at least she had some type of light. She'd have to go find the back-up generator later when the swelling went down and she stopped seeing double.

Karin growled in frustration. It was so unlike her to get so involved in her work. But she had to admit, that redhead doctor was really something. He was very beautiful and the more he was bloodied, the more she was turned on. She sighed regretfully. Too bad. He would have made a great minion for her had he just agreed with her proposal. But that seemed to be the trend as of late. No one saw the potential as she did. But she was having a good time. At least until…

She bolted upright, the ice dropping from her hand where it clattered to the floor, completely forgotten. The manila envelopes were scattered across her desk as she'd left them earlier. Scanning through them quickly, she slid those of unimportance right off her desk. Finding the "H" file, she flicked it open, thumbing through the various personal files she'd kept. She drew in a gasp. "There's no mistaking it," she breathed. "He's alive." Deidara's file flittered back onto the table. "And he's come back." Karin couldn't help that despite what happened, a sadistic smile pulled at her lips. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

OoOOoO

END CHAPTER 16

Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the lack in updates.

Please leave a comment. Thanks!


	17. Going Downhill

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome back!  
**Rated**: "**M**" gore / adult situations / torture / violence / language

Welcome to Chapter 17 of "**The Collector**" – Going Downhill

OoOOoO

Sai, Sakura, and Ino had been taken inside a medical tent and given warm blankets and tea, each waiting to be interrogated by a special anbu team. Ino sat on one of the cots, subconsciously rubbing her fingers over the rim of her teacup. Sakura paced back and forth across the room, anxious to find out the condition of her teammates. Sai merely stood expressionless off to one side, his arms crossed over his chest. Each person was so caught up his or her own thoughts, they all failed to notice the purple haired anbu that entered the tent. Clearing her throat, the trio was startled to attentiveness as she said briskly, "It is imperative that I take note of your experiences to better understand what exactly happened here. I'll need names, places, times, …"

"Sai? Sai!" a teenage male with shoulder length silver hair popped his head inside the tent. The female anbu's eye twitched at the interruption. The teen then dashed inside and ran up to Sai, throwing his arms around the pale teen, hugging him tight. Sakura looked on curiously.

"That's Shin, Sai's best friend," piped in Ino.

"I'm glad you're alright," Shin said happily.

"Yes," Sai replied coolly, slipping out of Shin's grasp. "The injuries I sustained have been tended to."

"I honestly thought I'd never see you again. Let's hope the Konoha anbu and our fellow villagers are as lucky in finding Master Sasori and the others who are missing as well," said Shin. "You wouldn't believe what's been going on, the speculations, the battle with this crazy monster…"

"OUT!" the female anbu barked. Shin winced, then hastily made his exit. The anbu turned back to the trio and sobered. "As I was saying, my name is Anko, and I'm here to make a mission report. Let's start with you, Sakura."

"Of course, Anko," the pink-haired girl replied. Stepping forward, Sakura was abruptly cut short by Sai, who had sprung forward and now held a firm grip on her upper arm.

"I think we should let Ino go first. After all, she'd been stuck in that twisted place the longest. It's best she tells her story, and then get some much needed rest. Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" Sai emphasized her name by squeezing subtly, yet painfully, on her flesh.

"Good idea," Sakura said, forcing a smile in agreement. Ino raised a brow, but Sakura waved her on. "Go on. Anko is a good person, you can be honest with her."

"If you insist," Ino said, setting down her tea. She took a quick glance at Sai and sighed. Her boyfriend was acting stranger by the moment. Frowning, she followed Anko out of the tent.

"Honesty. An interesting concept, isn't it?" Sai mused.

"Cut the crap, Sai," Sakura snapped. "What are you planning this time?"

"No need to be so bitchy," Sai said calmly, releasing his grip on the girl. "I just want to talk."

"Whatever you have to say, you can forget about it!" Sakura whirled around. "I'm through with you and your conniving ways!"

"Watch your tongue, girl," Sai hissed. Quick as a flash, he slid behind Sakura, the cool edge of a kunai pressed up against her neck. Sakura's eyes widened. "Your anbu are sloppy," Sai flat lined. "Though I suppose they are a bit pre-occupied for the moment." "Now," Sai's voice lost its bland edge as it dipped low. "Listen carefully for you see, I have a new version of how things happened. Call it being 'creative,' if you will."

"Creative my ass," Sakura mumbled, not liking where this was going.

"Resentful, are we?" Sai mused. "I'll put it in perspective for you then." Sakura gasped as the blade pressed further into her throat. "I can make it so you never see your precious Naruto and Sasuke again.

"You wouldn't," Sakura challenged.

"Hmm…do you know how easy this would be to make it look like suicide for you? We all know how estranged emotions can lead us to take undesirable actions and drastic measures. Oh, and don't think this is a one time deal either. The threat will always be there if you refuse to cooperate. Don't believe me, just try me." Sai dared, pricking her fragile flesh with the edge of the blade. A small drop of blood beaded, then ran slowly down her skin.

"What Ino sees in you, I'll never understand," Sakura uttered bitterly, attempting to mask her fear.

"Leave Ino out of it," Sai clipped. "She has no idea of the abduction and force I used to rescue her. The funny thing is, I didn't even save her," Sai laughed humorlessly. "Everything I did, all that effort, for what? Nothing. And so, I am _not_ going into punishment labor for this nor will I be stripped of my position."

"What do you have in mind," Sakura asked resentfully.

Sai smiled smugly. "You remember our dear friend, Deidara, don't you? Well, let me tell you how it all _really_ happened." Sai moved in close, leaning in to whisper into Sakura's ear. Her eyes grew large at the web of lies Sai had concocted. It was all said so smoothly and was so convincing that even _she_ began to doubt her own experiences.

OoOOoO

Deidara heaved a sigh of relief as he approached the end of the escape tunnel. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be outside, Sasori." The redhead was silent, trapped in unconsciousness. Deidara frowned, uncertain as to how his friend was fairing. Soon, both men came face to face with a narrow wall where the tunnel dead-ended. "Alright then, to get it open I'll have to...ugh!" Deidara grunted, feeling Sasori's weight lean heavily against his side, putting pressure on his broken ribs. "But first," Deidara's eyes scanned the tunnel, his vision having adjusted to the inky darkness back when they first entered the tunnel. "Perfect!" he said, finding a smooth section of a sidewall in which he leaned Sasori up against. He then set about to exploring the nearby stones surrounding the dead end wall. "This is just as frustrating as it was the first time," Deidara muttered. He was on his second time around searching the stones when the sound of muffled voices drifted inside the tunnel from the other side.

"Yeah, copy that," he heard a male voice say.

"What is it?" another replied.

"Orders are we're on the lookout for a blonde haired guy, blue eyes, medium build and height. Mid 20s. Our superiors want us to find and capture him. But we need to be cautious as he's considered to be dangerous and crazy."

"What?" Deidara was startled. That description was of him, though he didn't think he was dangerous or crazy. Looking down at himself, he saw dirt, grime, sweat, and blood, so maybe people would disagree, but they had no idea of what he'd been through. He was confused. Why was he was being made out to be the culprit rather than a victim? Slowly and quietly, Deidara began to back away from the wall, completely forgetting that Sasori was sitting near his feet. He cursed under his breath when he tripped over his friend.

"Did you hear something?" the younger man asked from the outside. Deidara froze, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He could see the silhouettes of the two men standing on the other side of the fake wall.

"Yeah, I think it came from somewhere over here," the older voice replied. "Let's check it out." Flashlights were scanning along the wall, darting closer and closer.

A headset crackled, "I need everyone to meet up in the center of camp. It's time to set up teams to head inside the building. Seems there is a lot more going on than just a façade of a hospital."

"Got it," the man answered.

"But what about the sound we heard?"

"Never mind. It's probably just some rats. Come on." The flashlights and footsteps grew dimmer as the men retreated.

As soon as the only thing Deidara could hear was his own ragged breathing, he hastily returned to finding the hidden lever, its location being jarred back into his memory. Pulling down on a particular stone, the door silently slid open. Deidara stuck his head out, the coolness of the fresh air lifting his spirits. He wasn't sure how much time had pasted since he and Sasori had first entered this hellish place, but now, he could see the sun was just rising over the horizon, casting the sky into a rainbow of reds, oranges, pinks, and blues. Snow blanketed the ground, its soft surface disturbed by the men who were prowling nearby. "Wait a minute," Deidara furred his brow. "If people are here then… Rhage is dead." He didn't know how it happened, but he felt no pity for the creature. He shuddered at the memories of Karin clearly enjoying herself as Rhage worked its mind-warping abilities on him when he was young. At the very mention of Karin, Deidara darkened. She was still alive, hiding inside Huntington Ridge. He glanced between the darkness of the tunnel and his injured friend who lie just inside. He didn't have much time to think about it before he felt the sharp tip of a sword poking at his back.

"Hello, Deidara," a familiar voice said, though there was no warmth or friendliness in the greeting. Deidara turned slowly, shocked to see Itachi. His dark eyes blazed, his long ebony hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, as it cascaded over a black coat. Deidara gulped, then took a step sideways.

Itachi was wary, but that feeling was overrun by anxiousness seeing the sun highlight his friend's shaggy red locks, "Sasori!" He could see the redhead was badly in need of medical assistance. "What the hell happened?" he growled to Deidara.

"Well…it…ah…" Deidara floundered for the right words. How to describe everything that had happened since the very beginning, it was all too much for him. He swallowed nervously.

"Why am I asking you anyways," Itachi muttered, pointing the sword at Deidara's face. "You can't take the word of an insane kidnapper."

"Kidnapper?" Deidara said incredulously. "I'm no…"

"Shut up." With one hand, Itachi made several hand signs, then shot off three fireballs into the sky. "All right Deidara, back against the wall and don't even think about trying to run," Itachi ordered the blonde. Deidara didn't like it, but if it was to help Sasori, he'd obey. The bartender then entered the tunnel and gently bent to lift his friend. His voice sobered, "Sasori, hang on, I'm here." He was horrified seeing the blood, bruises, and sores that covered his dear friend. Trying to fight the bile that rose in his throat, Itachi brought Sasori outside. His eyes never left Deidara as he stuck his sword into the snow, then reached into the backpack and pulled out a thick wooly blanket. Shaking it out, he flung it over both him and Sasori. Itachi withdrew the sword once again, it's blade aimed straight at Deidara's heart.

Voices grew louder as they approached the trio's location. "Good, they saw the signal," Itachi nodded in approval.

"If you just listen to me…" Deidara started.

"You know, Sasori trusted you," Itachi interjected, his voice hard as steel. "And what have you done to the other people who have gone missing from our village? Are they barely hanging on to life, or did you already kill them?"

Deidara didn't bother to reply. It didn't matter what he said or did. He was already deemed guilty. Glancing about quickly, Deidara figured he only had seconds to act before the cavalry arrived. It was time to act. He reached out boldly, grabbing the blade with his bare hand. But no blood flowed from the prosthetic limb.

Itachi was surprised as the weapon was torn from his grasp. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Itachi said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Deidara said quickly, swinging the hilt into his other hand. The tables had turned, and he now waved the sword threateningly at the bartender. Itachi's mind was racing with options. At the moment, Sasori hindered his movements, so the best he could do was try and stall."

"Deidara, if you turn yourself in, the medics will help you with whatever wounds you have," Itachi offered. Even he had to admit, Deidara looked just as bad as Sasori.

"I hate doctors," Deidara growled. Hastily, Deidara backed away from the older man, his free hand following the wall until he found the tunnel opening again. He slunk inside the darkness, shadows covering his body, only his icy eyes visible. They softened briefly as he said, "Please take care of Sasori."

"Over there!" men shouted, pointing towards Itachi. Deidara's eyes turned cold as the secret panel began to slide closed.

Itachi called out hastily, "Running makes you seem guilty." Deidara flinched. What choice did he have? The door slid shut, its outline disappearing into the paneling of the structure.

"Itachi!" a man panted up to the raven-haired male. "Who is this…Master Sasori?! Quick! Get a medical unit over here immediately!" More men and women came running to help both Sasori and Itachi.

"We saw your flares," a woman said. "Were they strictly for medical assistance or is there something more?"

Itachi opened his mouth and found himself surprised at what came out. "Just the medic team. Sasori had just made it out here when he collapsed." The medic nodded, jotting down notes. Itachi didn't know why, but he didn't want to bring up his confrontation with Deidara. At least, not yet. 

"Well, his pulse is faint, but stable," the nurse said. She turned to her fellow ninja and ordered them about. "Time is of the essence people! Let's get moving!" Itachi waved off assistance of his own, watching the medical team take Sasori from him and head back to the Village of the Trees. The raven-haired male stood, full of conflicting emotions. Sure, he was relieved for his friend, but his eyes wandered to the secret door. Just what was Deidara up to and why did he lie for the blonde?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Deidara slumped to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees, his head down, his hair spread out, burying him in long blonde waves. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't know who he was crying for, the fact that Sasori would finally be helped, or the fact that his life was further screwed.

OoOOoO

Tsunade sighed, running her hands through her long blonde bangs. She'd just been to a session with the council elders of Konoha. "Annoying old fools," she muttered. It seemed that even the position of hokage had its 'ball and chain.' It had been days since they took Naruto into custody, and with each passing day, their patience was stretching thin. The fox was being held inside a cage of powerful seals, hidden deep inside Hokage Mountain. Anbu constantly kept guard, weapons at the ready, while top ninjas from all around the country were called in attempt to free Naruto from the fox's possession. Tsunade had stood watch, shaking her head dismally as attempt after attempt failed. The fox meanwhile, merely scoffed at the ninjas, turning away to pace inside its tiny cell. There were still wounds and blood along the fox's body as it sulked back and forth. The neck chain was kept taut, the fox snorting every time it reined him in.

The last time Tsunade had been near the fox it looked her straight in the eye. She was unnerved seeing such confidence inside those giant red orbs. It smiled slowly, then flicked its tails, dismissing her. She'd left then, forming her own strategy to counter whatever the kyuubi had planned. The council members wanted nothing more than to destroy the beast, but Tsunade would hear nothing of it. She fought tooth and nail, fighting for the fact that Naruto was still reachable and they'd be killing one of the best ninjas the village had to offer. The council members had quieted then, grudgingly granting her a small amount of time in order to 'find a solution.' She knew as more time passed, the kyuubi would regenerate fully, its power breaking though the seals while its fury was released on everything and everyone.

Sobering, she rubbed at her temples with her fingers. "I suppose if exterior methods aren't working…" she paused, an idea entering her mind. "Yes, it could work," she murmured. "But would it be sentencing him to death?"

OoOOoO

Sakura was finally able to break away, her liaison with Ino and the Village of the Trees put on hold as the investigation of Huntington Ridge reached a standstill for the moment. She'd wasted no time in returning to Konoha. After completing the mission report at the anbu center, Sakura snapped the folder shut and headed straight for Hokage Tower. Placing her hand on the handle to the spiraling staircase, she stopped. Her fingers trembled slightly. Her jade eyes floated down toward the offending folder. Inside, she'd written the fabricated story as Sai had instructed her, but was she really going to lie to her own hokage?

"Sakura?" Tsunade stepped up behind the pink haired anbu. Sakura gave a startled yelp of surprise. The hokage raised a brow. "I'm surprised you didn't sense my presence. You're going to need to work on that."

"Yes hokage-sama. But…um…there's something I'd like to talk to you about," Sakura began.

"Ahh! The mission report. Excellent." Tsunade's caramel-colored eyes lit up. "Maybe I can finally make some sense out of what's been happening." She began to thumb through the neatly hand-written pages.

"But Tsunade," Sakura tried again.

"Yes, yes," the hokage replied briskly. "You want to know about your teammates." It wasn't exactly what Sakura needed to discuss, but she'd take it. She nodded eagerly. "Naruto is…unavailable," she said cryptically. "As for Sasuke, he's at the hospital in the ICU unit." Sakura's face fell. "Don't worry, I will do everything I can to save them," Tsunade vowed.

OoOOoO

Sai was growing restless waiting for his turn to be interrogated. Things were moving quickly with the girls, but before he was able to state his version, Anko had been called away to investigate some bodies that had been discovered inside the underground of Huntington Ridge. Sai yawned, boredom etched on his face for he wanted nothing more than to skip the formalities and leave. However, he needed one of the anbu to unseal his chakra, and that would only happen _after_ he gave his testament.

Sai yawned, eyeing one of the small cots inside the tent. When was the last time he'd slept? Striding over to the bed, he tested in, and although not the comfiest thing, he laid down, stretching his long limbs. Through the thin fabric of the tent itself, Sai could hear people muttering about Sasori's 'kidnapping' by Deidara. "Good job Sakura," Sai smiled to himself. At least now, he'd be off the hook, his reputation still intact. He closed his eyes and smirked. "With the proper motivation, anything is possible." Sleep came swiftly to the pale teen, but it was anything but restful…

Sai slowly cracked open an eye. Things were blurry at first, but his vision soon came into focus. Both eyes flew open as he realized who stood before him.

"Miss me," Suigetsu drawled.

"You again!" Sai sputtered. The pale teen was appalled at the man before him. Suigetsu was splattered with blood, the crimson liquid clinging to both his hair and flesh. He stood bare-chested, liking at his lips. A heavy fog floated at waistline, making visibly zero to none. Sai paled, not sure what the man was wearing, if anything at all.

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me to," Suigetsu replied. "Seems like last time wasn't enough for you, hmm?" the older man mused. He scratched subconsciously at his slit neck, his fingers seeming to disappear inside the mortal wound.

"Stay away from me," Sai said fearfully.

"Wha? Something bothering you?" Suigetsu lifted a brow, then casually licked at his blood-soaked fingers.

"I'm warning you," Sai growled.

"I don't think you're in much the position to debate about it," Suigetsu said wryly. Sai growled, ready to punch the cocky bastard, but was cut short. He glanced up, seeing his hands bound above his head. Looking back down, he was relieved to see he was at least still clothed. "Don't get too comfortable," Suigetsu leered, stepping towards the pale teen. He lifted one hand to the zipper on Sai's shirt, and began to slowly unzip the obstructive device. Sai sucked in his breath, seeing blood prints cover the small metal piece.

"Why are you doing this?" Sai choked out.

Without breaking a stride, Suigetsu answered, "Well, you and I are a lot alike."

"Never!" Sai spat.

"Come on now, you're selfish and just as deceitful as I was not to mention…"

"_Was_?" Sai cut in.

"Yeah, Deidara fucking killed me," Suigetsu snarled. "The blood you see is his handywork. Gotta admit, he was a clever little bitch. Speaking of," Suigetsu's tone turned to one more lecherous as he gripped Sai's jaw between his fingers.

"B…But if you're dead, then how…?" Sai began incredulously.

"Let me tell you something," Suigetsu leaned in and whispered into Sai's ear. "No one ever leaves this place without being…affected in one way or another." The zipper loosened, spreading the fabric of Sai's shirt, revealing a lean, pale torso. Suigetsu ran his fingers along Sai's ribs, making the teen shudder. "Seems the place deemed me to be your personal tormentor. How interesting," he continued, voice dripping with lust. He then began to bite at Sai's ear, his fangs cutting into the soft flesh, new blood mixing with old. His hands began to rub up and down along the ridges of Sai's ribs. It didn't take long for his fingers to find the tiny buds of Sai's nipples, which were now hard and taut. "I love how easy it is to get a response out of you," Suigetsu murmured. Sai moaned then tried to push away from his assailant. His attempts were weak at best. The older man chuckled.

"There's nothing funny about this!" Sai panted.

"You're right. We really should get to business then," Suigetsu forcefully grabbed onto Sai's cock. The pale teen gasped. "Better?"

"You're nothing but a sick, twisted son of a bitch," Sai said through clenched teeth.

"But this bitch, as you say, gives you what you want," Suigetsu smiled. He then moved in to bite and suck at the pulsing vein in Sai's neck. "Tell me something, do you fear this? Or does your need make you scared?" Sai squirmed, feeling the other man's hot breath on him. Suigetsu's hands were like magic running along his chest. "If you ask me, Hell's not nearly as bad as they say it is." It wasn't long before Suigetsu's lithe fingers began to drift south, where they began to creep inside the waistband of the younger man's pants. "To think, this is all nothing but foreplay. The real action starts after I relieve you of your pants and show you the real meaning of the word _fuck_."

Sai's eyes shot open, the nightmare dissipating instantly. He could swear he was able to hear Suigetsu's laugh still echoing in his mind. Looking down, his face reddened at the effect his vision had on his body. He grabbed a pillow and placed it between his legs. He never believed in ghosts or the like, but that was too real for comfort. "I have Ino," he mumbled to himself, his mind's eye trying to recreate the young, pale blonde teen. His attempts failed, and nothing was left but him wanting more from the dead sadistic man, Suigetsu.

Sweat beaded out along his brow, He shivered then rose, making his way to the edge of the tent. Along the way, he stopped short, seeing his reflection catch off a silver tea tray. His eyes grew large, his skin paling even more than normal. Along his jawbone and down his neck, he saw bloody prints. Shaking his head, he looked again, only to see them gone, everything back the way it should be. Was he losing it? Warily, he felt around his neck, recalling the horrible wound he saw on Suigetsu. Did Deidara really do something like that? And could he be next? He knew he'd certainly pissed off the blonde more than once.

Shaking his head, he stuck it outside the tent, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. He noticed that night had fallen. There were still anbu about, most of them gathered around a large bonfire, likely discussing the investigation thus far. His midnight eyes were drawn to the large reddish-orange flame, and then at the lone building that stood some distance behind it. An idea burned inside his mind, and a crazy smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He'd be in control again. "I won't let you win, _either_ of you."

OoOOoO

END CHAPTER 17

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
